Insanity
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Pansy conseguiu o que queria. Fred e George também. XX Fred/Pansy/George - Bill/Hermione - Draco/HarryXX
1. Capítulo 1

**Explicação:** _Pessoas, essa fic foi retirada do ar e postada novamente pois eu tinha travado e não conseguia mais escrevê-la, de modo algum. Porém, após lê-la com carinho, decidi que ela deveria passar por uma beta e ser postada mais uma vez. Dessa vez, a continuarei, mas como ela já tem doze capítulos, espero que leiam e esperem por pela continuação. **Cora, amo-te por betar minhas insanidades. *-***_

_Espero que gostem da fic, ainda. ;D_

* * *

Nome do autor: Fla Cane

Título: Insanity

Sinopse: Pansy conseguiu o que queria. Fred e George também.

Ship: Fred/Pansy/George – Bill/Hermione – Draco/Harry

Gênero: Romance

Classificação: M

Observação: Não é uma fic que se baseia na situação de NC17, apesar de ter, mas a fic é uma visão de como poderia se ocorrer o encontro desses três e como poderiam lidar com um "relacionamento".

Link para a fic se ela já estiver publicada:

**N.A.: **_Idéia inicial no fórum Marauder's Map, e eu resolvi me arriscar. Caminho árduo, mas que sei que escrevi algo muito diferente, e me sinto feliz da vida. Desconsidero DH e ignoro totalmente milhões de coisas dos livros. U.A., pode se dizer, até demais ta?_

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite._

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

* * *

**_Insanity_**

_Fla Cane_

**Capítulo 1**

Olhou-se no espelho pela segunda vez, arrumando a gravata negra e passando as mãos pelos fios dourados, cortados um pouco acima dos ombros. Sua camisa branca de botões estava impecavelmente passada e a saia preta, justa, colada em suas coxas. Seus olhos castanhos e sua pele branca exalavam uma felicidade diferente. Ficaria um pouco mais rica hoje. Não que precisasse do dinheiro, mas seria um bom dinheiro, na verdade, seria um ótimo empreendimento.

Seus olhos fitaram de canto de olho a janela à sua esquerda, e viu que o sol já iluminava totalmente o prédio à frente. Respirou fundo e olhou no relógio da parede, estava quase na hora do encontro. Puxou um batom vermelho da bolsa que estava em sua mesa e o passou. Os contornos de seus lábios ficaram mais ressaltados e Pansy não evitou sorrir ao imaginar o espanto que os compradores teriam ao vê-la. Tirou o excesso com um papel e passou a língua pelos lábios, o sorriso quase estragando tudo.

Não trabalhava porque precisava, trabalhava porque finalmente achara uma coisa que gostava: mexer com o dinheiro de pessoas ricas. O ramo imobiliário bruxo prosperara muito após a morte de Voldemort, e as pessoas que tinham certa influência do Dark Lord, acabaram por se deixar gastar tudo que tiveram medo ou que tiveram que usar com ele ao longo dos anos. Claro, era um trabalho cansativo por muitas vezes, mas valia a pena ver as casas que mais pareciam enormes palácios serem vendidas e o dinheiro de sua comissão aparecer em sua conta. Era bom mexer com a riqueza dos outros.

Seu chefe entrara em sua sala dois dias antes dizendo que um novo comprador aparecera. Eram três homens interessados em uma loja na nova área mais badalada de Londres. Pansy sorriu de modo afetado, sabendo exatamente o porquê de seu chefe ter lhe passado esse cliente: todos eram homens. E se tinha uma especialidade, era vender imóveis para homens. Se fossem casados, era ainda mais fácil. Homens casados tendiam a achar que Pansy iria visitá-los em algum momento, ou então, conforme dizia as vantagens do imóvel, ela lhes prometia que poderiam utilizá-los antes. Mas nunca o fizera, mesmo estando solteira novamente.

Pegou a pasta que seu chefe lhe entregava e viu a pequena placa na frente com as inscrições em preto escrito: Weasley. Seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais abrindo a pasta e vendo que eles estavam extremamente interessados na loja e que ofereciam uma quantia mais alta do que a pedida pelo locatário. Analisou a pasta por alguns minutos e só então percebeu que seu chefe ainda estava ali, parado em frente a sua mesa, esperando por sua resposta.

- Oh, nem preciso lhe dizer que minha comissão nesse caso será maior que o normal, não? – disse vendo-o sorrir e sair da sala balançando a cabeça.

Claro que pedira uma comissão maior, trataria com os Weasley e eles tinham dinheiro devido ao sucesso de suas lojas. Aparentemente existiam seis grandes lojas espalhadas pelo mundo, e duas pequenas em Hogsmead. Respirou fundo e olhou-se outra vez no espelho, vendo seus olhos determinados a fazer essa venda. Pegou a varinha e a apontou para a pasta do contrato em sua mesa, diminuindo-a até que coubesse perfeitamente em sua bolsa preta de mão. Pegou a chave do imóvel e guardou a varinha e a chave na bolsa, saindo de sua sala, andando calma, os saltos de seus scarpins pretos batendo no chão e ecoando no hall, onde a secretária a olhava com certo medo. Parou perto do elevador e riu, girando sobre si mesma e aparatando para o imóvel, onde os Weasley teriam uma leve surpresa.

* * *

George encostou-se na parede ao lado da porta da loja, cruzou os braços e olhou Fred e Bill à sua frente, parados no meio da calçada, vendo o movimento que passava entre eles. Várias mulheres se viravam para olhar Bill, que sorria de forma maliciosa, fazendo seus irmãos rirem. Bill estava solteiro outra vez e estava perto da lua cheia, o suficiente para se explicar o modo como as mulheres agiam perto dele. Algumas se intimidavam com as cicatrizes no rosto, mas outras achavam aquilo extremamente atraente, e o ruivo mais velho se aproveitava disso.

- Que horas falaram que a corretora estaria aqui? – Fred perguntou para Bill, que havia ligado na Imobiliária e perguntado duas vezes para terem certeza do horário.

- Às 11 horas. – olhou para o relógio no alto da torre no fim da rua e viu que faltavam apenas cinco minutos para as 11. – Acha que irá se atrasar?

- Se tem uma coisa que odeio, é atraso. E lerdeza, também. – uma voz feminina se fez ouvir entre eles e os três olharam para a loira que estava parada perto da porta. Ela segurava uma bolsa na mão e olhava atentamente para Bill, tentando lembrar-se qual dos Weasley ele era. Óbvio que não era um dos gêmeos, pois eles estavam ali perto. Não perdeu muito seu tempo tentando descobrir qual deles o ruivo com cicatrizes era, apenas virou-se, indo até a porta e olhando para George. – Sr. Weasley.

George estendeu a mão e apertou a dela, sorrindo ao vê-la sorrir e olhá-lo com firmeza nos olhos. Pansy sabia bem que eles não haviam a reconhecido.

- Srta...?

- Parkinson. – respondeu puxando uma chave de dentro da bolsa e abrindo a porta da loja. George ao ouvir o nome olhou para Fred e o viu levantar a cabeça, como se pedisse que ele lhe lembrasse quem ela era, pois o nome não era de todo estranho.

Entraram na pequena porta aos fundos da loja, Pansy na frente, acendendo a luz e mostrando o enorme depósito, falando brevemente das vantagens, evitando olhar diretamente para os olhos do ruivo com as cicatrizes. Tinha que vender aquela loja e tinha que ser para os gêmeos, eles pagariam um valor alto por aquele imóvel e ela queria aquela comissão.

Demorou-se mais de quarenta e cinco minutos com Fred e George olhando cada mínimo milímetro da loja, batendo em madeiras, verificando portas e janelas, fazendo perguntas. E Pansy respondia a todas com calma, sabendo que clientes com muito dinheiro e muita vontade de comprar eram exatamente assim. Sorriu quando eles decidiram que queriam ver o contrato para finalizarem tudo, convidando Pansy para almoçar em um restaurante na outra rua. Foram os quatro andando calmamente, Pansy conversando com Fred logo atrás e Bill conversando com George na frente, a voz dos dois extremamente baixas.

- Lembra-se dela? – Bill perguntou, o irmão a seu lado apenas disse que não. – Era uma das que a família era partidária de Voldemort. Se não me engano, ela foi quase condenada também.

- Pansy Parkinson. – George disse baixo, como se para si mesmo, lembrando-se da garota não tão atraente, mas que conseguia chamar a atenção de todos pelas companhias que andava: Malfoy e Zabini. Lembrava-se brevemente do rosto dela quando mais nova, mas o rosto que via hoje era quase que diferente demais. Não que a mulher que conversava com seu irmão a alguns passos atrás fosse extremamente atraente, na verdade, ela tinha uma beleza rústica. Nada muito chamativo, apenas belo.

- Exato, ela mesma. – Bill abriu a porta e esperou que todos passassem, Pansy ficando por último. Ele se aproximou quando ela estava passando, falando baixo. – Pansy Parkinson?

- Em cheio. – sua voz séria era apenas denunciada pela diversão em seus olhos. Sabia muito bem que os dois que andavam à frente falavam dela. Era algo quase clássico.

Entraram no restaurante com paredes claras, muitas mesas e muitas pessoas, que já pediam ou esperavam suas refeições. Eram mesas de cinco lugares, cadeiras de metal, com estofamento na mesma cor das paredes. Toalhas brancas, impecáveis, pratos de porcelana fina e talheres reluzindo à menor luz. Pansy percebeu que esse seria um almoço caro. Para a firma, claro.

Fred puxou a cadeira para que Pansy se sentasse, e a loira agradeceu e se sentou, tirou da bolsa o contrato, mas deixou na mesa no tamanho reduzido, enquanto os ruivos se sentavam e começavam a olhar o cardápio. Não se passaram cinco minutos e eles já haviam feito o pedido, Pansy já tomava sua taça de vinho e os rapazes, cerveja.

- Então, Srta. Parkinson, trabalha nesse ramo há muito tempo? – George perguntou, a curiosidade não era tanta, mas queria ver se ela falava algo sobre os tempos do colégio.

- Há algum tempo, Sr. Weasley. – bebeu mais um pouco do vinho e sorriu. Tinha a atenção dos três homens e sabia exatamente o que eles estavam fazendo. – Tem lojas em muitos lugares. Devem ter um sistema muito bom de finanças.

- Sim. Administramos muito bem. – Bill respondeu, afinal era sua parte nos negócios de Fred e George.

- Afinal, dinheiro não parece ser problema para a compra do imóvel. – Pansy sorriu de forma calorosa para Bill, mas todos viram que era um sorriso forçado. Fred riu.

- Certo, odeio jogos e sabe bem quem somos. – Pansy levantou ambas as sobrancelhas com a frase de Fred. – E sabemos bem quem é.

- Oh, sabem? – os desafiou rindo baixo.

- Pansy Parkinson. Estudava no mesmo ano que nosso irmão mais novo, Ronald. – a loira continuou em silêncio, apenas olhando para todos eles. – Ou estamos enganados?

- Não. Meu nome é Pansy Parkinson, e realmente estudei no mesmo ano que o irmão de vocês.

- E estava do outro lado da Guerra. – Bill provocou, mas estava sorrindo quando falou. Pansy apenas o olhou sem dizer nada, ou expressar algo.

- E agora está sentada na mesma mesa que três Gryffindors. – Fred continuou falando, ignorando a frase de Bill, não querendo arrumar confusão com a loira. Mas a provocação fora bem feita.

- Não me encontro na escola, muito menos na Slytherin. Mas sempre serei uma. – deixou bem claro aquilo, apesar de que seu pensamento sobre isso mudara, e muito, após a Guerra. – Mas devo dizer que entre adultos, acho que podemos conversar e resolver sobre o contrato do imóvel, sem que a casa em que pertencemos, nos atrapalhe, sim?

- Uma grande mudança, devo acrescentar. – George disse tomando sua cerveja e recostando-se na cadeira. Pansy ficou em silêncio e pouco tempo depois o garçom trouxe a refeição, e os três ruivos comeram e conversaram, enquanto a loira apenas escutava e sorria forçadamente ocasionalmente.

Ao final, quando os pratos das sobremesas já haviam sido retirados e os cafés colocados na frente de cada um deles, Pansy fez o contrato ficar em seu tamanho normal, entregou para Fred. George aproximou-se do irmão, e os dois revisaram o que lá estava escrito. Bill ficou sentado em sua cadeira, estava ali apenas para acompanhar os irmãos e ver o local que eles comprariam. Mas sua atenção foi tragada por Pansy, que parecia estar extremamente pensativa.

- Algo lhe desagradou na comida?

- Apenas esperando a decisão de seus irmãos, Sr. Weasley. – olhou brevemente para ele enquanto falava.

- O nome é Willian. – falou olhando-a nos olhos, vendo aqueles olhos escuros brilharem com certo divertimento.

- Prefiro Sr. Weasley. – respondeu e viu que Fred e George abaixavam as folhas do contrato, como que chamando sua atenção. – Então, alguma pergunta, ou podemos oficializar a abertura de mais uma loja dos irmãos Weasley?

- Uma pergunta antes de assinarmos. – a palavra 'assinarmos' fez Pansy ficar mais sorridente para George. – Sabia que seríamos nós a comprar o imóvel?

Pansy deliberou alguns segundos antes de responder, seus olhos fixos nos olhos de George, mas prestava atenção em Fred e em Willian. Poderia lhes dizer que não, que soubera de última hora e não conseguira escapar, despertar a leve e antiga rivalidade entre as casas. Mas estava com a comissão praticamente jogada em sua conta, e por nada deixaria aquilo se desviar do objetivo. Sinceridade parecia a melhor jogada, mesmo que pudesse ser uma verdade enfeitada. Ajeitou-se na cadeira de metal, seus dentes encontraram o lábio inferior, mordendo-o por um breve segundo, evitando um sorriso de deboche e piscou algumas vezes, pronta para responder o que eles queriam ouvir. Como sempre o fazia.

- Sim. Meu chefe entregou a pasta do caso, analisando as datas de seu nascimento e vendo que poderíamos ter estudado juntos em Hogwarts. – era uma meia verdade, mas aquilo pareceu agradar aos gêmeos.

- Certo. – Fred não se convenceu com a resposta, mas mesmo assim puxou uma caneta do bolso da camisa cinza que vestia e assinou nos locais indicados. Passou a caneta para George, que repetiu os gestos e fechou o contrato, entregando-o novamente para a loira.

Sorriu de forma quase que insana, eles não pediram para levarem o contrato para verem com calma, não exigiram nada referente ao valor estipulado, ligeiramente mais alto que o inicial. Apenas assinaram e devolveram as folhas para ela, Pansy assentiu e destacou quatro folhas, as vias que ficariam com eles. A chave seria entregue, ela poderia se levantar, pagar a conta e ir embora, um pouco mais rica.

- Aqui está a via dos senhores e a chave do imóvel. – tudo cordial, tudo dentro da linha. Mas Pansy percebeu que nenhum deles dissera nada, levantou os olhos das folhas e da chave e viu que os três homens a fitavam. – Algo errado?

- Não, apenas... – George começou, mas hesitou por um momento, dando abertura para Fred continuar.

- Nada. – balançou a cabeça para os lados, um sorriso amarelo em seus lábios. Tudo indicava desconforto, mas os olhos deles indicavam certo divertimento. E a loira soube que era o divertimento em vê-la tratá-los de forma tão fria e ao mesmo tempo calorosa, como tratava todos os clientes. Até mesmo os mais atrevidos. – Nada.

- Pois bem, a chave. – entregou a chave para George, e fechou a bolsa após reduzir o contrato novamente. Viu que eles se levantavam e se levantou também, agradecendo quando Willian segurou sua mão para ajudá-la.

- O pagamento será feito hoje mesmo, Srta. Parkinson. – Fred viu a loira concordar com a cabeça, mas aquilo pouco interessava, tinham na verdade quarenta e oito horas para fazerem o depósito ou a chave desapareceria das mãos deles e voltaria para o cofre da empresa, lacrando o local também, tendo pessoas ou não no interior.

- Foi um prazer. – disse ao apertar a mão dos três ruivos e seguir para pagar a conta aos fundos, enquanto eles a olhavam andar. Bill balançou a cabeça e riu.

- É, foi interessante. – começou a andar em direção à porta, mas viu que os gêmeos ficaram para trás, parados ainda no mesmo local. – O que houve?

Os gêmeos balançaram a cabeça e começaram a andar em direção à porta, sorrindo de forma sincera, mas que puxava demais os cantos das bocas para os lados, tornando então um sorriso malicioso, cobertos de intenções que Willian teve certeza, incluíam a loira virada de costas.

* * *

_Continua..._


	2. Capítulo 2

**N.A.:** _Pessoas, lindas, vocês sempre me surpreendem. Não esperava que vocês fossem mandar reviews nessa fic, ou lembrar-se dela... ahuahauhauha_

_Agradeçendo: **Tainara, Bel, Vira-Tempo, AB, Vivis, Miss Just (eu SINTO TANTO SUA FALTA) e Cora**, vocês são as melhores, sério. ;D_

_Espero que continuem lendo e que gostem desse capítulo, novamente. xD_

_Cora, obrigadinha por betar, amo-te!_

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 2**

Tomou um dos banhos mais demorados de sua vida, esfregando minuciosamente seu corpo, e não entendia o porquê, apenas queria aproveitar. Queria sentir a água escorrer de sua pele, descer por seus poros e cair no chão, escorrendo. O sabonete líquido parecia ter um novo cheiro conforme ela o esfregava com a esponja, a espuma mais leve do que nunca. Estava feliz, por vários dias ficava se perguntando se realmente estava feliz, mas aquele dia a resposta era mais que definitiva que sim. E mesmo que ainda fosse quarta-feira e ainda tivesse dois dias no escritório, estava leve.

Blaise ligara cerca de vinte minutos após chegar a seu apartamento e a convidara para ir a uma danceteria. Não pensou duas vezes e aceitou, Blaise era um dos poucos amigos que conservara da época da escola; se é que poderia chamá-lo assim. Ficou empolgada, a noite bruxa nunca parava, as danceterias ficavam abertas de segunda a segunda, agora que o perigo real passara. As pessoas começaram a viver de verdade após a queda do Dark Lord pelas mãos do garoto Potter.

Pansy achava uma grande besteira, mas vivera sempre. Com medo, sem medo, com raiva do Trio de Ouro, sem raiva do Trio de Ouro. A vida era a vida, e com ameaças constantes ou sem, vivera. Aproveitara para ter ódio de quem quisera, tivera quem lhe deu vontade e fez o que bem entendeu. Mas agora as regras do jogo haviam mudado e o mundo dos adultos era diferente. O mundo dos bruxos adultos era diferente, ou se aprendia a lidar ou seria engolida viva.

Não que tivesse medo de que os dentes dos anos da vida viessem lhe buscar, era rica, vivia sem preocupações e sem pensamentos pesados, apenas vivia. Comprava coisas caras e nem se lembrava, ignorava pessoas que a amavam e não se importava. A corrente continuava e o mundo girava, todos nasciam, viviam e morria. E Pansy apenas pensava no 'viviam', pois a verdade para ela era de que por mais medonha que a face da fase adulta fosse, ela poderia muito bem olhá-la nos olhos e sorrir com deboche. Ela passaria por cima dela com saltos do seu scarpin favorito.

Girou o registro e sorriu para seu reflexo no box escuro, sua pele branca estranha demais no reflexo, mas o rosto aparecia com uma perfeição estranha. E Pansy soube mais uma vez, naquele momento, que a vida estava passando e entregando oportunidades, como um pai afetivo mima demais seus filhos.

* * *

Blaise entrou na frente, vendo que a danceteria estava cheia, mas sua mesa já estava reservada, perto do bar. Olhou para trás vendo Pansy vir andando junto de si, evitando esbarrar nas outras pessoas. Sorriu para ela, que lhe devolveu um sorriso igual, um pouco malicioso, um pouco sério. Sentaram-se, Blaise em uma ponta da pequena mesa e Pansy em outra, olhando para os homens que estavam na mesa ao lado, que ficaram a observar suas pernas se moverem enquanto cruzavam.

- Venda boa, imagino. – comentou inclinando o corpo para perto do dela, tentando se fazer ouvir devido à música alta que tocava na pista.

- Conhece-me bem, odeio-te.

- Me odeia, mas me ama na mesma quantidade e intensidade. Espero que saiba. – riu do sorriso falso que ela lhe dera. Pansy se tornara um espelho distorcido de si. O sorriso era a maior prova. Mas Blaise sabia exatamente que era um espelho de Pansy, um espelho rachado, torto e quase sem utilidade, mas ainda assim um reflexo igual ao dela.

- Venda para a loja dos Weasley. – comentou com a voz baixa, mas audível. As bebidas chegaram flutuando e a loira bebeu quase que por inteiro seu Martini, colocando depois a taça na mesa.

- Weasley? Como foi?

Repetiu alguns detalhes desinteressantes para ele, que conforme ela lhe contava subia um milímetro a sobrancelha esquerda, uma atitude de descrença e divertimento. Qual começou a irritar Pansy profundamente, mas a engoliu com o restante de seu Martini.

- Então, está radiante por uma venda para eles? – bebeu um leve gole de seu Firewhisky, colocando o copo na mesa e então observando Pansy, que estava em silêncio.

O que viu no rosto da loira o remeteu a uma fase que ele gostava de chamar: Pós-Casamento-Sem-Futuro-com-Malfoy. Era um olhar frio, quase que sem vida alguma, mas que dizia muita coisa. Um rosto de boneca séria, os lábios em linha – e isso Blaise achou que nunca veria em alguém – o maxilar travado e os dedos fechados contra as palmas das mãos. Pensou que Pansy nunca mais faria aquela expressão, porque só vira aquela face tão desumana quando Malfoy olhara Pansy nos olhos durante um jantar e dissera com um sussurro que queria o divórcio.

Pensou por alguns segundos antes de dizer algo, o medo de ela lhe azarar, mesmo sem a varinha ao alcance, estava tão presente que quase o sentia. E mesmo sendo um excelente duelista, sabia que a loira também era. Respirou fundo e sorriu, forçando o canto esquerdo da boca para cima e dizendo baixo, para que ela apenas lesse seus lábios.

- Está a parecer Pansy Parkinson-Malfoy. – no mesmo momento o rosto suavizou, mas os olhos ainda carregavam a mesma emoção de antes.

- Vou ignorar a insinuação absurda em sua frase, pedir outro Martini e odiar você pelo resto da noite. – falou alto para que ele escutasse e olhou para o bar, mostrando o copo vazio e vendo o bartender começar a lhe preparar outro Martini.

- Está sensível.

- Estou farta de você.

Nunca falava sério quando dizia tais coisas para Blaise, mas naquele momento soou extremamente séria. Blaise não levou em consideração, apenas sorriu, balançou a cabeça e bebeu seu Firewhisky. Outros assuntos vieram ao longo da noite entre danças na pista, risadas e olhares feios. Blaise percebeu quase na hora de levar Pansy para casa, que ela estava mais feliz. Só queria entender ou saber o motivo de tal felicidade. Sua mente trabalhou rapidamente e fez uma pergunta antes de entregar o casaco dela.

- Qual foi a porcentagem na venda? – a loira levantou os olhos do casaco que tentava vestir e sorriu ainda mais do que já estava sorrindo devido à bebida em excesso que ingerira pela noite.

- Quase trinta e cinco. – virou-se e mesmo quase tropeçando e caindo, Blaise ficou orgulhoso de vê-la feliz por causa de dinheiro.

* * *

- Mas que inferno. – Bill disse pela sexta vez e sentou-se no chão - já quase que brilhando - da parte em frente à loja. Já estavam a limpá-la por quase seis horas, começaram pelo depósito, praticamente o Inferno personificado em cômodo. Partiram para as dependências de armazenamento, uma pequena sala entre a loja e o depósito e assim conseguiram chegar à loja propriamente dita. Era um cômodo amplo, com prateleiras de madeira e doze balcões em seguimento formando um enorme U. No centro havia dois enormes balcões de ferro, revestidos de madeira, para amostra, e fora exatamente isso que dera mais trabalho.

- Fred, Bill não conseguiu outra vez. – George avisou sentando-se ao lado do irmão mais velho e esperando que Fred viesse até a parte da frente e os ajudasse.

- Não consegui e quero mais é que isso pegue fogo. – disse e viu que Fred entrava no cômodo rindo e com um copo na mão.

- Usei a lareira e pedi para uma mulher sábia algo que tirasse manchas mágicas. – Fred jogou o conteúdo do copo no balcão à direita e viu o líquido verde se esparramar. Por um segundo todos ficaram olhando o líquido imóvel, mas assim que uma pequena gota tocou a mancha, parecia que havia atraído as outras. E assim todo o conteúdo se moveu sozinho para a mancha, apagando-a no mesmo instante.

- Mamãe conhece tudo realmente. – George disse e viu Fred balançar a cabeça concordando e sentando-se no balcão, suor escorrendo por sua testa. Olhou para os irmãos, vendo a mesma cara de cansado que deveria estar.

- Acho que por hoje...

- Já acabamos. – George terminou a frase e viu Bill concordar rapidamente, levantando-se e guardando a varinha no bolso da frente da calça jeans.

- Sou a favor de uma festa para essa inauguração. – disse indo para o depósito, os gêmeos atrás de si. – Afinal, vocês voltaram faz pouco tempo e acho que seria ótimo uma festa com algumas mulheres para podermos espairecer um pouco.

- Oh, claro, mulheres. Porque conhecemos tantas, não? – Fred zombou e olhou para George, que também ria. Bill cruzou os braços e ficou a fitar os dois fazerem graça.

- Sim, vamos lá, conhecemos mamãe...

- Totalmente fora de cogitação. – Fred completou.

- Ginny...

- Incesto já não é minha cara.

- Hermione...

- Solteira, mas não conseguiria.

- Luna...

- Casada demais com Ron para que eu faça algo.

- Tonks...

- Nem consigo pensar nisso.

- E... acabou-se. Essas são as mulheres que conhecemos e que estão no país ou vivas. – George terminou e apontou os números nos dedos levantados para Bill, vendo Fred lhe copiar o gesto.

- Vocês pensam pequeno realmente. – Bill sorriu malicioso para os irmãos e os viu desfazerem as caras de deboche, não entendendo o que ele havia dito. – Posso chamar algumas mulheres que conheço.

- Oh, claro. Porque eu realmente gostaria de estar com uma mulher que já esteve deitada... – George começou a enumerar novamente. Fred o seguiu.

- Em cima...

- Em baixo...

- De lado...

- Ou em pé com meu irmão mais velho. – George terminou e balançou a cabeça. – Obrigado, as opções são péssimas do jeito em que estão.

- Pensaram pequeno e eu esqueci de algo. – o rosto de Bill parecia que estava com um novo ar, seus olhos escureceram por um momento. – Carne nova.

- Já lhe dissemos que...

- Não, eu nunca estive com ela. Pouco me lembrava dela. – indicou com a cabeça a porta de entrada do depósito, os gêmeos pareceram não entender ainda. – Vocês também não se lembravam dela. – ergueu as sobrancelhas, suas cicatrizes no rosto esticando-se um pouco.

- Parkinson. – Fred foi o primeiro a entender o que o irmão estava querendo dizer. E por um breve segundo passou por sua cabeça a festa de inauguração e a loira a andar pelos convidados. Desatou a rir no segundo seguinte. – Acha mesmo que ela viria?

- Questão de saber o que dizer. – Bill disse e sorriu para os ruivos à sua frente. – Nunca nenhum de nós, e estou incluindo os outros amigos e irmãos, dormimos com ela. Ninguém teve relacionamento ou cogitou tal situação... carne nova.

- Ela é uma, somos três. – George disse como se não fosse óbvio. – E não esquecendo o certo repúdio que sente de nós.

- Um desafio. – Bill rebateu, achando a cada segundo mais interessante a situação de ter Pansy Parkinson na festa entre eles. – Oras, vocês não são os gêmeos que eu cresci junto.

- Um desafio perdido, para os três, Bill. – George disse, mas viu que Fred ainda estava sorrindo, mas os olhos estavam pregados aos olhos de Bill.

- Ela não vai aceitar... – Fred comentou, quase que sussurrando. George ia virar-se e se gabar com Bill, quando o ruivo continuou. – Por isso será interessante.

- Está a falar sério? Um relacionamento com Pansy Parkinson? – George disse isso com tamanha dúvida que Bill teve que rir.

- E quem falou em relacionamento? – George começou a entender onde Bill queria chegar.

* * *

- Bom dia, Srta. Parkinson. – disse Mila, a secretária, com certo medo de fazer a loira olhar em sua direção. – Há uma pessoa lhe esperando.

Pansy estava inclinada a ignorar o que a garota dizia, mas as palavras 'pessoa lhe esperando' chamaram sua atenção. Parada no hall, girou a cabeça para os lados e não viu ninguém. Respirou fundo e virou seu rosto na direção da garota, que agora parecera encolher atrás da própria mesa, olhando Pansy com certo medo.

- E essa pessoa existe no meu mundo também? Ou só no seu? – sua voz era baixa e parecia ameaçadora.

- E-está em sua sala. – disse gaguejando um pouco e vendo que a loira dava passos lentos em direção à sua mesa. Não gostou disso.

- E quem permitiu que essa pessoa ficasse sozinha em minha sala? – os olhos de Pansy recaíram sobre os de Mila, que tremeu ainda mais com isso.

- Ele simplesmente foi entrando e disse que a Srta. sabia que ele vinha.

Pansy endireitou o corpo e sorriu com o canto da boca para a garota à sua frente, passou a mão sobre a saia branca que vestia e ajeitou a blusa vermelha de mangas curtas. Virou em direção ao seu escritório e bateu com certa força os saltos de seus scarpins vermelhos no chão, assustando a secretária que ainda tremia. Já não estava mais tão brava, sabia quem estava lá. Blaise tinha a estranha mania de visitá-la sem dizer nada, apenas entrar. Daria uma bronca nele por isso.

Abriu a porta de seu escritório e à primeira vista nada viu, sua sala era ampla e sua mesa ficava na parede ao fundo; duas cadeiras à frente, um espelho de corpo inteiro ao lado de sua cadeira. A única janela no cômodo ocupava toda a parede em frente à porta e lhe trazia uma vista dos prédios à frente e parcialmente o céu. Um pequeno sofá se encontrava na parede atrás da porta e Pansy imaginou que Blaise estaria ali. Não se importou de olhar, apenas entrou e dirigiu-se para sua mesa, começando uma conversa.

- Veio me perturbar pela bebida de ontem ou... – virou-se e viu que não estava falando com Blaise, mas sim com um dos gêmeos Weasley.

- Não me lembro de ter bebido algo com a Srta. ontem. – sorriu pelo modo como ela havia se surpreendido com sua presença. – Mas podemos mudar isso.

- Sr. Weasley. – respirou fundo e forçou um sorriso, mataria Mila quando o ruivo saísse. – O que faz aqui?

- Vim lhe convidar para a festa de inauguração da loja. – percebeu que a loira olhava para suas mãos, ela esperava um convite. – Não tivemos tempo de fazer convites, mas vim lhe chamar. O que acha?

- Quando seria a festa, Sr. Weasley? – perguntou por respeito à sua comissão, não iria.

- Amanhã à noite. – viu que ela se sentava na cadeira atrás da mesa e sentou-se no sofá, dali tinha uma visão de todo o cômodo e do rosto de Pansy.

- Amanhã à noite... claro, por que não? – sorriu de forma calorosa, evitando que ele visse a verdade em suas palavras.

- Certo. – Fred se levantou, arrumando a gravata e colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça, abaixando a cabeça. Vários fios de seu cabelo caíram em seu rosto. – Eu lhe disse que odeio jogos, e continuo odiando. Vim lhe convidar e já percebi que não vai.

- Eu disse que iria, não disse? – Pansy tomou muito cuidado com suas palavras. Ele parecia extremamente mais perspicaz que os outros Weasley.

- Não significa que vá. – a viu se levantar, andando até perto de si. Viu que a loira era muitos centímetros mais baixa que ele. Continuou de cabeça baixa, apenas olhando-a através dos fios de cabelo.

- Sr. Weasley, está me desafiando? – Pansy sentiu uma velha chama Slytherin acender dentro de si, e ela pouco se lembrava de quando deixara aquela chama de adoradora de desafios, se apagar.

- Pode se dizer que sim. – percebera que achara um ponto fraco na loira.

- Pois bem, eu irei nessa festa. Guarde um lugar para mim, sim? – sorriu de forma forçada, sabendo bem que ele ainda a desafiava com a forma de olhá-la.

- Claro, guardo seu lugar. – riu disso e levantou o rosto, seus olhos azuis fixos nos olhos castanhos de Pansy. – Janta?

- Quando sinto fome. – percebeu que ele lhe faria um convite, decidiu se fazer de mais difícil ainda.

- O que fará hoje?

- A mesma coisa que faço quando saio do escritório todo dia.

- O que seria?

- Ir para minha casa e lá ficar. – sorriu virando-se e voltando para sua mesa. Fred riu e aproximou-se da mesa dela.

- Vai jantar fora hoje. – ele declarou, Pansy virou-se para ele, observando-o tão confiante. Não se lembrava de tal confiança nos outros Weasley que conhecia. – Comigo.

- E quem lhe contou que eu aceitei? – ficou em pé atrás de sua mesa, braços cruzados. Esperava tudo, menos aquela atitude do ruivo. Estava se divertindo.

- Ninguém precisa me contar nada. Passo aqui às sete.

- Não aceitei, Sr. Weasley. – disse quase rindo.

- Mas também não recusou. – rebateu rindo e caminhou para a porta da sala dela, olhando-a por cima do ombro. – Tenha um bom dia, Srta. Parkinson.

Pansy se sentou em sua cadeira e riu sozinha, já fazia certo tempo desde que brincavam com ela daquela forma. Claro, lembrava-se que ele era um Gryffindor e pertencia à família Weasley. Mas Pansy vira o modo como ele falava, andava e se vestia, ostentava certa confiança. Sorriu para seu reflexo no espelho, tentando entender o que estava fazendo, indo jantar com Fred Weasley.

Seu sorriso sumiu no momento exato que Pansy percebera que identificara qual deles estivera ali, sem ao menos lhe perguntar o nome. Não tinha a menor idéia, mas algo lhe dizia que aquele que acabara de sair de sua sala era realmente Fred Weasley.

E ele a levaria para jantar. Teve que sorrir outra vez.

* * *

_continua..._


	3. Capítulo 3

**N.A.:** _Pessoas, fiquei tão feliz de ver tantas pessoas colocarem a fic novamente no alerta e nos favoritos, mas as reviews foram tão poucas... fiquei triste. Please, deixem reviews, ok?_

_Agradecendo: **Tainara, Cora, Estrela e Vira-Tempo**, vocês são fofas demais._

_Cora, obrigadinha por betar a fic._

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Poucas vezes Bill ficara calado diante de uma notícia, mas naquele momento o ruivo pouco conseguia acreditar no que Fred estava lhe contando. Claro, entendera a audácia do irmão ao convidá-la e não deixá-la negar, mas estava surpreso com o fato dela não ter realmente negado.

- E vai levá-la aonde?

- No restaurante perto da loja, aquele que nós almoçamos com ela. – Fred se olhou no espelho e viu o reflexo dos irmãos. Ambos o fitavam com certa surpresa ainda. – É Pansy Parkinson, não a Lula Gigante.

- Seria menos surpresa se levasse a Lula Gigante do que Pansy Parkinson. – George disse se divertindo.

- Vai jantar com a Parkinson? – Hermione entrou no quarto dos gêmeos escutando somente essa parte.

- Pode entrar Hermione, é sempre muito bem vinda. – disse George abrindo espaço na cama entre ele e Bill. Hermione sentou-se envergonhada, mas nada disse, apenas ficou olhando Fred terminar de se vestir.

- Sim. A convidei.

- E ela aceitou sem lançar nenhuma maldição? – Hermione perguntou e viu que Bill ainda fitava o irmão sério. – Espere um instante. – todos se viraram para ela. – Ela não está casada com Malfoy?

- Não mais. – Fred andou até perto de Mione, olhando-a nos olhos. – Ele pediu o divórcio. Solteira.

- Oh, então boa sorte. – Hermione desejou sorrindo e arrumando a camisa um pouco torta do ruivo à sua frente. – Bill, recomponha-se, sim?

Bill continuou fitando o irmão, mas já estava mais conformado. Lançou um olhar de respeito para o irmão mais novo, vendo-o sorrir como Charlie sorria quando convidava uma garota muito bonita para sair. Na verdade, Bill sabia que Parkinson era uma mulher bonita, mas o fato era o gênio. Não a conhecia muito bem, mas sabia exatamente o que aconteceria com Fred se a Slytherin se enfezasse.

- Um relacionamento?

- Um teste. – Fred disse e sentou-se onde antes estava Hermione. George olhou para Bill, verificando se ele havia entendido o que eles estavam dizendo. Mas pela careta confusa que ele fez, o irmão mais velho não entendera nada.

- Um teste, primeiro Fred e a ousadia, depois eu e a suavidade. – George parecia ter ganhado um prêmio pela explicação dada.

- Vão trocar de lugar?

- Sim. – Fred percebeu que Bill falaria algo, decidiu o interromper. – Idéia velha, nós sabemos. Mas ela não nos conhece, e como você mesmo disse: carne nova.

- E carne nova, tem que ser aproveitada. – George completou a linha de raciocínio, sorrindo para os dois irmãos, sentindo-se bem com aquele plano.

- Isso não vai dar certo, sabiam? – levantou-se e olhou para os irmãos. – Ela não é burra, duvido que por um momento sequer ela não vá identificá-los. – balançou a cabeça. – Mas vamos deixar assim, quem sabe ela não cai nessa armadilha e vocês caem na dela, não?

- O que quer dizer com isso, querido irmão? – George perguntou, mas Bill apenas riu e saiu do quarto. Os gêmeos se olharam, não entendendo aquela frase. Mas deram de ombros e Fred calçou os sapatos, enquanto George deitava-se na cama dele, olhando o teto e imaginando que sua noite seria longa sem Fred ali.

* * *

- Sabia que a Parkinson é mais inteligente do que parece, não? – Hermione estava limpando algumas ervas no balcão da garagem. Sentiu que Bill entrara, estava de costas, mas sabia que era ele. De algum modo sabia. - Ela sempre pareceu uma garota fútil, mas inteligente. Especialmente em casos de trucidar pessoas que tentavam fazê-la de tonta.

- Isso é um aviso?

- Não Bill. Apenas estou contando o pouco que conheço da Parkinson. – recolheu as ervas limpas, colocando-as em um pote. – Apenas contando o que sei, porque conheço vocês também.

- O que isso quer dizer?

- Que conheço vocês o suficiente para já ter entendido o que os gêmeos e você, estão aprontando. – olhou-o por cima do ombro e sorriu fracamente. – Ela não vai se deixar enganar, mas pode ser que se aproveite da situação de conseguir os três Weasley de uma só vez.

- Não estou nessa. – Bill encostou o ombro direito no batente da porta, os cabelos longos estavam soltos, vestia uma regata branca simples, calça larga de couro de dragão, estava descalço. – Quero só ver o que acontecerá com os gêmeos.

- Quer uma previsão de quem já viu jogos assim darem errado? – virou seu rosto para as ervas novamente, sorrindo com as palavras que flutuavam em sua mente.

- Você fazendo adivinhações? – riu do modo como ela balançou a cabeça.

- Apenas uma idéia de como isso vai acabar. – virou-se totalmente para Bill, olhando-o nos olhos e limpando as mãos no pequeno pano com bordados Gryffindor. – Fred sairá com ela hoje, amanhã será George e a levará para a festa. Lá ela já estará sabendo o que está acontecendo, porque querendo ou não, dois homens a querem. Isso infla o ego de qualquer mulher. – fez uma pausa, jogando o pano novamente no balcão e olhando Bill, que a fitava concentrado, prestando máxima atenção ao que ela dizia. – Mas como ela odeia ser feita de boba, Pansy acabará por não querer sair mais com eles, mas isso pode levar duas semanas, seria um tempo bom para fazer com que os três comecem a sentir algo.

- Um ponto de vista interessante. – Bill disse entrando na garagem e olhando o que a morena fazia. – Mas tem uma falha.

- E qual seria? – inflamou-se um pouco, odiava que lhe apontassem falhas em seu raciocínio.

- Fred e George não estão atrás de relacionamento algum.

- Muito menos ela. – virou-se outra vez para suas ervas, pegando a pequena faca e começando a cortá-las. – Mas nem sempre estamos procurando as coisas quando as encontramos.

- Profundo. – gracejou e a ouviu rir.

- E tem um pequeno problema. – terminou de cortar o primeiro maço de ervas. – Já vi pessoas que jogam com outras, acabarem apaixonadas. Deveriam levar o exemplo de Ron com Luna mais a sério.

- Ron é um caso à parte.

- Ele achou que conseguiria algumas noites com a Luna, mas...

- Acabou casando com ela. – Bill terminou a frase de Mione, parando ao lado dela, vendo a habilidade que a morena tinha com a faca.

- Exato. Brincar com os outros nunca dá muito certo. Acaba voltando para nós mesmos.

- Profundo outra vez. – ambos riram e Hermione olhou Bill nos olhos.

- Sabe que o que falo é verdade, por mais tentado que esteja nessa época do mês. Não acho que você acredita mesmo que seja certo o que eles vão fazer. – seus olhos passaram certa compreensão com relação ao estado que ele se encontrava.

- Mas eu dei a idéia. – revelou, vendo que a morena levantava as sobrancelhas em surpresa, e virava-se para olhar as ervas novamente.

- É, aparentemente, você ainda precisa jogar com alguém que lhe faça perder, Willian.

- Não costumo perder. – orgulhou-se de si mesmo com essa frase. – E é Bill.

- Não me acostumo, tem horas que me lembro e outras não. – cortou outros dois maços de ervas antes de voltar a falar. – Bill, quando pretende perder um jogo?

- Quando valer a pena. – a olhou, vendo que nesse exato momento ela estava evitando lhe olhar. – Por que pergunta?

- Como você mesmo disse, nunca perdeu um jogo. Não acha que já machucou pessoas demais? Ou talvez, se enganou demais?

- Está me chamando de galinha, Srta. Granger? – Bill disse isso sorrindo e a viu se virar espantada para si, levando sua frase a sério.

- Não, Willian, não disse isso. Apenas... oras, esqueça. – começou a recolher as coisas do balcão e esticou o braço, tentando pegar sua varinha. Olhou para onde sua varinha estava e viu que Bill a pegava e a girava entre os dedos.

- Diga. – disse girando a varinha entre os dedos e afastando-a das mãos de Hermione, que tentaram pegá-la. – Vamos, diga o que ia dizer.

- Você já se casou e anulou seu casamento, por motivos até hoje secretos para mim. Já esteve com muitas mulheres, e não negue porque vi. – desistiu de tentar pegar sua varinha e apoiou o quadril no balcão, esperando que ele lhe devolvesse. – O que eu ia lhe perguntar, é se espera encontrar alguém assim, jogando?

Bill parou de girar a varinha e fitou a morena por um tempo, vendo-a lhe fitar de canto de olho, talvez com medo da reação que suas palavras pudessem fazer contra o ruivo. Esticou a mão e entregou a varinha para ela, que a pegou sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Alguns de nós, Srta. Granger, jogam com o amor. Outras apenas se enganam, como eu. Ou você. – disse baixo no ouvido dela, saindo logo em seguida da garagem. Não viu que Hermione apoiou-se no balcão, batendo os cotovelos nas bordas conforme sua respiração aumentava e as pernas fraquejavam.

* * *

- Você não é de falar muito. – Fred comentou, Pansy apenas ergueu a sobrancelha direita e deixou um sorriso malicioso escapar de seus lábios. Aquilo já estava virando um hábito. E Blaise ficaria orgulho se o visse no rosto dela.

- O que eu deveria falar? – bebeu mais um pouco do vinho de sua taça, olhando para os olhos azuis à sua frente. Ele realmente fora buscá-la às sete em ponto em frente ao escritório, e Pansy ficara sem reação. Queria ver até onde aquilo iria.

- Na escola, não me lembro bem de você.

- Me lembro de ouvir sobre suas insanidades com seu gêmeo. – comentou e terminou de beber o vinho de sua taça, fazendo aparecer mais assim que ela a encostou na mesa. Já haviam feito o pedido da comida, mas ainda levaria um tempo para chegar, devido ao tanto de pessoas que se encontravam jantando no restaurante. – Vagamente.

- Mas se lembra. – Fred sentiu que ganhara um ponto com a loira, e ela apenas sorriu mais uma vez.

- Sr. Weasley, eu...

- Fred. – a corrigiu.

- Fred, aonde quer chegar com essa lembrança de escola? Vai me lembrar também de épocas escuras e fatais? Vamos falar de lados opostos da Guerra e findarmos o jantar mais cedo? – Pansy o viu analisar seu rosto, começando por seus olhos e seguindo para o nariz e então a boca. Ali viu que o ruivo perdera-se por alguns segundos. Resolveu que poderia provocá-lo, era uma brincadeira.

Passou a ponta da língua por sobre os lábios recém pintados de carmim, vendo que o ruivo fazia o mesmo com os dele e respirava um pouco mais fundo. Pansy gostava de brincar, provocar e ver as reações, mas não conhecia o homem que estava à sua frente. Tinha que ver qual seria o limite dele, e se conseguiria ultrapassá-lo.

- Sem brigas, Srta. Parkinson. – ela não lhe disse para chamá-la de Pansy. – Apenas querendo saber exatamente onde se encontra agora.

- Agora? Estou do meu lado, e de mais ninguém. – seu rosto se fechou momentaneamente. – Acho fútil seguir passos de alguém que pode cair. Já me bastam os tropeções que eu mesma dou.

Fred bebeu seu Firewhisky e sorriu para ela, a mulher à sua frente era forte, determinada e extremamente esperta. Conseguia com meras palavras desbancá-lo, deixá-lo sem respostas e acima de tudo, provocá-lo. O que Pansy não sabia é que Fred jogava esse jogo também, e que era muito bom.

- Seu casamento?

- Inexistente.

- Malfoy sabe o que perdeu?

- Sabe. Mas ele consegue preferir qualquer outra coisa.

- Não que a pessoa que possa estar com ele, não seja uma bela mulher, apenas... – parou a frase, deixando no suspense suas próximas palavras, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos escuros. Cinco segundos se passaram até Pansy não conseguir resistir de curiosidade.

- Apenas?

- Não é a Srta.

Pansy se calou, um sorriso se espalhou por seu rosto e ela se viu rindo baixinho com o gracejo do homem. Lembrou-se de quem ele era, mas mesmo com aquilo, era bom ouvir um elogio. Mesmo que viesse de fontes inesperadas.

- Pois bem, Fred, me disse ontem que odeia jogos. Já eu, sou fã. Receio que ou encerramos por aqui ou vai entrar no jogo. – foi direto ao assunto, era o melhor naquele momento antes de se deixar rir outra vez com gracejos dele.

- E que jogo a Srta. joga?

- Os piores. – declarou bebendo meia taça de vinho, percebendo com certa franqueza que ele não iria recuar.

- Srta. Parkinson, sou obrigado a lhe lembrar que não sou um garoto. Quer jogar? Vamos jogar. – Fred bebeu o resto do líquido âmbar de seu copo e a fitou, os olhos de ambos extremamente sérios.

- Não vai querer jogar como eu jogo Fred. – o alertou, sorrindo ainda mais maliciosa.

- Ainda não me viu jogar para dizer isso. – Pansy fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. Abriu os olhos e se levantou, indo em direção aos fundos do restaurante, onde se encontravam os banheiros.

- Já venho. – sua voz saíra baixa e provocativa, fazendo a cor dos olhos de Fred escurecerem um pouco.

Fred pouco se importou se o vissem segui-la, ela queria jogar e ele não deixaria tal oportunidade passar. Entrou pelo mesmo corredor que ela, vendo de um lado a porta para o banheiro feminino, do outro lado do corredor a porta do banheiro masculino. Viu que a loira estava quase entrando no banheiro feminino e acelerou o passo, puxando-a pelo braço.

Bateu as costas contra a parede pintada de salmão, seus olhos escuros fitando com certa raiva o ruivo que a segurava pelos braços, prensando-a contra a parede. Fitou-o e percebeu que o azul que antes estava lhe olhando com certa diversão, agora estavam escuros. Pressentiu que dera um passo perto do limite dele. Não evitou um sorriso.

- Sr. Weasley... Fred... me solte agora. – sua voz autoritária pareceu não surtir efeito contra ele.

-Vai jogar, Srta. Parkinson, como tanto queria.

Era um verdadeiro diferencial, e Pansy sabia. Nunca, em toda sua vida deixara ser prensada daquela forma e beijada. Mas ali estava um Gryffindor lhe atiçando os sentidos e beijando seus lábios. E percebera que retribuía. Um beijo forte, cheio de intenções, que espelhavam exatamente as coisas que a loira sentia no momento e nem ao menos tinha idéia disso.

Fred a prensou contra a parede com seu corpo, suas mãos a seguravam pela cintura e sua boca beijava a dela com fúria, urgência, como se simplesmente beijá-la não fosse o suficiente. Sentia as mãos dela segurando-o pelos ombros, como se estivesse o empurrando, e pensaria que era isso, se não a sentisse lhe beijando na mesma vontade. As línguas a brigarem por controle, e a respiração de ambos alta e acelerada.

- Vou elevar o nível desse jogo. – Fred sussurrou contra a boca dela, manchada de batom carmim e levemente inchada. Sua mão desceu pela perna direita dela, chegando à saia branca e a subindo minimamente, tocando parte da pele da coxa.

- Sr. Weasley, não eleve o nível do jogo, se não sabe jogar. – seu sorriso malicioso foi refletido nos olhos quase negros de Fred. Pansy o arrastava para seu jogo favorito.

* * *

_Continua..._


	4. Capítulo 4

**N.A.:** _Oi, cá estou novamente postando essa fic. Pessoas, vocês são fofa. __Agradecendo: **Vi****ra-Tempo, AB, Estrela, Samara e Cora**, vocês são fofas e lindas demais. Juro que vou passar a responder todas as reviews a partir desse cap. ok? ;D_

_Cora, obrigadinha por betar a fic._

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Hermione estava na cozinha quando Fred chegou de manhã. Viu a roupa que ele vestia totalmente amassada e torta, marcas de um batom extremamente vermelho nos lábios e em seu pescoço, o cabelo bagunçado. Teve que rir dele, vendo-o sentar-se à mesa da cozinha e olhá-la com certo carinho.

- Certo, certo. – ela sabia bem o que ele queria: uma xícara de café. Entregou a xícara com o café fumegando e sentou-se na frente dele, seus olhos brilhando de forma quase ameaçadora.

- Sem sermão, por favor. São sete da manhã. – ela levantou as mãos como se não soubesse do que ele estava falando. Mas continuou o olhando do mesmo jeito. – Ah, certo. Vai, fale logo.

- Isso não vai dar certo.

- Isso o quê? – bebeu um generoso gole de seu café quente.

- Tentar fazer a Parkinson de tonta. – seu sorriso se alargou ao ver que pelos olhos dele passaram uma sombra de surpresa, que logo foi substituída por divertimento.

- Bill lhe contou. – a menção do nome dele fez Hermione se sentir um pouco desconfortável.

- Não. Não sou tonta. Ou não me conhece para saber que consigo pegar as coisas no ar? – sentiu orgulho de si mesma nesse momento.

- É. – bebeu um gole do café e sorriu maroto para a morena à sua frente. – Mas as coisas que precisa pegar, não pega, não é?

O silêncio se instalou na cozinha, com Hermione encarando Fred, que tomava seu café em pequenos goles e sorria ainda de forma marota para ela. Hermione tinha quase certeza de que ele sabia de algo mais do que ela sabia, mas se perguntasse estaria dando o braço a torcer. Apesar de que sua curiosidade referente à aquela frase estava quase vencendo.

- Não sei do que está falando.

- É, exatamente. – Fred se levantou e fez a xícara flutuar até a pia, começando a se lavar sozinha. – Bill talvez te conte.

Hermione viu o ruivo sair da cozinha, mas ainda continuou sentada ali mesmo, pensando. Talvez tudo fosse um engano devido às altas horas que o ruivo estava chegando, a falta de sono. Mas parecia que ele fizera aquele comentário para mostrar algo que ela não estava vendo e não para afastar a conversa de Pansy Parkinson. Apesar de que nada a faria deixar de ver que todo aquele jogo absurdo viraria contra eles três.

* * *

Esticou o corpo duas vezes antes de abrir os olhos. Suas mãos estavam esticadas acima da cabeça, partes da roupa do dia anterior ainda em seu corpo. Viu o teto branco de seu quarto e o fitou com força, imagens tórridas da noite passada invadindo sua mente.

Via o ruivo a prensar em cada parede que eles viam na rua, saindo do restaurante. Via as mãos dele a desabotoarem sua camisa, vias suas mãos a agarrarem os cabelos dele. A boca dele a devorar a sua, os dentes a marcarem seus ombros. Sorriu. Não havia chegado aos finalmente, porque na verdade, não queria dar esse prazer a ele. O deixara com vontade, pedindo por mais. E se havia algo que abria o apetite de Pansy, era deixar os homens sempre querendo cada vez mais.

Desceu as mãos por seu corpo, tocando-o, refazendo o caminho que ele fizera ontem. Acendendo outra vez a vontade de se saciar. Riu outra vez, lembrando-se dos olhos famintos dele. Da boca a dizer que a queria. Do jogo rápido que eles jogavam. Afastou as pernas, minimamente, a renda que usava esquecida em algum lugar do quarto, as mãos tocando onde o ruivo tentara tocar tantas vezes durante a madrugada. Mais fundo e riu outra vez, dissimulada. Era ótimo se sentir bem por brincar com alguém. Um alguém que não conhecia seu jogo, não conhecia seu limite e muito menos do que ela era capaz. Era quase fácil demais.

O telefone tocou ao seu lado e suspirou irritada, estava em devaneios tão bons que quase poderia ser considerado pecado a interromperem.

- O que quer, Blaise?

- Me conhece bem demais. – a voz grossa do moreno parecia feliz demais do outro lado da linha. – Deitada?

- Muito. – as pontas dos dedos de sua mão esquerda desenhavam círculos em seu baixo ventre, descendo milímetro por milímetro.

- Ocupada?

- Muito.

- Eu espero. – e riu abafado. Pansy percebeu que ele parecia querer falar algo que lhe interessava.

- Fale logo. – esperou alguns segundos, sem retirar a mão de onde estava. – Quer me contar algo e não vê o momento em que eu vá reagir.

- Mais já? Não me lembro de ser rápida assim. – zombou, sabendo que a irritaria.

- Não se lembra de nada, porque não houve nada entre nós para que eu tivesse a mínima noção sobre isso. – rebateu e o ouviu rir.

- Certo. Não é culpa minha. – fez uma pausa de suspense e continuou. – Bela blusa branca sem botões que usava ontem.

Pansy levantou o corpo, sentando-se na cama e olhando pelo chão do quarto, vendo sua blusa jogada perto da porta. Respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça, era claro que Blaise não estaria ali em seu apartamento. Ele a tinha visto ontem. Prendeu a respiração quando se deu conta de com quem ele a tinha visto. Fechou os olhos e sorriu para o nada, preparando-se para as palavras que viriam a seguir.

- Onde?

- Em frente à loja deles. Passei sem querer. – respondeu sabendo bem que ela não iria acreditar nem um pouco. – Qual deles era?

- Não lhe interessa. – deitou-se outra vez, fitando o teto.

- Ora, mas que violência, Pansy. – riu por alguns segundos e decidiu provocá-la mais um pouco. – Mas ainda bem que caíra em si mesma e deixara só a noite passada, não?

- Não entendi e não faço questão. – sua voz começava a demonstrar irritação, o combustível perfeito para Blaise.

- Você vai voltar a sair com ele?

- E se for?

- Não seria você. – esperou. Sabia que havia tocado naquele ponto sensível onde conseguia fazer a Pansy Parkinson que conhecia se mostrar outra vez.

- Blaise, faça-me um favor, sim? Desligue e caça outro marido para sua mãe.

Blaise riu e realmente desligou, sabia que havia atingido Pansy. Sabia que agora estava mais do que certo que ela sairia outra vez com o Weasley, e que por vários motivos que corriam sua mente em uma velocidade alta, aquilo acabaria voltando para ela e ele usaria isso a seu favor.

Pansy fechou os olhos e jogou o telefone longe, sua mente gravando a frase do moreno. Sabia que Blaise estava a provocando, conhecia o moreno bem demais para não perceber isso, mas também havia a situação de que ele estava certo. Por que deveria sair outra vez com o Weasley? Uma de suas mãos estava em sua barriga e a resposta foi quase que imediata: ele lhe fazia pegar fogo!

Decidiu terminar logo com aquela ânsia, desceu ambas as mãos por sua barriga, tocando-se, imaginando outra vez o ruivo tentando tocá-la e não tendo permissão. Imaginando outra vez a boca dele chegar até sua barriga e não ter permissão para ir além. O quadril dele pressionado contra o seu e o joelho forçando-se entre suas pernas, excitando-a.

Riu e libertou-se, relaxando as mãos ao lado do corpo. Daquele modo não teria graça, provocaria o ruivo até que tivesse uma resposta à altura. Então assim poderia satisfazer sua ânsia e finalizar o jogo.

* * *

- Ela vem? – Fred perguntou a George, vendo o irmão quase a sair do quarto.

- Vem. Vou buscá-la agora. – sorriu de forma maliciosa para o irmão, os detalhes que Fred lhe contara ainda queimando em sua mente.

Hermione estava saindo do banheiro e viu George saindo do quarto, arrumado, cheiroso e com um sorriso que revelava todas as suas intenções. Balançou a cabeça ao passar por ele e o ouviu rir, como se ela tivesse lhe dado uma bronca. Foi até seu quarto para terminar de se arrumar para a festa de inauguração da loja.

Viu que a porta estava aberta e não se lembrava de tê-la deixado assim, empurrou a folha de madeira e viu que Bill estava lá dentro, parado em frente à sua penteadeira, o quadril encostado e os braços cruzados. Viu que ele estava sério e estranhou.

- Aconteceu algo? – disse colocando sua toalha para secar na cabeceira da cama e fitando-o.

- Ela vai à festa. – respondeu sem desfazer a feição séria.

- Pansy Parkinson na festa de inauguração da loja? Não seja ingênuo a esse ponto, Bill. – sentou-se na cama, puxando os scarpins vermelhos e calçando-os. – O máximo que George pode conseguir são amassos quentes com ela, assim como Fred conseguiu. Se é que ela não vai perceber no ato em que o ver que já não é mais o mesmo homem.

- George confirmou agora. Ela vem.

- E isso te incomoda? – levantou-se e foi até o armário, procurar por outros sapatos.

- Sinto que algo está errado.

- Tudo nisso está errado. – Hermione disse olhando por cima de seu ombro e sorrindo para ele. – Eu avisei.

- Eles querem diversão, nisso não há nada de errado.

- _Diversão._ – a morena repetiu baixo, como se pensasse seriamente na palavra. – Vocês são homens, não adolescentes. Deveriam servir de exemplo. Mas ficam a caçar mulheres. – o olhou por cima do ombro outra vez, ele estava com os olhos semicerrados. – E não se faça de bobo, porque você mais do que eles segue a risca essa história de caçar mulheres.

- Anulei meu casamento por não me sentir feliz com Fleur, não para caçar mulheres. – revelou, o que até o momento era um mistério para a morena. Hermione se virou com um par de sandálias na mão, olhando para o rosto de Bill, vendo-o lhe fitar intensamente.

- Mas caça. Pode não ter se separado para isso, mas caça. É de sua outra natureza. – sentou-se outra vez na cama e tirou os scarpins para poder colocar as sandálias que combinariam melhor com o vestido vermelho-sangue que usava.

- Tem medo dessa natureza, não?

- Não, Willian. Mas ela te consome, e isso faz com que eu não te conheça. – declarou calçando as sandálias e vendo que estavam imensamente melhores que os scarpins. Levantou-se e foi até a penteadeira, parando ao lado dele e olhando-se no espelho. - Deixe-me lhe contar uma coisa. Pansy Parkinson sabe jogar esse jogo em que vocês gostam tanto. E ela nunca perde. Pode parecer boba ou qualquer outra futilidade dessas, mas a garota já sabia jogar quando adolescente.

- Já me disse isso. Mas não é para mim que deve avisar, são os gêmeos que jogam com ela. – virou-se para encará-la.

- Mas lhes deu a idéia, deveria tomar tanto cuidado quanto eles. Alguém pode deixar escapar que você foi o mentor.

- E o que essa pessoa ganharia com isso? – levantou uma sobrancelha em desafio.

- Nada. – levantou ambas as sobrancelhas, fingindo que não sabia do que ele falava. – Apenas a certeza de que esse plano fosse voltar direto em vocês e essa pessoa pudesse falar: eu te avisei!

- Gosta demais dessa frase. – disse emburrado.

- Um pouco. – passou um batom que pegara emprestado de Ginny e sorriu através do espelho para o ruivo, só agora o olhando e vendo que ele já estava pronto.

Os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo firme, uma camisa de botões preta, calça jeans desgastadas e sapatos escuros. Respirou fundo e sentiu o perfume que ele usava. Teve que fechar os olhos e se concentrar, pois ele usava exatamente o perfume que lhe dera no natal anterior e o qual a deixava tonta. Era um cheiro forte, que combinava com a personalidade dele.

- Está bonita. – ele a tirou de seu pequeno devaneio.

- Obrigada. Você também. – alisou o vestido algumas vezes antes de se afastar dele e ir até sua cama, pegando o casaco e a varinha. – Vamos?

- Uma pergunta. – aproximou-se em passos lentos, cabeça baixa como se pensasse seriamente na pergunta que faria. Hermione teve que sorrir. – Acha realmente que o jogo deles vai acabar em sentimentos?

- Sim. – assentiu e o viu lhe olhar fundo nos olhos.

- Não tem curiosidade de entrar em um desses jogos, Srta. Granger? – um sorriso malicioso se insinuou do lado direito de seus lábios.

- Sr. Weasley, infelizmente, se não percebeu, já jogo esse jogo. – deu o braço para ele, puxando-o para fora do quarto e apagando a luz. – Diferente, mas jogo.

Bill apenas riu e desceu as escadas ao lado dela, pensando no mesmo momento em que Fred e George, que a noite prometia algumas surpresas e algumas satisfações.

* * *

George ficou parado na porta do prédio olhando para a loira que saía de lá de dentro, rebolando na medida certa, com um vestido que deixava pouco para a imaginação de quem olhasse. Viu os olhos dela em seu rosto e não deixou dúvida de que ela o havia reconhecido. Esperou até que ela se aproximasse, parando à sua frente. Mas a loira sorriu e aproximou-se ainda mais de seu corpo, esperando para poderem aparatar.

- Srta. Parkinson.

- Sei jogar esse jogo também... – fechou os olhos e segurou sua bolsa, afirmando a si mesma que os gêmeos jogavam melhor do que ela esperava. – George.

* * *

_Continua..._


	5. Capítulo 5

**N.A.:** _Pessoas, fiquei tão feliz que vocês comentaram e pediram pela att dessa fic em outras fics. Agradeço: **AB, Samara, Vira-Tempo, Cora e Estrela**. *-*_

_Adoro todas vocês, de verdade. Sorry se não respondi alguma review de vocês, juro mudar isso._

_Agradecendo a Cora que betou essa fic._

_Boa Leitura, pessoas!_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 5**

Todos. Todos no recinto se silenciaram e ficaram com os olhos atentos em George e em sua acompanhante. Para todos os espectadores parecia surreal demais Pansy Parkinson estar ali, ao lado de George, enquanto a mão dele rodeava-lhe a cintura, os dedos cravados na pele descoberta pelo vestido.

Ela sorria daquela forma dissimulada, sentindo-se bem em causar tal reação nas pessoas. Achou algumas cabeças vermelhas à sua direita e viu Fred, que a olhava com a mesma fome da noite anterior. Mas Pansy fingiu simplesmente que não vira nada e entregou o casaco para George, que o guardou e voltou para seu lado. Parecia estar com medo de que ela sumisse.

Hermione estava em um canto e apenas acenou negativamente com a cabeça quando George a olhou, mas o ruivo não pareceu se importar. Pansy não moveu os braços para colocá-los perto de George, apenas deixou que ele mantivesse o braço em si, provando para algumas pessoas ali dentro de que estavam "juntos".

- Quer algo para beber? – George perguntou e Pansy apenas negou, um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. Via em cada rosto ali a surpresa, e viu no rosto da Granger, desaprovação. Teve que rir. A morena com toda a certeza já sabia que ela e os gêmeos estavam envolvidos. Mas talvez, pelo modo como ela estava olhando para George, ela apenas achasse que eles sabiam que Pansy estava alheia.

Pansy sorriu para Granger, o sorriso de satisfação ao vê-la lhe fitando daquele jeito. Mas foi interrompida, ao ver que Fred se aproximava, olhando-a por inteiro, os olhos escuros outra vez. Sorriu para si mesma tentando ao máximo deixar que eles achassem que estavam enganando-a.

- Srta. Parkinson. – ele disse, sorrindo e olhando para o irmão. George fez um pequeno aceno com a cabeça, negando que tinha feito algo.

- Sr. Weasley. – ela disse, sem especificar com quem estava falando. – Ainda não gosta de jogos? – a pergunta saiu maliciosa pela boca pintada dela, e Fred voltou sua atenção aos olhos dela, vendo que George a apertara ainda mais na cintura. – Já volto.

Seguiu em direção aos banheiros, nos fundos da loja. Passando por pessoas que nunca veria em outra festa, mas ali estavam, todas a fitando como se ela fosse a Lula Gigante com vestido. Riu de si mesma, estava ali apenas pelo jogo. O jogo insano que eles colocaram na mesa. Porque Pansy sabia que Fred contara a George tudo o que ocorrera na noite passada. E o gêmeo ficara interessado.

Olhou-se no pequeno espelho do banheiro, sorrindo ao ver que estava realmente chamando a atenção. Ninguém esqueceria seu rosto tão cedo, muito menos pelas fofocas que surgiriam ao redor de Pansy Parkinson estar saindo com um dos gêmeos Weasley. Mal sabiam as pessoas que ela sairia com ambos, e daria o jogo por finalizado. Com morte súbita.

* * *

- Isso vai dar tão errado. – Hermione comentou, bebendo um gole do seu suco, olhando dentro dos olhos de Harry. O rapaz apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça, concordando.

Harry estava olhando Hermione, como ela estava se portando naquela noite. A morena chegara acompanhada de Bill, que nesse mesmo momento, não tirava os olhos dela. Tinha algo estranho, e por mais que perguntasse, Hermione apenas dizia que Harry estava vendo demais.

- Mas Pansy não é burra, ela sabe bem o que está fazendo. – Harry comentou bebendo sua bebida, olhando para a porta ao vê-la se abrindo. Seus olhos fitaram a pessoa que entrava, e ouviu o riso de Hermione ao seu lado.

- O seu sorriso fica tão diferente. – disse vendo o amigo abaixar os olhos, como se estivesse envergonhado. Mas sabia que ele não estava. Hermione era uma das poucas que sabia a verdade sobre Harry e Malfoy. Mas isso não significava nada, pois eles não estavam juntos, de verdade. Era uma relação complicada.

Harry continuou com o rosto abaixado, evitando dar mais indícios do que já dera. Era praticamente patético como seu rosto se comportava de forma autônoma quando Draco estava por perto. Sentiu a mão de Hermione sobre seu rosto, levantando-o pelo queixo, sorrindo de forma maternal. Ouviu a voz de Malfoy perto e bebeu um gole de sua bebida, evitando sorrir ainda mais.

- Boa noite, Granger. – o loiro disse e acenou brevemente com a cabeça para a morena, que sorriu. – Boa noite, Potter.

Harry apenas sorriu balançando a cabeça, vendo que Draco o fitava discretamente por inteiro. Aquilo não lhe ajudou em nada, mas fixou seus olhos em um ponto no rosto de Hermione, evitando ficar vermelho. Odiava quando Draco fazia isso, pois sabia bem o efeito que causava nele.

Draco logo engatou em uma conversa com Hermione, falando sobre o Ministério, empregos e posses. Nada que interessasse a Harry, que virara Auror, e no momento estava de férias. Olhou ao redor, vendo que Pansy voltava para o lado de George, dessa vez conversando brevemente com ele, sorrindo o tempo todo. Um sorriso que ele jurava já ter visto em algum lugar, mas não conseguia descobrir onde.

Foi quando George inclinou o corpo e disse algo no ouvido da loira, e ela fechou os olhos momentaneamente, sorrindo de um outro jeito, que Harry se lembrou de onde conhecia aquele sorriso. Blaise Zabini sorria daquele jeito. Era um jeito zombeteiro, malicioso e sério de rir. Algo que ele nunca tinha visto no rosto de mais ninguém, mas agora, via no rosto da Parkinson.

Bebeu outra vez de seu copo e percebeu que ele estava vazio. Olhou para Hermione e para Draco, mostrando que seu copo estava vazio, e saiu de perto deles, indo até a mesa de bebidas. Achou a garrafa com o líquido âmbar a balançar brevemente e encheu seu copo, virando metade logo após.

- Vai ficar bêbado com facilidade. – uma voz baixa soou bem perto de seu ouvido. Harry não precisou se virar para ver quem era. Sorriu para si mesmo, enquanto enchia o copo novamente e colocava a garrafa na mesa.

- Seria algo péssimo, os gêmeos ainda vão aprontar com os convidados e detestaria ser o que cairia na brincadeira. – virou-se devagar, vendo Draco lhe fitando intensamente nos olhos. – Estava falando de serviço para me entediar?

- Mais ou menos. – Malfoy pegou um copo vazio e colocou Firewhisky também, sorrindo ao ver Harry balançar a cabeça. – Granger adora serviço, nada mais justo do que falar com ela sobre isso.

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça, bebendo a metade de seu copo outra vez. Malfoy estalou a língua no céu da boca duas vezes, passando a mão nos longos cabelos e os jogando para trás, retirando-os dos olhos cinza. Correu os olhos pelo salão, vendo alguém que não achou realmente que veria ali. Deu de ombros e voltou sua atenção para Harry.

* * *

- Não seria justo se fôssemos embora antes de fazer um discurso. – George comentou sobre um comentário anterior de Fred, enquanto Pansy parecia ocupada bebendo um pouco de Firewhisky de seu copo. – Aliás, ela parece estar jogando como nós, acalme-se.

Fred reclamou algo baixo e afastou-se. George apenas sorriu e puxou Pansy novamente para mais perto de si, encostando sua boca no ouvido dela, respirando lentamente ali. Porém, a loira o afastou, olhando seriamente nos seus olhos.

- Não sou de carícias, Sr. Weasley. – o advertiu, fitando seus olhos seriamente para que tivesse certeza de que ele passaria isso para o irmão. – Não em público, ao menos.

-Me perdoe Srta. Parkinson. – disse como se falasse com uma realeza.

George quis arrancar o sorriso que ela lhe dera com sua resposta com um beijo, mandando as regras dela e a educação às favas. Mas não faria isso, não a provocaria, ainda tinha coisas demais para acontecer aquela noite. Ainda era cedo, e ele e George ainda não haviam feito o discurso, a abertura oficial da loja, nem mesmo a brincadeira. E essa definitivamente seria a parte mais divertida da noite.

- Quer beber mais algo? – perguntou para ela, ainda olhando-a nos olhos, vendo que ela sabia que algo estava por vir, mas não sabia o que. A loira negou e disse que pegaria a bebida ela mesma.

Pansy queria ver como ele reagiria ao vê-la se afastar, ao vê-la saindo de seus braços. E também queria ver se o outro, Fred, faria algo. Estava em um frenesi absurdo para ver se conseguia fazer com que um deles, ou ambos, estragassem o jogo. Teria uma desculpa para acabar com aquilo. Mesmo que não quisesse.

Aproximou-se da mesa das bebidas, vendo que havia apenas duas pessoas paradas ali, e aquilo lhe chamou a atenção. Franziu as sobrancelhas, olhava diretamente para as duas pessoas juntas, o peito comprimindo-se quando quis dizer o nome de ambos. Era um riso misturado a um gesto com as mãos para tapar os olhos e não querer acreditar que estava mesmo vendo aquele sorriso.

Os olhos verdes de Potter a fitaram seriamente, Pansy apenas sorriu, abrindo a boca para mostrar bem os dentes, um sorriso de satisfação. Malfoy percebeu que Potter olhava para algum lugar, e que seus olhos estavam raivosos. Fitou o que ele fitava e apenas sorriu, sabia bem que Pansy usaria isso contra si, mas passara tempo demais tentando manipular algo que não tinha rédeas.

- Ignore-a. – disse a Potter, trazendo a atenção dele para si novamente. – Ela apenas quer chamar atenção.

- Draco. – Pansy disse aproximando-se, parando ao lado dele, e olhou para Potter, sorrindo novamente. – Potter.

- Parkinson. – Harry disse e viu Draco continuar lhe fitando, ora bebendo, ora apenas balançando o copo. Não sabia bem como agir, aquela era uma situação inusitada. Nunca poderia dizer que encontraria com Parkinson, e que ficaria a sentir-se um estranho perto de Draco. Mas era exatamente como se sentia, e ela parecia ver isso, pois enchia o copo com Firewhisky bem devagar, sorrindo todo o processo.

Finalmente a loira se afastou da mesa, mas enquanto caminhava olhou por cima do ombro, ainda não acreditando no que vira. Claro, Malfoy sempre fora galanteador, para conseguir o que queria, ele usava o sorriso e os olhos cinza. Mas nunca o vira dirigir um sorriso apaixonado a mais ninguém que não a ela, há vários anos. Sentou-se em uma cadeira afastada, cruzando as pernas lentamente ao ver que George a olhava.

George aproximou-se dela, cabeça baixa, olhos rápidos, as mãos no bolso da calça. A loira parecia que tinha algo escondido por detrás do sorriso, parecia que havia descoberto algo tão impossível, algo tão divertido que mal se continha. A música tocava baixa, uma balada popular. A vocalista falava algo sobre afundarem juntos, que tudo ficaria bem. George pensou na situação em que estavam se afundando.

Balançou a cabeça, nada o impediria de concluir seu plano com Fred, nem mesmo algumas conseqüências desastrosas, quais ele não queria pensar no momento. Chegou perto da cadeira em que Pansy estava sentada, olhando seu corpo. A loira não era uma beldade, ela era bonita, claro, mas nada demais. O que na verdade lhe chamava a atenção, eram as pernas. Um belo par de coxas, quase que completamente descobertos pela posição que ela as cruzara.

Sorriu, subindo os olhos das pernas para os olhos castanhos da loira, vendo-a lhe sorrir e curvar o dedo indicador, o chamando para perto. Claro, ela queria lhe perguntar algo. Inclinou-se, sua boca ficando perigosamente perto da dela, o hálito quente tocando sua face, atiçando seus instintos.

- O que Malfoy faz aqui? – perguntou olhando-o fixamente nos olhos, tendo a certeza de que o corpo dele estava totalmente à sua frente, tapando a visão de quem quer que a olhasse naquele momento.

- Um dos convidados.

Ela sorriu e encostou-se na cadeira, sorrindo da resposta dele. Aparentemente aquele gêmeo era um cofre, não revelaria o que Pansy queria. Pois com toda certeza, se Draco fosse um dos convidados dele e de Fred, ele responderia de outra maneira. Mas o modo como falou indicava que ele era convidado de outra pessoa.

Bebeu um pouco mais de sua bebida e fitou George, sorrindo ao vê-lo encarando novamente suas pernas. Já tinha duas fraquezas do ruivo para usar contra ele depois, mas no momento, ela queria apenas mais uma escapada, mais uma escorregada de Malfoy. Apenas para poder confirmar o que estava rondando sua mente.

- Vai embora comigo? – George perguntou, capturando a atenção dela outra vez para si. Pansy apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, sem sorrir. – Ou podemos esperar todos irem embora.

A loira não respondeu, apenas ficou a fitá-lo, esperando que ele entendesse que ela não iria deixar que ele fosse além do irmão. Iria barrá-lo do mesmo jeito, nas mesmas coisas. Deixaria a ambos salivando por ela, isso inflava o ego de qualquer mulher. E se eles soubessem jogar o jogo no tabuleiro dela, ela sairia ganhando, assim como eles.

Levantou-se, vendo além de George, que Fred seguia seus movimentos, como que querendo saber antecipadamente se ela beijaria George, se ela indicaria algo que o incluísse também. Mas Pansy apenas sorriu para ele, virando seus olhos castanhos para George, sorrindo para ele também, entregando o copo para que ele bebesse um pouco. Essa noite deixaria as coisas de lado, se importaria em atiçar os cinco sentidos do ruivo à sua frente. Draco seria um assunto para tratar com mais cuidado no dia seguinte.

* * *

Hermione riu da pequena piada que Ron fizera, olhando para ele e batendo devagar em seu braço. Luna ria junto, de mãos dadas com Ron. Fazia algum tempo que Harry e Draco estavam a conversar na mesa de bebidas, e não havia como ela distrair mais a atenção de Ron para que ele não fosse encanar com o loiro.

Ron poderia ser o melhor amigo de Harry, mas quando Hermione disse ao moreno que não seria uma boa idéia contar o porquê de não ter ficado com Ginny após o final da Guerra, ela acertara. E pouco tempo depois Harry vira o porquê. Ron declarou uma guerra particular ao loiro, querendo vê-lo o mais longe possível de si e de sua família e amigos.

Fazia alguns anos que Hermione ajudava Harry, escondendo os segredos do amigo. Mas aquela noite estava difícil, pois os dois estavam a poucos passos, e se Ron os visse e resolvesse que iria afastar Malfoy de Harry, não teria riso ou conversa que o seguraria ali.

Graças a uma alma abençoada, Luna chamou a atenção de Ron para verem algo em uma prateleira mais afastada, do outro lado da loja, e isso deu tempo à morena para olhar para Harry, indicando que Ron estava ali. O moreno assentiu e indicou um lugar mais reservado para que ele e Malfoy pudessem conversar sem ter perigo de que alguma maldição acertasse o loiro.

- Assim eles acabam se entregando. – Bill disse parando ao lado de Mione, encostando-se na parede e cruzando os braços. A morena se virou assustando-se com sua voz, mas sorriu, dissimulando o que estava fazendo antes.

- Não entendi. – bebeu de seu copo de suco, olhando para as pessoas que passavam perto de si.

- Estou desatento esses dias, mas não sou cego. – comentou, sorrindo para o olhar preocupado de Hermione. Ela ia começar a dizer algo, protegendo o amigo, mas Bill foi mais rápido e colocou o dedo sobre a boca dela, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos. – Não me interessa o que Harry faz da vida dele, se ele joga o jogo e se dá bem, está bom para mim.

- Tudo é jogo para você? – perguntou afastando o rosto do dedo dele, olhando-o séria. Às vezes parecia que Bill era o mais novo no lugar de Ginny.

- Nesses dias, sim. – foi sincero, e ela pareceu não gostar nem um pouco. – Você mesma me disse que joga.

- Isso não quer dizer que eu aceite ou ache bonito o tipo de jogo que você joga. – explicou e aproximou-se dele, tinha que garantir o segredo de Harry. – E Willian, não comente nada sobre Harry, sim?

Bill ficou sério, aproximou-se de Hermione, a olhando dentro dos olhos, falando bem baixo e bem devagar, como se ela fosse uma criança com problemas de aprendizado.

- É Bill. – a viu girar os olhos. – E o que Harry faz ou deixa de fazer da vida dele, é problema dele, não meu.

Hermione engoliu em seco, nunca tinha ficado tão perto de Bill como estava agora. E isso era tão inusitado que parecia errado. Tratou de dar um passo para trás, apenas o fitando e sabendo que ele estava a se divertir às suas custas, o sorriso denunciava isso.

- Que bom. – disse depois de algum tempo, em resposta ao que ele falara. – E já lhe disse, tem horas que lembro, e outras que não.

- Teremos que gravar isso em sua memória, garota. – Bill gracejou, sorrindo de um modo que fez Hermione corar levemente. Apoiou-se outra vez na parede, olhando-a. Era interessante provocar Hermione, ela se envergonhava, mas revidava.

- Gostaria de entender como faria isso. – devolveu a provocação, bebendo o resto do suco de seu copo e o colocando no balcão perto de si. Bill riu da frase dela, passando a mão pelos cabelos presos, o perfume dele espalhando-se ao seu redor.

- Há várias maneiras de isso acontecer. – olhou-a fundo nos olhos castanhos, vendo-a prender sua atenção também. – Pode ser repetindo várias vezes.

- E em que situação eu diria seu nome várias e várias vezes, _Willian_? – disse o nome dele para provocá-lo, mas somente quando terminou a pergunta e viu o sorriso que ele lhe dava, é que percebeu o que falara.

- Posso lhe dar algumas idéias. – viu a morena fechar os olhos, abaixando a cabeça, mordendo o lábio inferior. Ela estava corando, e isso para Bill era quase como um prêmio. Ela corava toda vez que entendia a investida descarada dele, e ficava vermelha e quieta, porque gostava. Mas não respondia nada, apenas ficava ali, às vezes lhe passando sermão quando se acalmava.

- Você _precisa_ parar de jogar desse jeito, Bill. – comentou levantando os olhos para ele, fitando-o séria. Bill percebeu que ela estava um pouco séria demais para uma provocação como aquela.

- Acalme-se, Mione, estamos apenas pondo os peões no tabuleiro. – sorriu, mas a morena continuou séria. E dessa vez a viu ficar ainda mais séria enquanto aproximava-se o passo que havia recuado antes.

- Bill, sem conversa de jogo. – sua voz baixou o suficiente para que somente eles a escutassem. – Eu já lhe dei todos os avisos possíveis, se não quer ver, não é problema meu. – o ruivo levantou uma sobrancelha. Hermione engoliu em seco, não iria desistir da coragem que estava correndo em suas veias naquele momento. – Quando essa sua fase de perseguição acabar, espero que veja o que eu quis dizer.

O ruivo abriu a boca para retrucar, mas George foi mais rápido, falando mais alto que todos, graças a um feitiço.

- Pessoal, é hora do jogo!

* * *

_Continua..._


	6. Capítulo 6

**N.A.:** _Olá, pessoas, tudo bem? Bom, eu passei aqui pra postar mais um cap. e agradecer: **Samara, AB, Vira-Tempo, Cora, A. and The Moon, Estrela e Myara**, que comentaram. Adoro vocês, e adoro como vocês pedem por essa fic. Fico MUITO feliz mesmo._

_Agradecendo também as pessoas lindas que colocaram a fic no alerta/favoritos._

_Espero que gostem desse capítulo, é um dos meus preferidos. *-*_

_Obrigada Cora por betar. Amo-te!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Todos se viraram na direção de George quando esse começou a explicar como seria a brincadeira da noite para inaugurar de vez a Loja. Todos prestavam muita atenção, olhando para os lados, alguns mais ansiosos que outros. Fred riu quando ouviu George contar que dentro das bebidas que todos estavam bebendo, havia uma gota da nova poção deles. Uma poção capaz de fazer estragos, ou maravilhas.

Claro, eles omitiram a parte de que somente algumas pessoas estavam bebendo a poção, pois ela estava somente no suco. George sorriu maroto para todos os presentes, vendo quais pessoas carregavam um copo de suco. Ao olhar para o lado, viu que Hermione olhava desconfiada para dentro do seu copo, ela havia acabado de pegar mais um copo de suco e ele já estava pela metade. Segurou o riso o máximo que conseguiu. Aquilo começaria a ficar interessante em alguns segundos.

Bill sorriu, sabendo onde a poção estava e viu com certo divertimento que Hermione já tinha bebido. Viu quando George parou de falar, examinando os efeitos que começavam a aparecer. Algumas pessoas começaram a retirar moedas, galeões, presentes, jóias dos bolsos. Essas eram as pessoas sortudas. Já as outras pessoas, não estavam mais tão alegres. Algumas tinham os cabelos crescendo em cores do arco-íris, outras estavam com dois narizes, outras dançavam sem parar a Polca.

Ao redor da Loja, risos ecoavam, e gritos também. A noite estava começando a melhorar, exatamente como Fred e George previram. Bill olhou novamente para Hermione, após ver Percy sair nervoso da loja, onde seu nariz ganhava um gêmeo bem ao lado. A morena ainda fitava o suco, balançando o copo de um lado para o outro, tentando entender a lógica da poção e por que ela ainda não estava fazendo efeito em si.

- Eu entendi que somente o suco tem a poção. – olhou para as pessoas ao seu redor, e depois colou os olhos nos de Bill, que sorria. – Por que não aconteceu nada comigo?

- Certeza disso? – a voz de Bill chamou a atenção da morena, que o viu olhando para seu cabelo. Por um segundo ela prendeu o ar nos pulmões, temendo que seu cabelo estivesse crescendo em todas as cores do arco-íris. Devagar, puxou uma mecha caída e a ergueu perante os olhos, vendo que o que puxava não era uma mecha do seu cabelo castanho encaracolado, mas sim uma mecha de cabelo loiro platinado liso, escorrido.

Harry riu ao ouvir o grito de Hermione chamando os gêmeos para perto dela, para desfazerem o efeito da poção. Riu e olhou novamente para Draco parado ao seu lado, rindo da histeria da Granger. Draco bebeu o resto de seu copo e o colocou na mesa, voltando para fora do campo de visão de várias pessoas.

Estavam debaixo do batente da porta que daria para a sala antes do estoque. Harry de costas para a sala e Draco ao seu lado, encostado no batente. Olhavam-se de canto de olho, Harry sempre ficando vermelho ao ver que Draco estava lhe fitando e sorrindo daquele jeito que sempre sorria quando se viam. Sabia que Draco estava naquela festa somente porque pedira, e exatamente porque queria vê-lo. Mas era tão complicado o que acontecia entre eles, que Harry realmente já havia deixado para o destino resolver, porque ele estava cansado.

- Acha que Granger pode matar um deles? – Malfoy perguntou, virando-se e ficando de frente para Harry, encostando as costas no batente.

- Matar, não, mas pode machucá-los. – Harry riu da possibilidade, sabendo bem que a amiga odiava que estragassem seu cabelo. – Não tomou suco, não é?

- Não. – Malfoy respondeu rindo, sabia bem que Potter estava ciente de era somente no suco que teria a poção, por isso a evitou. – Como vão as coisas?

- Do mesmo jeito de sempre, Malfoy. – sua resposta fez o outro sorrir. Eles nunca conversavam sobre nada, apenas a presença do outro era suficiente. E Draco odiava ter que ficar somente olhando para Potter. Mas não havia muito a ser feito, nenhum deles falava ou fazia algo que declarasse seus sentimentos. Apesar de que ambos sabiam bem o que o outro sentia.

- Vai embora cedo? – perguntou, sorrindo de forma ainda mais larga ao vê-lo corar.

- Logo mais. – sua voz saiu baixa, odiava ficar desse jeito perto dele. – Por quê?

O loiro balançou a cabeça, assentindo. Queria realmente ir embora e levar o moreno com ele, mas não conseguiu falar nada, apenas sorriu, observando quando Potter se virou também, encostando as costas no batente. O moreno olhava-o nos olhos cinza, os verdes faiscando de modo absurdo. Teve que fazer algo, não conseguia mais ficar perto e longe, sentindo e escondendo.

- Vou embora. – declarou, vendo Harry deixar o sorriso morrer, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito. Respirou fundo, desencostando-se do batente e passou as mãos na roupa, a desamassando. – Vai ficar?

Harry respirou fundo, sem saber bem o que responder. Draco nunca falara nada parecido, nunca lhe dissera nada igual aquilo. Mas na verdade, Harry nunca dera oportunidade. Talvez hoje Draco estivesse realmente aproveitando todas as chances que tinha perto dele, e as usaria para que algo finalmente acontecesse.

- Para onde vai? – a pergunta provocou um sorriso malicioso no rosto de Draco, fazendo Harry corar outra vez. Mas o loiro não respondeu o que passou por sua mente. Não, ainda não era hora disso. Queria conversar com Potter, queria conhecê-lo, aquele lado que a Guerra afundara, escondera.

- Tomar alguma coisa. – declarou, sorrindo e começando a sair.

Harry não soube o que fazer, não tinha idéia do que fazer. Era tão diferente ver aquelas reações de Malfoy, que quase não acreditava que ele realmente havia falado. Viu o corpo do loiro ganhando distância do seu, as pernas do loiro afastando-o de si, movendo-se para a porta de saída. Via as costas dele ereta, a postura sempre altiva combinando com o nome que ele carregava.

Viu o braço dele se esticar e a mão se fechar na maçaneta, girando-a. Tinha que fazer algo ou aquela oportunidade passaria. Viu um relance dos olhos cinza brilhando conforme o rosto dele se virava por cima do ombro, os lábios abrindo-se em um sorriso malicioso. Potter viu aquele sorriso sumir pela porta, enquanto a madeira se fechava, e Harry estremeceu.

Nunca andara tão rápido em toda sua vida, atravessando a loja e sumindo pela porta de entrada, encontrando Malfoy parado de braços cruzados, sorrindo daquele jeito que fazia o moreno corar. Sorriu e mordeu o lábio inferior, enquanto o loiro indicava com a cabeça para o lado, para onde Potter deveria segui-lo.

* * *

Horas se passaram, pessoas tentavam feitiços e feitiços para desfazerem a poção que os gêmeos haviam colocado no suco, algumas até conseguiram, mas a maioria continuou a ter péssimas horas de azar. Hermione já estava conformada em ter os cabelos lisos e loiros platinados, jogando-os para lá e para cá, brincando e imitando a ex-mulher de Bill. As pessoas que estavam por perto deram risada, Bill apenas balançava a cabeça e sorria fracamente, olhando-a nos olhos quando ela o olhava.

Fred passou pelas pessoas, conversando, rindo e pregando peças, mas seus olhos estavam sempre observando os movimentos maliciosos e certeiros de Pansy com George. Pansy agora olhava nos olhos de George, a boca atiçando-o com um sorriso malicioso. Fred adoraria ver o que aconteceria, mas tinha que se assegurar de que George ficasse com Pansy, e que só então pudessem dar aquele xeque-mate.

* * *

Pansy viu as pessoas irem embora, aos poucos a Loja foi esvaziando e ela teve uma idéia para que chamasse menos atenção do que se ficasse até o fim. Foi em direção ao depósito, olhando dentro dos olhos de George, que ficou intrigado pelo jeito que ela o estava olhando. George mordeu o lábio inferior, evitando segui-la, mas viu para onde ela foi. E entendeu o que ela estava fazendo.

Nas próximas duas horas, enquanto ajudava Fred a distribuir o antídoto da poção no suco, apenas para os mais chegados, ele imaginava exatamente o que estava acontecendo no depósito. Comentou brevemente com Fred onde ela estava, vendo o irmão rir e lhe desejar boa sorte.

Quando todos se foram, a família e Hermione ainda ficaram conversando um pouco. Mas logo conseguiu fazê-los irem embora, quase os expulsando. Molly achou estranho tal atitude, mas não disse nada, Fred disse que ficaria para ajudar George a limpar tudo. Quando todos se foram, Fred foi para a porta de saída, piscando um dos olhos para George e saindo, trancando a porta por fora.

- Achei que o jogo acabaria hoje. – Pansy comentou saindo do depósito. George deu risada, virando-se e a vendo.

Talvez fosse pela primeira vez que reparava na roupa que ela estava usando; um vestido provocativo, que agarrava com força em sua cintura. Cobria seus seios precariamente, e deixava sua pele clara ainda mais chamativa. Aproximou-se dela, segurando-a pelos cabelos claros curtos, sorrindo ao vê-la fechar os olhos e sorrir.

- Srta. Parkinson. – ele chamou, sorrindo ao vê-la abrir somente um pouco os olhos, deixando que as fendas mostrassem as íris extremamente escuras. – O que lhe deu idéia de que esse jogo acabaria hoje?

- Fred acabou de ir... – George fechou ainda mais a mão nos cabelos dela, respirando fundo ao ouvi-la gemer bem baixo. -... embora.

- E você se importou com isso?

Pansy abriu os olhos bem devagar, sorrindo conforme as pálpebras a deixavam fitar os olhos claros de George. Arqueou, tocando devagar o corpo dele brevemente com o seu, estremecendo ao vê-lo empurrar seu corpo contra o dele. A boca de George buscou a dela, enquanto segurava com mais força os fios claros dela contra seus dedos, a boca com batom vermelho manchando a sua.

Segurou a mão livre dele, colocando-a na própria camisa clara dele, empurrando os dedos por sobre os botões, indicando o que queria. George riu durante o processo de beijá-la e abrir sua própria camisa. Sua boca marcou a de Pansy, enquanto seu corpo a empurrava, querendo cada vez mais contato.

- Onde está a parede? – reclamou ao perceber que nunca chegava a uma parede para poder prensá-la. Pansy sorriu e afastou-se dele, mas foi puxada de volta para perto do corpo do ruivo pelo cabelo, deixando um gemido de dor escapar de sua boca marcada. – Aonde pensa que vai?

- Aumentar o nível do jogo.

A loira ergueu um pouco o próprio vestido, levantando a perna para poder colocar o pé com o sapato de salto em uma cadeira que estava perto, puxando George para que encaixasse perfeitamente no corpo dela. Ambos estremeceram quando os corpos se tocaram, e sem ainda soltar os fios loiros de Pansy, George gemeu profundamente ao senti-la segurar também seus cabelos.

- Apenas lhe devolvendo. – seu sorriso indicou que a cada vez que ele a segurasse com força pelo cabelo, ela devolveria. Viu o ruivo sorrir, puxando seu cabelo com certa força para trás, expondo seu pescoço. Aproveitou a investida e puxou os cabelos vermelhos dele na mesma força que ele usara, para que seu rosto ficasse contra a curva do pescoço dela, dando acesso ilimitado àquela parte.

Ambos estavam colados, os corpos suando de vontade um pelo outro. Mas Pansy o impedia de tocá-la de verdade, apenas acariciando por cima da roupa, tocando apenas a pele das coxas, ombros e braços. Claro, ela queria mais, era evidente pelo modo como reagia ao corpo dele, como queria o corpo dele, mas precisava se controlar, exatamente como fizera na noite passada.

Sentiu o quadril bater contra o seu, causando um gemido sufocado pelo beijo dele. Sentia perfeitamente o corpo dele, a excitação se sobrepondo à calça, deixando-a saber exatamente o que ele queria. Mas nada a faria aceitar ceder a ele essa noite.

- Vamos...

- Ficar por aqui. – Pansy o cortou e terminou a frase, mas não do jeito que ele esperava. Subiu e desceu o quadril atiçando-o pela última vez, sorrindo diabolicamente ao ouvi-lo gemer em frustração.

- Srta. Parkinson. – riu ao ouvi-lo lhe chamar, era delicioso ouvir isso após uma sessão de beijos e carícias como aquela que tivera. Pansy nunca se sentira tão mulher. Mexeu a cabeça, soltando os dedos dele embrenhados ainda em seus cabelos, soltando também sua mão da dele. – Aonde pensa que vai?

- Para minha casa.

George riu, lembrando-se do que Fred falara sobre ela, mas não acreditava que ela realmente achara que ele a deixaria ir embora. Pansy soltou-se do corpo dele, separando-se e descendo o pé da cadeira. O olhou por inteiro, sem pudor algum em seus olhos, enquanto os escorria por toda a extensão do corpo de George. Via a respiração do ruivo acelerada, a calça apertada devida à excitação. A boca entreaberta deixava pequenos sorrisos escaparem conforme se sentia cada vez mais excitado com a inspeção dela.

- Tenha uma excelente noite, Sr. Weasley.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, ajeitando-os e indo em direção ao seu casaco, agora sozinho no mancebo ao canto. A bolsa estava junto, e ela olhou por cima do ombro para ter certeza de que George ainda estava no mesmo lugar. Sorriu ao vê-lo inclinando a cabeça um pouco para a esquerda, olhando suas pernas à mostra, como se a pouco não as tivesse decorado com as pontas dos dedos.

- Eu acabo de empatar o jogou, Sr. Weasley. – disse colocando o casaco, indo em direção à porta, vendo George respirar fundo e sorrir ao mesmo tempo, lhe emprestando um ar safado.

- Desempataremos então, Srta. Parkinson.

Pansy apenas concordou com a cabeça, rindo maliciosa enquanto saía da loja, olhando para os lados e desaparatando. George ainda ficou vários minutos parado no mesmo lugar, olhando para fora da loja, pelo vidro da porta. Sua mão foi para sua virilha, segurando-a. A dor de ter ficado tanto tempo excitado e sem ter o alívio apropriado era forte, mas esperaria. Esperaria e teria uma grande recompensa.

Se tivesse o dobro do que teve hoje com ela, da próxima vez, estaria satisfeito por um bom tempo. E essa recompensa nem George e nem Fred deixariam escapar. Não com Pansy Parkinson jogando.

* * *

- Mude meu cabelo, agora. – Hermione disse para Fred assim que entraram n'A Toca. Todos deram risada, mas a morena parecia estar falando sério. Fred suspirou, ergueu a varinha e saiu correndo escadas acima. Hermione deu dois passos indicando que o seguiria, mas Bill a segurou pela cintura, a impedindo de matar o irmão mais novo dele.

- Vem, eu sei mudar de volta.

Após as devidas despedidas de 'boa-noite', a casa ficou silenciosa, apenas Bill e Hermione ficaram na cozinha, o ruivo pegou uma cerveja no armário, olhando a morena cruzar os braços e lhe fitar irritada.

- Ficou bonita assim.

- Perdi mais de vinte pontos no meu Q.I. com esse cabelo. – Hermione sabia que era maldade falar mal de loiras, porque na verdade, não tinha nada contra elas, mas estava tão irritada que apenas conseguia deixar sua boca falar coisas assim.

- Continua a mesma, Mione.

- O cabelo, Bill. – o lembrou que ele dissera que reverteria o processo.

- Não tenho o antídoto. – declarou, bebendo um gole da cerveja, vendo os olhos dela inflamarem. – Terá que esperar George voltar, só ele tem agora. – bebeu outro gole, vendo uma veia saltar no pescoço dela. – E pelo que vi, ele vai demorar hoje.

Hermione respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, passando as mãos pelos cabelos platinados. Aquilo só poderia ser uma brincadeira de Merlin com ela, não era possível que fosse verdade o que estava passando. Abriu os olhos. Bill estava a fitando seriamente, como se tentasse entender o porquê dela estar irritada.

- Vou dormir, amanhã vou matar duas pessoas, tenho que estar descansada. – sorriu maleficamente e virou-se para as escadas. – Boa noite, Willian.

Bill soltou a garrafa, atravessou a cozinha e a segurou pelo braço, antes mesmo que ela conseguisse dar dois passos. A viu lhe fitar surpresa, mas o entendimento logo chegou ao seu rosto e ela sorriu cansada.

- Desculpe, é mania.

- Já lhe disse que podemos resolver isso. – sua boca não estava com sorriso algum ao dizer tais palavras, e Hermione não entendeu. Bill sempre a provocava sorrindo malicioso. O que mudara dessa vez?

- E eu já lhe dei a resposta sobre isso. – rebateu, sentindo os dedos dele se fecharem com mais força em seu braço. Mas era tão Gryffindor quanto ele, não se abateria em frente ao inimigo. Levantou o queixo, empinando o nariz e olhando-o fixamente nos olhos.

Bill aproximou o corpo do dela, colando-a em si, vendo que a morena assustara-se um pouco com isso. Segurou-se, o riso queria escapar de seus lábios, mas não deixaria, não agora. Tinha que ver até que ponto ela iria para validar a frase que dissera antes do joguinho de Fred e George começar.

Abriu a boca, a aproximando da dela, vendo-a prender a respiração. Teve mais vontade de rir ao ver as mechas loiras caírem para trás, conforme ela se afastava milímetro a milímetro.

- Boa noite. – Bill disse afastando-se e subindo as escadas, ainda ouviu quando ela soltou o ar e tossiu, engasgando-se.

* * *

_Continua..._


	7. Capítulo 7

**N.A.:**_ Pessoas fofas, coisas lindas, cá estou com mais um capítulo da minha insanidade mais adorável. Bom, vou dar aquele aviso não tão legal antes de agradecer. Eu comecei faculdade de Letras essa semana, estou super empolgada, porém, já percebi que minhas fics vão sofrer um pouco com isso. Talvez essa nem tanto, por hora, já que tenho alguns capítulos escritos, mas nunca se sabe, não? Então quero avisá-las que a fic pode demorar mais tempo para ser postada, mas nunca mais do que três semanas, ok?_

_Agradecendo: **Samara, AB, Myara, Cora e Estrela**, vocês são lindas. Demais..._

_**Cora**, amo-te por betar e ainda comentar na fic. *-*_

_Boa leitura, geral!  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Estremeceu sob a língua dele, deixando que ele acariciasse a sua. Draco sorriu durante o processo, os músculos fazendo Potter lhe olhar fixamente nos olhos. Era como se Draco soubesse exatamente do que ele gostava. Nunca tinham feito algo assim, nunca tinham ficado tanto tempo conversando, se olhando. Draco segurou o moreno pelos braços, puxando-o para mais perto de si.

Estavam parados do lado de fora do bar que entraram horas antes, a lua estava alta no céu, a rua parcialmente iluminada pelos postes de eletricidade. Draco sabia que Potter resistiria até o último fio de cabelo antes de deixar isso continuar, mas estava tão envolvido no beijo, que a última coisa que pensava era no moreno tentando lhe dizer não no começo. Subiu as mãos pelo pescoço dele, segurando-o pelos cabelos, aprofundando o beijo.

Harry estremeceu conforme Draco parecia se apossar de seu corpo, como o corpo dele o pressionava, como a boca dele se moldava de forma tão perfeita na sua. E sucumbiu, deixou que sua mente se desligasse de qualquer coisa que pudesse atrapalhar o momento, qualquer coisa que desviasse sua atenção de Malfoy.

Beijou, extravasando tudo que guardara até ali, todos os sentimentos que não entendia que sentia pelo loiro escapar por seus poros. Tinha que tê-lo mais perto, mais junto de si. O abraçou, forçando seu corpo contra o dele, sugando seu lábio inferior, segurando seus cabelos loiros e querendo demais que Malfoy não parasse com aquilo, nem mesmo se alguém aparecesse.

- Potter? – Draco chamou quando conseguiu descolar sua boca da do moreno, sorrindo ao vê-lo respirando rapidamente. – Deveríamos sair daqui.

Harry pensou seriamente no que ele estava falando. Era difícil raciocinar depois de vários minutos beijando e pressionando o corpo do outro contra o seu, querendo mais. Mas ele estava certo, eles deveriam sair dali. Mas ele realmente queria ir em frente agora? Já queria dar outro passo?

- Ah Potter, se eu não te conhecesse, diria que está com medo. – sorriu e soltou-se devagar do outro, vendo-o ficar envergonhado. – Mas como te conheço, acho que seria melhor deixar para outro momento.

- Olha, Malfoy...

- Não, não vai dizer nada. – o loiro arrumou a roupa, vendo Potter lhe fitar sério com esse corte. – Aconteceu. Era para acontecer. Deixa ver o que acontece. Porque quando você começa a analisar as coisas, me lembra vividamente a Granger.

Ambos riram, e Malfoy viu que Harry estava calmo, seguro. Aquilo era bom, não queria que o moreno começasse a analisar e passasse a ver que aquilo fora um erro, e que eles eram inimigos na Guerra, e que eles não podiam ficar juntos, e todo aquele blá blá blá que as pessoas que racionalizam demais costumam fazer.

- Vou embora. – disse, vendo Harry lhe olhar parecendo um filhote perdido. Riu disso e aproximou-se, pegando o rosto dele entre as mãos, puxando-o devagar em sua direção. – Nada de olhos brilhantes para o meu lado, Potter. – beijou o moreno mais uma vez e afastou-se, aparatando logo em seguida.

Harry viu o loiro sumir e suspirou. Definitivamente tinha que contar isso a alguém, e estava quase certo de que morreria de ansiedade até a manhã seguinte, para contar a Hermione sobre o que aconteceu.

* * *

Pansy acordou sentindo-se bem. Não estava satisfeita, com a felicidade plena correndo por suas veias, mas estava feliz. Feliz por ter dois homens a desejando. Dois homens que eram os gêmeos Weasley, mas que eram bons no que faziam, e que jogavam tão bem quanto ela.

Aquela situação não deveria mexer com seu ego como estava mexendo, mas era praticamente impossível não se sentir desejada, não se sentir superior às outras mulheres. Era praticamente impossível ignorar os olhares de Fred sobre seu corpo, os toques possessivos de George sobre seus cabelos. Sorriu. A vida talvez não pudesse estar melhor nesse momento, mas lembrou-se de algo que melhoraria sua manhã: Potter e Malfoy.

O que vira na noite passada fora interessante. Lembrava-se daqueles olhares que Malfoy lançara para Potter na noite passada. Lembrava-se daqueles olhares direcionados a si, tantos anos atrás. Sentia na pele os olhos cinza dele descendo por seu corpo, queimando de prazer. Sentia o prazer de estar com ele, apenas olhando-o de longe.

Vira na noite anterior, todos aqueles olhares queimando nos olhos de Draco, e todos eram direcionados a Potter. Pansy conseguia entender o porquê de Draco estar a fazer aquilo, mas não conseguia entender o porquê de estar a fazer aquilo com Potter. Era quase como se ele... Sentou na cama como se tivesse sido acertada no estômago, seus olhos fitando o nada. Não seria possível que ela estivesse certa, seria?

Levantou da cama, andando ao lado dessa, em círculos. Sua cabeça criava imagens de Draco a beijar Potter, e isso fez seu corpo se arrepiar, mas fez sua boca deixar um sorriso escapar. Um sorriso diferente, um pouco vingativo. Sua mente trabalhou rapidamente, em como poderia usar aquilo a seu favor. Mas a resposta fez o sorriso morrer em seu rosto de uma só vez. Não havia nada que pudesse usar.

Conhecia Draco o suficiente para saber que se ele quisesse esconder, desmentir e ainda fazer Pansy ficar mal falada por inventar histórias como aquela, ele faria. Sabia que para Potter não seria nada também, a carreira do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu-Duas-Vezes nunca seria abalada, nem mesmo se ela fosse dançarina de Striptease.

Irritou-se. Tinha que haver um jeito de estar mais perto, de poder ver a situação acontecer, pois aí veria uma brecha, aí poderia ver a fraqueza, o ponto em que poderia atacar um ou outro. E quando eles menos esperassem, ela atacaria, faria com que ambos caíssem. Pois se Draco realmente a havia deixado pelo Potter, ela tinha que ao menos se vingar disso. Para dizer o mínimo.

Sentou-se na cama, olhando para a janela, as idéias montando-se em sua mente. Precisaria de oportunidade para ver esse 'relacionamento' de perto, e saindo com Fred e George, poderia ter. Riu, jogando-se de costas no colchão, por cima dos lençóis desarrumados. Seriam dois hipogrifos com um feitiço só. Teria a satisfação que queria com os ruivos, e teria uma arma contra Potter e Malfoy.

Pensou algumas possibilidades para o final de semana que incluía dois ruivos e poucas palavras! Riu outra vez, estava começando a andar tudo em seus trilhos!

* * *

- Dê um jeito de arrumar meu cabelo e pare de sonhar. – Hermione gritou com George, que estava sentado na mesa da cozinha, parecendo que havia chegado há minutos.

- Posso perceber onde estou? – George perguntou, gracejando com ares de sonhador. Hermione cruzou os braços, seu roupão apertando-se contra seu corpo com esse movimento. – Ok, aparentemente não.

George entregou para a morena um frasco do antídoto, e a viu virar o frasco na boca sem nem ao menos ver e verificar se era realmente o antídoto. Riu disso e recostou-se na cadeira, vendo as madeixas da morena deixarem de ser loiras lisas para voltarem a ser cachos castanhos. Viu que ela parecia estar com belas olheiras arroxeadas debaixo dos olhos.

- Me esperou a noite toda?

- Você dormiu na loja, George, não me perturbe. – foi para perto da pia, vendo que Molly estava no quintal, mexendo em um arbusto. Sorriu, parecia que a matriarca nunca dormia; sempre presente, sempre fazendo algo para a família, para a casa. – E sim, eu fiquei a maldita noite inteira te esperando.

George fitou Hermione perto da pia olhando para o lado de fora, ela estava com o rosto um pouco inchado, os cabelos – cacheados – bagunçados como sempre, o pijama parecia intacto, como se ela tivesse tirado da gaveta agora e o vestido. O roupão estava velho, mas isso era o de menos. Porém, aquilo parecia mais normal do que sentia vindo dela. A morena se virou, cruzando os braços e o fitando. E foi naquele olhar que George soube que o algo mais que incomodava Hermione, era quase o mesmo motivo que o fizera ficar para 'limpar' a loja após a festa.

- Não foi esperando por mim, Mione. – George disse com um sorriso malicioso, isso fez os olhos da morena se tornarem duas fendas, esbanjando raiva. – Fale como for, mas não é melhor que eu e Fred. Sabe bem disso. – disse levantando-se e inclinando-se, reverenciando a morena e saindo da cozinha.

Hermione respirou fundo. Sabia que George queria provocá-la, deixá-la de cabeça quente já logo cedo. Mas sabia o que ele estava falando, estava tentando provocá-la sobre a situação em que ela e Bill ficaram ontem. Ele estava perto, ele vira ou ouvira a pequena conversa deles, e isso agora seria usado contra ela.

Deu de ombros, tirando o roupão e o jogando na cadeira mais próxima. Iria começar o café da manhã, como fazia todo dia com Molly. Elas acordavam cedo, faziam o café e conversavam com os outros quando esses decidiam que era uma boa idéia descerem. Iria tirar aquilo da cabeça, não deixaria que Fred ou George lhe irritasse logo cedo. Ela não dormira pensando nas palavras e ações de Bill, mas isso não queria dizer que ela necessariamente estivera acordada só por isso.

Pegou o pó de café e a água começando a preparar o café para quando Molly entrasse, elas começassem a fazer o suco, separarem os pães, bolos e doces que serviriam. Ouviu passos na escada e quase teve um enfarte ao ver que era Fred descendo os degraus, sonolento, esfregando a cara com ambas as mãos.

O ruivo entrou na cozinha, quase tropeçando nos próprios pés, vendo que Hermione já estava fazendo café, e que os cabelos estavam normais. Sorriu e se sentou, vendo-a inclinada na pia, olhando pela janela para o céu.

- O que há? – sua frase terminou com um bocejo.

- Quero ver se o céu está pegando fogo ou algo assim. – continuou a fitar o céu preocupada, seus olhos fitando o azul imenso.

- Por quê?

- Você de pé antes dos outros. – riu maliciosa e retornou a fazer suas coisas. Viu que Molly ainda mexia no arbusto, recolhendo algumas coisas, mas de onde estava não conseguia divisar bem o que era.

- Engraçada. Deveria deixar de trabalhar no Ministério e virar comediante. – sorriu para ela, recostando-se na cadeira, bocejando outra vez. – Mas o George resolveu que seria uma boa idéia pular em mim e fraturar uma de minhas costelas.

Hermione riu e virou-se para ele, olhando-o para ver se realmente existia um ferimento ou se o ruivo estava exagerando. Viu que os cabelos pareciam ter sido puxados para cima, o rosto estava vermelho e marcado de travesseiro, a calça e a blusa do pijama eram da época da Guerra de tão antigos, mas ferimentos não se viam nenhum.

- Ele apenas está com a empolgação de ontem. – Hermione disse terminando de fazer o café e colocando em um recipiente que parecia com uma garrafa térmica. – Parkinson deve ter tomado conta da mente dele.

Fred ficou sério, lembrando-se como fora difícil deitar e dormir após vê-la abraçada a George. Sabia que o irmão tivera as mesmas oportunidades que ele, se não tivera mais. Mas já sabia – porque fora a primeira coisa que George falara após pular nele na cama – que Pansy sabia que eles dois estavam realmente no jogo. Aquilo o fizera acordar ainda mais depois do pulo.

- Ela sabe o que está fazendo. – disse, sua voz séria. Hermione colocou o recipiente com café na mesa, e continuou seus afazeres pegando os pratos na prateleira do alto.

- Não disse que não sabia. – deu de ombros, sabia que aquela conversa era uma batalha perdida. Entretanto, sua mente era Gryffindor demais para não apontar para ele os erros e falhas que esse jogo teria, e que eles poderiam se dar mal. – Apenas acho que é muito arriscado jogar com ela.

- Você não entenderia. – sorriu ao vê-la se virar, apertando os pratos com as mãos, vendo a porcelana batendo devagar uma na outra, enquanto ela ficava irritada. Adorava vê-la assim logo cedo.

- Como eu não entenderia?

- Mione, você é um amor. A querida ex-namorada de nosso Roniquinho. – gracejou vendo que o rosto dela se tornava mais vermelho a cada instante. – Você não entenderia o que é um jogo nem se estivesse esparramado em um pergaminho.

- Eu sei jogar. – rebateu, odiando o modo como Fred a achava uma menininha. Odiava quando as pessoas usavam esses termos com ela.

- Não, querida. Não sabe. – Fred se levantou, colocando café em uma xícara. O aroma parecendo lhe despertar todas as áreas do corpo que ainda estavam acordando. Sorriu e bebeu um gole, vendo que a morena lhe fitava séria.

- Sei sim. – Hermione bateu a porcelana na mesa, quase a quebrando. – Por que acha que só vocês e a Parkinson sabem jogar?

- Você é certinha, é politicamente correta. – zombou, levantando uma sobrancelha e sentando-se novamente na mesma cadeira. – Não sai da linha, não joga sujo, não corre atrás de uma noite cheia de gemidos. Hermione, encare, você é uma típica Sabe Tudo.

Aquelas palavras pareceram ferver dentro da morena, os olhos dela pegavam fogo de ódio. Fred sorriu disso, bebendo mais um gole de café quente. Claro, sabia que a morena se irritaria com isso, e essa era sua intenção. Pois, se ela gostaria de ver o circo pegando fogo de seu lado, ele amaria ver o circo dela vir abaixo. Sorriu mais uma vez ao ver sua mãe entrar, vendo-a lhe olhar surpresa e virar-se para a porta aberta, fitando o céu.

- Justo hoje você me resolve acordar cedo, querido, queria deixar algumas tortas na janela. – Molly gracejou, fazendo tanto Fred quanto Mione darem risada. Mas Hermione passou por Molly e parou perto de Fred, falando baixo para a matriarca Weasley não ouvir.

- Dite as regras, Fred.

Fred bebeu mais um gole de café vendo a morena se afastar. Sorriu e piscou para ela, quando essa o olhou. Bolaria regras interessantes para o jogo dela.

* * *

Deu risada o sentir o corpo dele arquear contra o seu, vendo os cabelos vermelhos espalhados por seus seios, cobrindo-os. Estava sentada no chão da sala de seu apartamento, George às suas costas, acariciando seu corpo, sem pressa, aproveitando as sensações. Fred estava entre suas pernas, olhando-a malicioso enquanto descia a boca por sua barriga, fazendo-a rir e tentar afastá-lo sem realmente querer.

George mordiscou sua orelha, respirando fundo ao encaixar com perfeição as duas mãos em seus seios, segurando-os como se fossem peças raras de alguma coleção. Pansy arqueou ao sentir Fred beijando-lhe, a língua a deslizar por seu corpo, por entre suas pernas. Suas mãos arranhavam as costas dele, segurando os cabelos na nuca, rindo quando ele arqueava.

Fechou os olhos, jogando o corpo para trás, fazendo com que George se recostasse no sofá. Somente a luz da lua iluminava a sala, e a pele de Pansy parecia ainda mais clara do que realmente era. Pele alva, quente, macia. Fred gemeu ao ver o quadril dela se mover para frente, para junto de seu rosto, como que pedindo por mais.

George sorriu passando a língua pelo lóbulo da orelha dela, pelo pescoço, sugando a pele da curva do pescoço até deixar marcado. Uma marca arroxeada começou a aparecer, enquanto a loira tentava escapar. Segurou-a, apertando mais os seios contra seus dedos, vendo o irmão se deliciar com a loira. Pansy arqueou uma, duas, três vezes, e na quarta um grito estrangulado escapou de sua garganta. Os olhos se fecharam com força e ela sorria como se soubesse bem que ambos estavam a observá-la.

O corpo todo voltou a relaxar, encostada em George, sentindo que ele estava mais excitado que antes, se fosse possível. Fred fazia o caminho de volta, beijando sua barriga, os seios por cima das mãos do irmão, o pescoço, toda a linha do maxilar começando perto da orelha. O queixo, os lábios, com força, forçando sua língua dentro da boca dela, deixando-a sentir o próprio gosto. Pansy deu risada, talvez sua idéia naquela tarde fora a melhor coisa que fizera.

_- Caro irmão, hoje será interessante. – Fred dissera para George, acertando-o com o cotovelo nas costelas. George seguiu o olhar do irmão, depois de lhe dar um soco no braço._

_A loja rendera muitos Galeões, crianças entrando e saindo a todo o momento. Adultos também. Fecharam quase onze horas da noite, e agora contabilizavam os gastos, lucros e arrumavam as mercadorias para o dia seguinte. Fred fora o primeiro a ver pelo vidro da porta de entrada, alguém parado na calçada. O grosso casaco cobria boa parte da loira do lado de fora, mas deixava suas pernas e seu rosto à vista._

_George foi até a porta, abrindo-a e deixando que a loira passasse. Ela entrou sorrindo, olhando para os lados, vendo que a loja estava levemente bagunçada. Pansy estava feliz com seu plano. Era visível no rosto dos gêmeos que eles realmente não esperavam que ela aparecesse, e que a surpresa lhe dera alguns pontos. Pontos que logo mais ela iria cobrar._

_- Até tarde, senhores? – sorriu para Fred, sentindo George parado atrás de si. Desviou-se do ruivo, rindo ao vê-lo rir._

_- Alguém tem que trabalhar. – George respondeu voltando para trás do balcão. Ambos tiraram os aventais rapidamente. Pansy sabia bem que agora poderia brincar com eles à vontade, eles fariam o que ela quisesse._

_- Oh, mas que homens trabalhadores. – disse em deboche, aproximando-se do balcão. Espalmou as mãos nele, inclinando levemente seu corpo, aproximando seu rosto do rosto de Fred. – Devem ser recompensados._

_Fred e George assentiram avidamente. Pansy sorriu pelo canto da boca, virando-se e começando a sair da loja. Os ruivos a seguiram._

* * *

_Continua..._


	8. Chapter 8

**N.A.:**_ Olá pessoas, eu sei, eu sei, levei eras, um mês na verdade, mas é que simplesmente foi correria demais e não estava conseguindo sentar e postar esse cap. Porém, como avisei, os caps vão demorar um pouco mais para serem postados. Sorry, de verdade, mas não vou abandonar a fic, de modo algum. Espero que vocês entendam._

_Agradecendo: **Bel, AB, Cora, EStrela, Myara e Samara, **obrigada mesmo pelos comentários. ;D_

_Valeu **Cora** por betar essa fic. *-*_

_Boa leitura!  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Pansy entrou em seu apartamento olhando dentro dos olhos de Fred, beijando sua boca, arranhando seu pescoço. Sentia o corpo de George perto do seu, mas o ruivo apenas a guiava pela cintura. A língua de Fred deslizava pela sua, causando arrepios que desciam por suas costas. Sentia que o ruivo estava com tanta pressa que se não o acalmasse, acabaria por tê-lo ali mesmo, em pé com as roupas colocadas.

Não, queria aproveitar, queria sentir todas as sensações possíveis que poderia sentir com dois homens ao mesmo tempo. Queria sentir-se desejada, queria sentir que ambos os corpos deles precisavam do seu, que o seu precisava dos dois. Soltou o casaco no chão, agarrando os cabelos de Fred, separando-o de sua boca. Sorriu ao ouvi-lo gemer em protesto, mas o mostrou o sofá, onde deveriam deitar.

George viu o que a loira apontava, mas não deixou que chegassem até lá, segurou-a pela cintura, começando a retirar a roupa que ela vestia. Pansy riu, vendo que eles trabalhavam em equipe: enquanto um tirava sua roupa, o outro beijava a pele descoberta.

E aquela se tornou uma das melhores noites de sua vida. Realmente nunca pensara que Fred e George Weasley fariam algo assim, mas daquele modo, eles provaram ser exatamente o que ela procurava: algo que pudesse usufruir sem medo algum. E teve alguma certeza de que não precisaria ficar a pedir ou correr atrás. Eles viriam sozinhos, eles correriam atrás dela, e não haveria grande esforço, cobrança ou sentimento que não fosse o desejo, prazer, vontade e felicidade instantânea.

Pansy sorriu recostando-se outra vez no corpo do ruivo atrás dela, sorrindo e fazendo com que eles sorrissem. Eles entendiam aquilo. Eles entendiam que seria estritamente aquilo e que todos sairiam ganhando. Deslizou a mão para trás segurando o ruivo em sua mão, ouvindo-o gemer em seu ouvido. Aquela, definitivamente, era a melhor noite.

* * *

- Não. – disse uma só vez, vendo Fred rir. Hermione nunca concordaria com o que ele estava falando, e definitivamente, não faria o que ele pedia.

Ele a puxara naquela manhã para um canto da cozinha, dando risada quando de cara Hermione negara qualquer regra que ele fosse ditar. Mas então a provocou outra vez, dizendo que ela era muito certinha e que realmente nunca faria nada de errado, ou do que ele sugeria. Então viu, dentro dos olhos dela aquele brilho louco, insano, e ela aceitara escutar quais seriam as regras. Não que fosse concordar, mas apenas escutar. Sentaram-se na mesa da cozinha d'A Toca, ambos com café quente recém feito à frente deles, e na primeira regra, a morena se recusou.

- Viu Hermione? Você não consegue ser diferente. – Fred piscou um olho para ela, ouvindo o irmão descer correndo as escadas.

Os olhos dele estavam levemente arroxeados ao redor, mas o sorriso a postos. Os ruivos chegaram no meio da madrugada, tomaram um banho, comeram algo e só então deitaram para dormir.

Porém, dormiram pouco, tinham que ir para a loja logo de manhã, e não se importavam com nada disso, a noite de ontem parecia que tinha dado-lhes energia. Fred piscou para o irmão e ele de imediato soube o que estava acontecendo. Pegou uma caneca, colocou café quente e sorriu apoiando-se na pia, vendo o rosto da morena ficar ainda mais desesperado com ele junto na conversa que estavam tendo antes.

- Então, ela já recusou as regras?

- De primeira. – Fred disse e levantou a caneca no ar, como que brindando, fazendo o gêmeo rir.

- É absurda. – Hermione protestou, mas viu Fred e George moverem-se em perfeita sincronia, sorrindo e a desafiando com o modo de olhá-la. – Eu não vou fazer isso, passe para a próxima.

- Acredite, se não fizer essa, não fará as próximas. – George comentou rindo e aproximando-se da cadeira dela. – E ainda mais, nosso querido irmão não sabe dessas regras, desse nosso acordo, ele será um peão no _seu _tabuleiro.

- Mas eu... – ela começou, mas os ruivos a cortaram.

- Pense nisso como uma vantagem, quando Bill perceber que é um jogo...

- Você já estará ganhando...

- E ele não conseguirá nem ver...

- O que o atingiu, até que já esteja...

- No chão.

Ao fim desse jogo de frases, a morena fitava as próprias mãos e a caneca com café quente, pensando se realmente conseguiria fazer aquilo. Era totalmente fora de si aquele tipo de atitude, mas então, teria que ser chamada de covarde, e Fred e George garantiriam que ela se sentisse assim por muito tempo. Mordeu o lábio inferior, levantando os olhos para fitar os dois pares de olhos claros que a fitavam sorrindo, como se eles já soubessem que ela iria aceitar. Respirou fundo, já começando a pensar que aquele dia seria agitado para ela e para Bill, afinal isso o incluía, em todos os sentidos.

- Certo. – engoliu em seco. – Certo, eu faço.

- Ótimo. – Fred disse sorrindo para o irmão, e deixando que ele começasse a explicar a primeira regra detalhadamente para Hermione. Os olhos da morena foram se alargando exatamente como o sorriso de ambos os ruivos.

* * *

Pansy se fitou no espelho. Estava com algumas marcas, arranhões e mordidas, nada que fosse se preocupar na verdade. Mas então, fitou seus olhos. Os olhos sempre confiantes, sempre com aquele desejo absurdo de viver, estavam ainda mais vivos. Tinham um brilho ainda mais forte, mais intenso. Era com certeza o modo como uma pessoa satisfeita estaria se fitando no espelho, uma pessoa que conseguira o que queria.

Mas então a noite da festa, a noite em que vira os olhos cinza de Malfoy, voltou à sua mente. Tinha que ligar para algumas pessoas, encontrar outras, e então, ela teria plena certeza de que poderia usar aquilo contra Draco. Porque se o loiro a tivesse deixado pelo Potter, definitivamente todo o mundo bruxo saberia, ela faria com que isso acontecesse.

Poderia de algum modo usar aquilo a seu favor, mas por outro lado, poderia exigir explicações a Malfoy, pois definitivamente ficaria ofendida se ele a tivesse deixado por Potter. Apesar de que as datas não eram compatíveis. Na época que Draco pedira a separação, Potter estava com alguém. Ou ela estava enganada? O Daily Prophet não era uma fonte confiável de notícias, afinal, ela mesma já vira como as pessoas pagavam para se ter publicado o que elas bem queriam.

Não, na época em que assinou os papéis, vira alguma notícia sobre o moreno no jornal, mas agora não se lembrava se dizia algo sobre algum relacionamento. Não, não adiantava apelar para a memória, de algum modo ela teria que descobrir se Malfoy a deixara por Potter, e de algum modo ela usaria isso contra o loiro, contra o moreno, e a seu favor.

Andou pelo apartamento, apenas observando como alguns dos móveis estavam ligeiramente mais para os lados, e riu disso, simplesmente satisfeita de ter encontrado tais raridades como os Gêmeos Weasley. Nunca em toda sua vida encontrara duas pessoas tão parecidas e tão diferentes. Eles tinham o mesmo corpo, o mesmo jeito de andar. Porém, os gostos, os modos como se satisfaziam, eram totalmente diferentes.

Enquanto um satisfazia o próprio desejo observando, o outro tinha que tocar, tinha que possuir. E Pansy precisava ver, precisava tocar, precisava sentir tudo que pudesse deitar a mão. Aquilo realmente a ajudara na noite de ontem, ela vira e sentira tudo que pudera, o corpo sentindo coisas que simplesmente ela ainda não acreditava que ainda não havia sentindo.

Mas então percebeu. Percebeu que aquilo estava demais em sua cabeça, e por melhor que fosse sua noite, ela não tinha mania de ficar a remoer, pensar por muito tempo. Claro, nunca fora dada a casos, nunca ficara pulando de cama em cama, mas sabia aproveitar a vida, e fazia isso sem que as pessoas ficassem sabendo. Porém, comentava com Blaise, ria e conversava com ele sobre as coisas que lhe aconteciam, e dava risada.

Entretanto, nunca ficava tanto tempo pensando na mesma noite, por melhor que fosse, por mais perfeita e cheia de clímax. Claro, essa noite ela guardaria na memória, não era todo dia que se tinha dois homens que sabiam o que estavam fazendo e que queriam por demais ficar com ela. Mas então, por que estava pensando tanto naquele assunto? E por que estava tão irritada consigo mesmo com essa situação?

Normalmente em um domingo Pansy sairia, ou iria até a loja de doces mais próxima, encontraria Blaise, conversariam, fariam provocações pelo final da noite anterior, e ficaria ali, apenas aproveitando o resto do domingo, esperando que a segunda-feira chegasse e eles pudessem ganhar dinheiro. Porém, naquele dia ela não tinha certeza se poderia trocar-se, se sentar com Blaise nas mesas de metal do lado de fora da loja de doces e contar-lhe o que acontecera na noite passada.

Tinha plena certeza de que se falasse sobre a noite que tivera com os gêmeos com a mesma paixão que pensava nela, ele veria algo mais, e esse algo mais estragaria por inteiro o que estava ótimo até o momento. Porque, de algum modo, Blaise a conhecia muito bem, e conseguia ver coisas dentro dela, que até a própria Pansy desconhecia. E isso a irritava por demais.

Parou na cozinha, encostando-se na pia e sorriu ao ver que a cozinha brilhava até ao mínimo toque do raio de sol. Queria ter idéia do feitiço que a mulher que limpava usava, porque com sinceridade, nem mesmo St. Mungus era tão limpo e reluzente. Respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e pensou no dia tedioso que teria. Entretanto sorriu, poderia muito bem trocar-se, ir até a loja dos ruivos, provocá-los, ter mais uma noite daquelas e ir segunda-feira para o serviço sentindo-se melhor que qualquer outra pessoa.

Abriu os olhos, aquilo estava ficando ridículo, os gêmeos voltavam em sua mente a todo segundo e ela tinha certeza de que isso realmente não era normal. Na verdade, começou a sentir-se patética. Era domingo, não deveria estar em casa rodando como uma dona de casa esperando pelo marido atrasado. Não deveria nem ao menos pensar em quão desconfortável ela estava com essa situação, pois situações desconfortáveis importavam. E se essa situação importava, isso só significava uma coisa, que ela importava-se com eles.

Pansy sabia que a partir do momento que se importava com algo ou com alguém, tudo começava a dar errado. E isso com toda certeza daria errado. Ela não podia se importar, eles eram Weasley. Eles eram gêmeos, e ela era apenas uma. E isso seria totalmente inapropriado, afinal, que fim levaria ela se envolver emocionalmente com dois Weasley? Eles poderiam ser ricos, terem várias lojas, serem famosos e tudo que qualquer outra mulher pudesse pedir.

Mas não era o que ela queria. Ela sabia que envolver-se com alguém significaria estar extremamente vulnerável, e de estar vulnerável já bastara quando estivera perto de Draco, e aquilo não saíra muito bem também. Ainda se sentia magoada com ele, mesmo que não demonstrasse quase nunca. E se fosse envolver-se com quem quer que fosse, teria a possibilidade disso acontecer novamente. E ainda seria duas vezes pior quando isso acabasse errado, eles eram dois.

E Pansy não sabia muito bem se eles poderiam fazer isso, porque na verdade, ela já estava adiantando-se, e imaginando um fim de algo que ainda não havia começado, e que, se dependesse dela, não começaria. Balançou a cabeça, saindo da cozinha e indo em direção ao telefone. Era melhor ter sua cabeça analisada por Blaise do que por ela mesma. Após dois toques, o moreno atendeu.

* * *

Hermione viu quando Bill desceu as escadas para tomar o café da manhã. Ele era o último a acordar naquele dia, mas era domingo e a morena não se importava de ficar até aquele horário ali, apenas conversando com quem acordava e rindo com os rostos sonolentos que desciam. Quando as pessoas decidiam inundar a casa de Molly Weasley, elas levavam isso a sério, e todos vinham ficar ali.

Por um lado a morena adorava, eram mais pessoas para ela conversar, porém, hoje, particularmente naquela manhã, algo estava diferente. E estava diferente porque ela estava seguindo regras diferentes. O ruivo de cabelos longos e cicatrizes no rosto sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima à dela e a observou enquanto ela lhe colocava uma caneca cheia de café.

- Seu rosto está pior que o meu. – Bill provocou pegando a caneca e agradecendo, beijando-a no rosto.

- Engraçadinho. – até mesmo a bronca dela ficou extremamente estranha com a voz tensa.

- Você está estranha. – bebeu um gole de seu café, olhando-a seriamente. Sabia bem o que estava acontecendo, os gêmeos já haviam dito exatamente tudo que estava acontecendo, e ele estava ciente de que ela tentaria a primeira regra ainda hoje.

- Bill, o que acha de mim? – mordeu o lábio inferior com força, estava agindo como uma garota estúpida, e tudo que menos queria fazer era exatamente isso.

- Acho que você está confusa hoje. – bebeu mais um pouco de seu café, os olhos semicerrados, analisando a morena – Mais do que o normal. Algum motivo?

- É que... eu só queria... saber o que acha de mim. – Bill quase deu risada com Hermione gaguejando. Ele nunca a tinha visto assim.

- Acho você interessante, bonita, irritante, mandona. – sorriu ao vê-la girar os olhos. – Por que pergunta?

A inocência na pergunta dele desconfiou Hermione, que por um momento apenas o observou. Claro que as mulheres suspiravam quando Bill estava por perto; os cabelos longos e vermelhos, o corpo alto e forte, as tatuagens, as cicatrizes, o modo como ele sorria pelo canto da boca e levantava brevemente uma sobrancelha. Ela sabia que até mesmo o tom de voz dele causava arrepios nas mulheres, porque causava nela também.

Porém, ela o conhecia. Vivia com Bill há muito tempo, ali dentro d'A Toca eles viviam se esbarrando, e era quase que estranho não conseguir entender o modo como ele a olhou fazendo aquela pergunta. Mas então, percebeu pelos olhos semicerrados dele, aquele brilho estranho, e que ele sabia. Os gêmeos tinham lhe contado o que ela faria, e ele estava se fazendo de idiota. O sangue da morena ferveu, e por um tempo, ela apenas o olhou dentro dos olhos, vendo se ele entregaria mais alguma coisa.

Como o ruivo não disse nada, ela sorriu e observou a caneca vazia em sua mão. Já tinha terminado seu café, mas deixava a caneca ali, normalmente tomava seu café picado, sempre acompanhando os outros que desciam. Bill continuou a fitá-la, apenas esperando que ela continuasse com a regra. Entretanto Hermione apenas ficou mais algum tempo ali, observando-o.

- Eu tenho cara de idiota? – com essa pergunta Bill soube que ela entendera tudo, e que sabia que ele sabia das regras.

- Como descobriu?

- Você não é muito bom em esconder as coisas de mim. – foi levantar-se, mas então, Bill a segurou, puxando-a pelo braço.

- O que ia fazer? – seu rosto ficou próximo ao dela, e ele queria entender se ela realmente faria a regra número um do jogo, mesmo que agora ela soubesse que os gêmeos haviam contado ao irmão mais velho.

- Bancar a estúpida, mais uma vez. – tentou se afastar, mas seus olhos não conseguiam se desviar dos dele.

- Não, não ia.

- Sim, eu ia. – seu rosto aproximou-se do dele, sabendo bem que era ridículo deixar que isso acontecesse. – Solte-me, Willian.

- Cansei de te dizer que é Bill.

Roçou seus lábios aos dela, vendo-a estremecer, vendo-a quase deixar o corpo cair por cima do seu. E então, a regra número um se fez. Hermione apoiou as duas mãos no peito dele, o corpo extremamente perto. As bocas quase coladas, os hálitos misturavam-se, e então o momento se desfez, ela se afastou, olhando-o de forma séria.

- Chega. – Bill a olhou sem entender. – Chega dessa palhaçada de jogo, de confusões. Eu não quero isso.

- Ah, e agora você sabe o que você quer? – levantou-se e cruzou os braços, a descrença em sua voz fez Hermione respirar fundo antes de responder.

- Sei. – respirou fundo outra vez, e olhando-o nos olhos disse. – Quero ficar com alguém que não jogue. – balançou a cabeça em descrença de suas próprias palavras, e começou a andar na direção para sair da cozinha, passando pelo ruivo. Mas ao passar ao lado dele, disse. - Ou alguém que esteja disposto a perder comigo.

* * *

_Continua..._


	9. Capítulo 9

**N.A.:** _Olá, amores, fico feliz de ver que:** Bel, AB, Samara, Cora, Myara e Estrela** mandaram reviews, e eu adorei cada uma. Obrigada mesmo... e aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que vocês gostem._

_Obrigadinha, Cora, por betar._

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

- Você está alegre. – Blaise comentou terminando de comer o doce que estava à sua frente. Pansy o observou por detrás dos óculos escuros. Ele a conhecia bem demais.

- Depois da noite de ontem, eu só poderia estar alegre. – respondeu e tomou um gole de seu chá gelado.

- Não, algo mais.

Blaise sorriu, sabendo bem que Pansy sabia do que ele estava falando. Conhecia Pansy há tanto tempo, que era quase ridículo que ela estivesse achando que ele não fosse perceber o que estava acontecendo. Vira coisas demais na vida dela para não saber que algo se passava. Esperou pacientemente que ela começasse a falar.

Pansy fitou Blaise, vendo como o moreno a observava atentamente, fitando-a por detrás dos óculos escuros. Adorava domingos calmos e com sol na frente da doceria que eles iam com freqüência. Blaise gostava de comer doces enquanto ela enchia-se de chá gelado. Teria que conversar com alguém sobre seus pensamentos, e se não fosse com Blaise, não teria mais ninguém. Mesmo sabendo que ele usaria isso contra si em algum momento, como sempre fazia.

- O que diria se eu dissesse que acho que tenho mais do que uma leve atração pelos gêmeos?

- Diria que está bem ferrada. – Blaise sorriu recostando-se na cadeira de metal, fitando Pansy brincar com o canudo de plástico.

- Essa parte eu já sabia, obrigada. – disse e mordiscou o canudo com mais força. Não era possível que aquela fosse a resposta dele.

- Pansy, diga-me. – começou, vendo-a virar a cabeça em sua direção, observando-a atentamente. – Além do sexo, e uso suas palavras, esplendido, há algo mais que eles façam por você?

A loira pensou, bebendo mais um gole do chá gelado e sorrindo pelo canto da boca. Blaise era um amigo de verdade, mesmo que sempre procurasse perturbá-la. Gostava dele, poderia sempre contar com ele para que lhe analisasse, pois ela mesma sempre chegava à mesma conclusão, e ele sempre lhe mostrava outros pontos e caminhos. Colocou uma mecha do cabelo para trás e voltou a beber um gole de seu chá.

- Me fazem rir.

- Isso não é preciso esforço e você sabe. – disse impaciente.

- Não é bem assim. Você me faz rir. – inclinou a cabeça observando a rua, os raios de sol batendo contra as lentes escuras de seus óculos. – Mas eles me fazem rir em ocasiões que eu não acharia a mínima graça.

Encostou-se na cadeira de metal, descruzando e cruzando as pernas, observando o canudo mordido na ponta. Sentia que Blaise a fitava por detrás dos óculos, e sabia que a mente dele começava a trabalhar ainda mais rápido, procurando os indícios de que poderia estar entendendo as coisas antes mesmo que ela. Quase conseguia ouvir a mente dele trabalhando do outro lado da mesa.

- Pansy? – chamou-a e a viu virar a cabeça minimamente para seu lado, o cabelo cobrindo o canto do olho direito. – Você se vê gostando de algum deles? – odiava aquele tom sério dele, mas sabia que era necessário ouvi-lo.

- Se eu disser os dois, será estranho?

- Já é estranho estar a considerar um deles. – sorriu, mas então resolveu continuar. – Mas então, se vê gostando deles?

- Pode ser que sim.

Blaise ponderou e desencostou-se da cadeira de metal, afastando de sua frente o pote onde antes estava seu doce, colocou os cotovelos na mesa de metal e inclinou-se, analisando o perfil da loira à sua frente. Pansy estava séria, então realmente poderia considerar que ela já estava envolvida com os gêmeos Weasley. Algo tão estranho ver Pansy gostando de outra pessoa que não fosse Draco. Nunca a vira gostar de ninguém, Draco sempre fora o amor da vida dela.

Na verdade, era tão estranho pensar em Pansy apaixonada, que sua mente ainda não estava conseguindo formular perguntas que a fizesse dizer isso, ou ao menos perceber isso como ele estava percebendo. Mas por outro lado, ela estava feliz. Já a vira com aquele sorriso, só não conseguia lembrar-se em que ocasião.

- Pansy, pense assim. Eles são Weasley, não terá problemas em saber tudo sobre eles. – levantou a sobrancelha quando ela virou a cabeça totalmente em sua direção, o rosto questionador. – São pessoas abertas demais. Porém, se eles a fazem rir, a deixam satisfeita na cama, lhe deram indícios de que estavam com plena vontade de ter um relacionamento entre três pessoas, acho que seria algo... válido.

Levantou a sobrancelha. Eles lhe deram indícios? Eles poderiam ter feito algo sobre isso que ela não teria percebido? Respirou fundo, bebeu o resto de seu chá gelado, deixando a garrafa de lado na mesa, voltando a fitar a rua, o sol esquentando seu corpo. Blaise ficara em silêncio. Claro que ele estava certo, Blaise sempre estava certo sobre essas coisas, odiava isso. Mas deveria ao menos tentar seguir o que ele disse, não deveria ser tão absurdamente impossível que tivesse um relacionamento.

- _Válido_. Parece-me senha de banco. – zombou e viu Blaise sorrir. – Mas sim, é válido.

* * *

Fred olhou dentro dos olhos do irmão, o azul intenso. Claro, a loucura deveria estar inundando a mente dele. Dormiram poucas horas, estavam trabalhando horrores na loja nova. Mas George estava um pouco fora da realidade com o que falara. Pansy Parkinson não era uma mulher de se entregar de cabeça em algo.

- Acha mesmo que ela poderia ao menos cogitar ser exclusivamente nossa? – Fred sorriu vendo George encostado na parede do fundo da loja. – Quanto você já bebeu hoje?

- Muito engraçado querido irmão, mas nada. – George cruzou os braços. – Você sairia com duas mulheres só pelo simples fato de transar? – Fred levantou as sobrancelhas fazendo o irmão rir. – Certo, pergunta errada.

- Totalmente errada.

- Você, Pansy Parkinson, arriscaria sair com dois Weasley só pelo simples fato de saber que poderia ter uma boa transa? Sem preocupar-se com o que poderiam espalhar sobre você?

Fred pensou um segundo. George tinha razão nesse ponto, Pansy não os conhecia, não saberia se eles sairiam comentando sobre a noite com ela. Ela deveria estar segura sobre algo, a loira não arriscaria passar-se por fácil e arruinar seu orgulho. Mas então, por que George estava tão certo disso? O que o outro vira que ele deixara passar?

- O que sugere?

- Que assinemos um contrato com ela. – George sorriu da surpresa no rosto do irmão gêmeo.

- Quer que ambos assinemos algo com ela? – perguntou quase não conseguindo levar em consideração a frase dele. – Você, Pansy Parkinson, assinaria?

- Eu, Pansy Parkinson, assinaria. – brincou George jogando os cabelos para os lados e batendo os cílios com rapidez, zombando do irmão ao imitar a loira.

- Você quer realmente prender-se a ela?

George pareceu ponderar sobre isso. Claro, seria algo novo, mas seria algo bom. Gostava da companhia da loira, gostava de vê-la sorrir e gostava de tê-la e lhe povoar os pensamentos, como fazia desde que começaram a considerar a idéia de tê-la. Mas então, a voz de certo alguém encheu sua mente de um modo mandão.

- Hermione ficará alucinada com isso.

Fred assentiu, sorrindo. Eles sabiam que a morena daria risada e diria o famoso: 'eu disse'. Mas George gostaria de correr esse risco. Fred estava incerto, poderia entrar nessa por George, ver o que aconteceria. Com toda certeza a loira ficaria com um pé atrás, ela tinha todos os motivos para isso. Eles eram Weasley, eles eram dois homens, eles eram conhecidos, logo, todos saberiam disso.

- Acho que poderíamos tentar. – Fred disse, vendo o irmão sorrir. – O que pretende fazer?

- Deixe passar essa semana, na sexta vamos lhe fazer uma certa surpresa.

- Surpresa? – Fred viu o modo como o sorriso do irmão rasgava toda sua face, e teve certeza de que George já estava envolvido até demais com esse relacionamento que não tinha nem ao menos começado.

* * *

Bill a observou no quintal enquanto a via olhar para a roupa no varal. A casa estava um silêncio e isso era muito estranho. Normalmente a casa estava sempre cheia, sempre com pessoas a falarem pelos cotovelos, e a ausência disso o deixava intrigado. Ninguém estava a fazer barulho. Ninguém estava por perto. Apoiou-se no batente da porta do quintal, ela estava de costas e o sol moldurava-se no corpo dela, os cabelos soltos balançavam-se contra o vento fraco.

A frase dela ainda estava presa em sua mente. Odiava como ela conseguia dizer certas coisas, fazendo as palavras grudarem em sua mente por dias. Claro, não poderia negar, a morena sempre mexera com ele, sempre com frases que lhe deixavam sem resposta. Sempre com olhares severos que o faziam sorrir, aquele jeito de brigar com ele como se fosse mais velha.

Gostava dela, claro, ela sempre estivera por perto, sempre estivera ali e ele a conhecia há muitos anos. Mas ela não tinha direito de lhe pedir aquilo, ele não estava pronto para perder o jogo. Estava? Balançou a cabeça e prendeu o cabelo com a tira de couro que estava na mão esquerda. Odiava ficar a pensar demais nas conseqüências de seus atos. Odiava pensar que talvez ela estivesse magoada porque ele fora um completo imbecil ao deixá-la sem resposta.

Mas não saberia responder. Diria o quê para ela? Que estava pronto para perder? Não era verdade, não estava pronto para perder. Lembrava-se de como fora com Fleur. Apaixonara-se, não podia negar, e nem ao menos fizera isso. Nunca negara a ninguém que estava apaixonado por ela, mas então, quando acabou, quando percebeu que não era realmente feliz com a loira, anulou o casamento. Não ficaria com ela, ou com alguém, por apenas estar. Como toda e qualquer pessoa, queria ser feliz, estar apaixonado e feliz, não apenas uma das coisas.

No momento estava feliz, mas nada comparado à felicidade que poderia estar se estivesse com alguém. E não seria somente para satisfazer seu lado de lobo, aquela felicidade, ele poderia encontrar em qualquer par de pernas. Aquela felicidade, ele conseguiria em qualquer dia. Queria, claro, a felicidade de ter com quem brigar, com quem conversar, coisas idiotas e coisas sérias. Tivera isso com Fleur e fora bom enquanto durara. Mas então, a paixão apagou-se e a felicidade se foi, levando com elas o casamento dele.

Odiava pensar que já fora casado e que agora estava novamente solteiro. Um pensamento dúbio, estava feliz por estar solteiro e estava triste por estar solteiro. Odiava pensar que estava solteiro porque ainda não achara alguém que conseguisse lhe fazer sentir tudo ao mesmo tempo. Balançou a cabeça, estava parecendo uma adolescente com esses pensamentos.

Então a viu virar a cabeça para trás, olhando-o na porta da cozinha. Viu como ela estava séria e isso o fez sorrir, adorava vê-la séria. Ela ficava tipicamente uma Sabe Tudo Gryffindor quando fazia aquela cara. Viu-a virar-se para frente outra vez, dando-lhe as costas. Sabia que ela ainda estava brava com o que acontecera naquela manhã. Mas o que poderia dizer para deixá-la mais alegre? E por que diabos importava tanto em deixá-la mais alegre?

Hermione respirou fundo ao ouvir os passos dele aproximando-se de si, não queria conversar com ele nesse momento, pois Bill ficaria a fazer graças, e tudo que ela não queria agora era isso. Estivera vulnerável demais perto dele, abrira-se demais para ele, e agora se arrependia amargamente disso. Odiava que os gêmeos a tivessem levado para esse jogo idiota e que Bill estivesse aproveitando-se disso para fazê-la de boba.

- Vai tostar se continuar aí. – ele disse, mas não obteve resposta. Parou ao lado dela. – Vai me ignorar?

Respirou fundo evitando responder, ou seria extremamente grosseira.

- Hermione...

- Willian, deixe-me em paz, sim? – disse evitando levantar a voz.

- Por causa de hoje de manhã?

- Não. – virou-se, irritando-se. – Por todas as intenções que você e seus irmãos têm. Não vou jogar. Não quero mais participar das brincadeiras sem limites de vocês. Não quero ser mero peão no tabuleiro de ninguém. – o viu abrir a boca e levantou a mão para impedi-lo de interromper. – Eu quero alguém do meu lado, quero um relacionamento. Não quero casos. Não sou dada a casos. Foi apenas um deslize mental me deixar levar pelos gêmeos. E por você. – ele foi interromper outra vez, mas ela levantou a mão novamente. – Eu quero alguém com quem brigar, com quem conversar, com quem dividir momentos. Não. Quero. Jogar.

Bill a fitou seriamente. A morena estava realmente magoada e irritada. Sabia que tinha ultrapassado os limites dela com aquela situação, mas não sabia que ela estava daquele jeito pelas coisas que acontecera. Tinha que consertar aquilo de algum modo.

- Não sou dado a casos também.

- Willian... – ela começou, mas ele a impediu de continuar levantando a mão como ela tinha feito.

- É Bill, e eu cansei de te falar isso. – a segurou pela cintura, puxando-a para junto de si, vendo surpresa atravessar o rosto dela, e depois raiva. – Não vou negar, adoro jogos. Não posso nem ao menos lhe garantir que isso não é outro jogo meu. Eu jogo há anos, Hermione. – ela foi falar algo, mas apertou-a contra si, calando-a. – Você pode ficar brava, pode me ignorar, me bater e me amaldiçoar, o que bem quiser, mas não pode negar, muito menos para mim, que sabe que somos diferentes dos outros.

- O quê? – não entendeu a última parte, e o corpo dele colado ao seu não estava ajudando seu raciocínio.

- Você não é boba, então não se faça. – aproximou seu rosto do dela, sentindo como a respiração rápida dela batia de encontro ao seu rosto. – Eu quero você, não faça cara de surpresa. – riu dela. – Sei que te afeto também, então acho que podemos deixar as palhaçadas de lado, e a falta de educação também, e podemos tentar resolver isso.

Hermione estava fitando dentro dos olhos dele enquanto o ouvia falar aquilo. Era surreal demais o modo como Bill a afetava. Na verdade, era patético que ele conseguisse fazer isso sem nem ao menos fazer nada. Hermione sentia as pernas bambearem, o coração parecia querer quebrar as costelas e a mente embaralhava, e isso tudo sem nem ao menos fazer nada. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, talvez assim ganhasse algum autocontrole.

- Bill...

- Finalmente decorou. – zombou apertando-a mais contra si.

- O que você quer de mim? Se for a minha paciência, você já a esgotou. – disse de olhos fechados, não sabia se conseguiria dizer o que queria olhando-o nos olhos, sentindo ainda mais do corpo dele contra o seu.

- Quero... – observou como ela estava fazendo força para manter os olhos fechados, franzindo o nariz. Notou que sorria pela mínima menção de vê-la reagindo a suas atitudes. – Levá-la para jantar.

Os olhos castanhos dela se abriram tão rápidos que Bill afastou-se minimamente em surpresa. Ela o fitava como se estivesse esperando para que ele dissesse que estava brincando. Mas o ruivo continuou ali, apenas observando-a, esperando pela resposta dela. Hermione abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, parecendo um peixe. Isso fez Bill sorrir ainda mais, e aquilo embaralhou ainda mais o raciocínio da morena.

- O quê?

- Jantar. Sabe, comida, duas pessoas, conversa, talvez um beijo no fim da noite. – disse levantando a sobrancelha e sentindo as mãos dela segurando seus braços com mais força. – Claro, terá que ser civilizada e não usar esse tom autoritário comigo. Prometo que me comporto se você se comportar.

A morena continuou sem responder ou falar qualquer outra coisa. Parecia que estava em choque, Bill sorria ainda mais disso, vendo que, conforme a apertava, já quase que dolorosamente, contra si, ela parecia perder ainda mais a razão.

- Eu deveria responder o quê?

- 'Sim'.

- Sim. – respondeu imitando-o, sem ter muita certeza sobre o que estava concordando. Bill sorriu de um jeito que fez Hermione começar a se arrepender sem saber bem do quê.

* * *

_Continua__..._


	10. Capítulo 10

**N.A.:** _Pessoas fofas, vocês são os melhores. Adoro cada review que recebo, e fico me sentindo... ahauhauhaua_

_Obrigadinha pra todo mundo que mandou review, e quem colocou a fic no alerta. *-*_

_Obrigadinha, Cora por betar! _

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Hermione ficou olhando para o espelho à sua frente, definitivamente tinha perdido a cabeça quando aceitara jantar com Willian. Claro, sabia que quando aceitara jantar com ele estava totalmente fora de si, ou teria recusado sabendo que poderia cair novamente em jogos dele. Mas agora, passado uma semana em que mal conseguira lhe olhar nos olhos sem ficar vermelha de vergonha, Hermione sabia que se Willian estivesse tentando jogar com ela, hoje seria o último dia.

Arrumara-se como que para qualquer encontro, e estava terminando de olhar-se no espelho quando viu Fred e George a fitarem da porta de seu quarto. Virou-se, cruzando os braços e olhando-os. Tinha que dar crédito, quando os ruivos queriam ficar lindos, eles conseguiam mesmo. Ambos estavam bem arrumados, com ternos e gravatas, parecendo prontos para um encontro de negócios. Porém, algo no sorriso de Fred denunciou que o encontro não era de negócios.

- Vão sair com Pansy?

- Vai sair com Bill?

Semicerrou os olhos, sem deixar nenhum sorriso aparecer, mas queria ao menos sorrir debochada para eles. Fred lhe fizera aquela pergunta apenas para não responder sobre Pansy. E ela sabia disso.

- E onde pretendem levá-la hoje? – perguntou voltando-se para o espelho, examinando o batom para ver se não estava manchado dos lados.

- À loucura? – George perguntou sabendo que faria Hermione girar os olhos.

E foi exatamente isso que ela fez, virando-se novamente para eles, pegando a bolsa e o casaco de frio que combinava com seu vestido. Saiu do quarto sem falar mais nada, os gêmeos simplesmente se achavam tão mais espertos que seria extremamente interessante vê-los se darem mal. Desceu as escadas apenas sorrindo da imagem que sua mente formava de quando teria a oportunidade de dizer com todas as letras, e bem devagar: eu te disse.

- Vou adorar ver que vocês não me escutaram outra vez sobre isso. – disse sem olhar para trás, sabendo que eles estavam descendo as escadas também.

- Você adora isso em qualquer situação, Hermione. – George comentou a vendo dar de ombros e parando no último degrau.

Bill estava parado na sala, apenas ouvindo Hermione e os gêmeos descerem as escadas conversando, ela como sempre, lhes avisando sobre como eles se dariam mal. A viu parar no último degrau, e a fitou por inteiro. Ela estava de sandálias de salto alto, vestido que cobria parcialmente os joelhos, com um decote comportado. Os cabelos estavam presos firmemente, e usava pouca maquilagem, como ele achava que ela ficava mais bonita assim.

Engoliu em seco e mordeu o lábio, retirando um pouco do batom. Willian estava parado na sala lhe esperando, e Hermione quase não resistiu e sorriu abertamente quando o viu, ele estava lindo. Willian era um homem bonito, nunca poderia dizer o contrário, mas naquela noite realmente parecia que ele estava ainda mais. A camisa branca, a calça cinza, os cabelos vermelhos soltos, e o sorriso no canto da boca pareciam que formavam ainda um quadro que ela não conseguia parar de olhar.

- Está divina. – sua voz rouca fez arrepios descerem pela espinha de Hermione, e George e Fred deram risada ao vê-la se arrepiando.

- Vocês não têm uma loira para irritar? – perguntou olhando por cima do ombro para eles, vendo-os descerem o resto da escada, passando para a cozinha ainda rindo baixo. Voltou os olhos para o outro ruivo. – Você também está bonito, Willian.

Aproximou-se dela, olhando-a e sorrindo, vendo que mesmo com saltos, ela continuava mais baixa.

- Vamos ter que treinar muito hoje, Hermione. – ela levantou uma sobrancelha em questionamento. – Willian?

- Força do hábito, já disse. – olhou dentro dos olhos dele, tentando não ficar como ficara no domingo quando ele estivera perto demais. – Podemos ir?

- Claro.

Sorriu, levantando o braço e esperando que ela o segurasse. Quando finalmente viu as mãos pequenas dela enroladas em seu antebraço, a levou para o lado de fora da casa, aparatando com ela junto de si, quando estavam fora dos terrenos d'A Toca.

* * *

Pansy ainda fitava o pergaminho à sua frente. Recusara-se a semana toda a ir até a loja dos Weasley. Não se permitira nem ao menos pensar neles enquanto estava no escritório. Claro, não poderia se enganar e dizer que quando chegara em casa, não pensara nos dois ali com ela novamente, que os queria na cama dela novamente. Mas esquecia isso assim que começava a arrumar-se de manhã. Não podia se dar ao luxo de ficar a ter idéias sobre ambos. E muito menos rastejaria por eles. Isso não.

Mas então, sexta-feira, estava pronta para sair do escritório quando uma coruja pousou na janela, bicando com certa força o vidro. Andou até o bicho, querendo matar quem quer que fosse que tivesse lhe mandado aquela coruja. Odiava aqueles bichos. A ave soltou um pergaminho em sua mão e foi embora, o que lhe dizia que não seria necessário responder.

Pensou seriamente em deixar o pergaminho na mesa e ver segunda-feira de manhã, mas a curiosidade foi maior. Abriu o pergaminho - não muito grande - e viu em uma letra curva, apenas os dizeres:

_"Não saia do escritório._

_Weasley."_

Pensou seriamente em rasgar o pergaminho, jogá-lo no lixo e ir embora, sem se importar com nada. Após sua conversa com Blaise no domingo, Pansy simplesmente estava certa de que, de uma forma ou de outra, faria acontecer um relacionamento entre eles dois e ela. Mas os ruivos sumiram, e ela não daria o gosto de ir atrás deles. Não era de seu feitio correr mais atrás de ninguém, já lhe bastava anos correndo atrás de Draco.

Entretanto, sua curiosidade, e a vontade de vê-los - teve que admitir para si mesma -, a fizeram soltar a bolsa, o casaco e a pasta de arquivos, sentando-se outra vez em sua cadeira, fitando o pergaminho na mesa à sua frente.

Passou-se uma hora desde que recebera a coruja, e sua paciência estava no fim quando ouviu passos no corredor. Por um momento, Pansy engoliu em seco, ansiosa para vê-los entrar por aquela porta. Sabia que estava sendo ridícula, mas queria vê-los, queria tocá-los, beijá-los, tê-los novamente dentro de si. Mordeu o lábio inferior para impedir-se de gemer em frustração quando ouviu que os passos pararam em algum lugar.

Olhou o relógio sabendo que o andar já estava vazio, as pessoas já deveriam estar em suas casas. Fitou a porta, ouviu novamente os passos no corredor e então, alguém empurrou sua porta devagar, e Fred entrou, olhando-a e sorrindo. George entrou logo atrás, fitando a loira atrás da mesa. Via que ela estava com o pergaminho nas mãos, segurando-o com certa força.

- Boa noite, Srta. Parkinson. – Fred disse aproximando-se da mesa, enquanto George apenas sorria, parado perto da porta.

- Boa noite, Sr. Weasley. – virou o rosto para George. – Boa noite, Sr. Weasley.

- Como passou essa semana? – Fred perguntou, trazendo a atenção dos olhos escuros dela para si.

_Um inferno_. Pansy reprovou-se por pensar isso. Mesmo que fosse verdade.

- Muito bem, e os senhores? – perguntou casualmente.

- Sentindo falta de sua presença. – George declarou sorrindo fracamente e abaixando a cabeça, olhando-a.

- Sentiu nossa falta? – Fred perguntou contornando a mesa, vendo que a loira virava a cadeira em sua direção.

- Pode-se dizer que... – levantou-se, ficando com a boca próxima demais da dele. – sim.

- Podemos fazer algo sobre isso?

Fred perguntou roçando os lábios aos dela, vendo-a sorrir com isso. George sabia que Fred gostava de atiçá-la, mas aquilo parecia tortura. Ele queria segurá-la, beijá-la, tê-la, estar dentro dela o mais rápido possível, que deixassem a conversa para depois, seria até mais fácil ter essa conversa depois.

_Podem. Não desaparecendo mais por uma semana_.

- Claro. Sempre podem fazer algo.

Pansy queria dizer as outras palavras, mas não queria parecer carente. Talvez, mais tarde, tivesse oportunidade de começar a marcar território, mas agora, precisava concentrar-se em não amolecer contra o corpo de Fred.

- Vamos.

Fred segurou a mão dela, puxando-a para que saíssem do escritório, mas George a barrou, impedindo-a de sair, olhando-a nos olhos. Pansy mordeu novamente o lábio, vendo a intensidade do olhar daquele ruivo em si. Sabia que ele estava mais do que comprovando, com aquele olhar, que queria ficar junto dela, mas agora ela precisava do mesmo olhar no outro gêmeo.

George levantou as mãos, segurando o rosto dela, puxando-a e encostando seus lábios, beijando-a devagar, respirando aliviado ao fazer isso. Fred ainda segurava a mão de Pansy, fitando a cena que acontecia ao seu lado. Claro, sabia que seu irmão estava caído pela loira, e não conseguia negar que também estava. E via que ela, pelo modo de não soltar sua mão, mas levar a mão livre aos cabelos de George enquanto o beijava, também estava disposta a ficar com eles, mas que não diria nada enquanto eles não dissessem.

Separou os lábios dos de George, sentindo o gosto que eles tinham preso em sua língua. Adorava beijá-lo, era como estar novamente em contato com algo que lhe enviava pequenas descargas elétricas pelo corpo, fazendo-a sentir-se animada. Fred voltou a puxá-la, levando-a para fora do escritório e pelo corredor. George vinha logo atrás, e a loira percebeu, olhando-os, que eles estavam sorrindo de forma maliciosa.

- Pode me dizer aonde vamos? – perguntou para Fred quando pararam em frente ao elevador, esperando que esse chegasse.

- Surpresa.

Pansy semicerrou os olhos, começando a suspeitar de algo. Mas então, o elevador chegou, e Fred, ainda de mãos dadas com ela, a puxou para dentro do elevador, parando na frente dela e sorrindo ainda mais malicioso. George entrou e parou exatamente atrás da loira, fitando o modo como o irmão a olhava.

- Não sei se gosto de surpresas.

- Não tem muita escolha. Somos dois e você é uma. – George comentou, entrelaçando seus dedos na mão livre dela. A viu fitando-o por cima do próprio ombro, segurando sua mão com firmeza.

- E se eu me recusar?

- Recusaria? – o tom de voz de Fred parecia desafiá-la a dizer que sim, mas ela sabia bem que não se recusaria.

Apenas deu de ombros vagarosamente, encostando a testa no peito de Fred, puxando a mão de George, trazendo o corpo dele para mais perto do seu. Já estava começando a acostumar-se a se sentir exatamente como quando começara a gostar de Draco: quente.

* * *

Rira a noite toda. Bill com toda certeza era uma das pessoas mais engraçadas que conhecia. Não houve momento no jantar que ele não dera jeito de lhe fazer rir, ou de tocá-la, e isso Hermione apreciou. E muito. Estavam andando pela pequena estrada que levava À Toca e Hermione ainda ria de algo que Bill dissera antes de aparatarem, e Bill a fitava rindo. Ela parecia tão diferente da sempre brava Hermione, que a cada vez que ela ria, ele queria mais e mais vê-la sorrindo.

Chegaram à porta da cozinha e entraram vendo que a casa estava silenciosa. Claro, pelo horário, Molly e Arthur já deveriam estar dormindo. Hermione colocou a bolsa e o casaco na cadeira mais próxima e aproximou-se da pia, pensando em fazer um café.

- Se eu fizer café, você toma?

- Sim. – respondeu, pensando se deveria se aproximar dela ou não. Bill odiava ficar indeciso sobre uma garota. Não se lembrava de quando ficara assim pela última vez. Nem mesmo com Fleur fora assim.

- Adorei o jantar Bill, realmente me diverti. – disse sinceramente, colocando a água no fogo e deixando as coisas prontas para fazer o café. – Deveríamos fazer mais vezes.

Não o olhou nos olhos quando disse isso, tinha vergonha de declarar algo assim. Pois ele poderia lhe dizer que não, e ser rejeitada após ter divertido-se tanto, seria realmente complicado. Porém, como não o olhou no rosto, Hermione não viu que Bill sorriu abertamente, assentindo mesmo que ela não visse.

Aproximou-se dela, vendo-a olhar o chão como se fosse algo extremamente interessante. Sabia que ela estava envergonhada, mas queria mostrar a ela, que não havia motivo algum para ter vergonha.

- Claro, na próxima vez vamos ver um filme.

Hermione levantou a cabeça devagar, olhando dentro dos olhos dele, vendo-o sorrir daquele jeito de canto de boca. Por vezes queria bater até tirar aquele sorriso dali, por outras vezes, como agora, queria apenas passar os lábios por cima daquele sorriso, descobrir o que ele tinha de tão interessante que fazia as mulheres suspirarem. Inclusive ela mesma.

Percebeu a atenção dela em seus lábios e aproveitou-se, colocou uma das mãos na cintura dela, puxando-a para bem perto de si. Percebeu que a respiração dela tinha cessado, ficando presa na garganta. Sorriu disso, antes de tocar devagar seus lábios aos dela, sentindo como estavam quentes. Conseguia sentir o corpo dela colado ao seu, as mãos dela apertando seus braços, os lábios forçando-se contra os seus. Abriu levemente a boca, sentindo a dela fazer o mesmo, e quando sua língua deixou sua boca, e tocou os lábios dela, o bule apitou alto, fazendo com que parasse o que estava fazendo.

Não se separaram, mas ele deslizou seus lábios pela bochecha dela, apenas roçando-os. Hermione continuou com os olhos fechados, apenas sentindo os lábios dele em suas bochechas, o hálito dele batendo em sua pele quente. Levantou o rosto levemente, passando seus lábios pelo queixo, sentindo a pele áspera em seus lábios finos. Bill voltou a boca para junto da dela, mas sem beijá-la, apenas acariciando os lábios, apenas sentindo o gosto deles. Hermione fazia o mesmo, apertando as mãos nos braços dele.

- Você destruiu minha vida.

Hermione abriu os olhos devagar, fitando-o nos olhos claros, tentando entender aquela frase que ele dissera. O ruivo segurou com a outra mão sua cintura, apertando-a ainda mais contra ele, os lábios cada vez mais leves contra os seus.

- Tem idéia disso?

- Não destruí sua vida.

Ele assentiu, beijando-a devagar, deixando sua língua deslizar para dentro da boca dela, puxando a dela para uma dança, e Hermione tinha certeza de nunca ter encontrado nada mais prazeroso na vida.

- Destruiu. Destruiu, sim.

A beijou novamente, encostando-a na pia. Hermione respirou fundo, sua mente lhe deixando saber de algo: Bill também havia destruído a vida dela.

Pansy fitava o cômodo escuro à sua frente. Não estava entendendo bem o que estava vendo, mas conseguia entender exatamente quem tinha feito aquilo. Respirou fundo e acendeu a luz, prendendo a respiração logo após. Já tivera surpresas em sua vida, como todas as pessoas, mas aquela era diferente. Totalmente diferente. Virou-se, olhando para Fred e George, vendo os ruivos sorrindo da expressão no rosto dela. Olhava-os achando que eles estavam pregando-lhe uma brincadeira.

- Então, o que me diz? - Fred perguntou.

* * *

_Continua..._


	11. Capítulo 11

**N.A.:** _Amores, se vocês quiserem me bater, sem crise, mas acreditam que eu não achava o arquivo e sempre esquecia de falar com a beta, mesmo falando com ela sobre outros assuntos. Sorry mesmo. É que Insanisty já foi postada antes, e na minha cabeça ela já está terminada... ¬¬_

_Mas quero agradecer: **Bela, Marcia, AB, Myara e Estrela**, vocês são as melhores... sério!_

**_Cora, eu te amo por betar essa fic! *-*_**

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

- Então, o que me diz? – Fred perguntou.

Pansy ainda fitava ambos, tentando se decidir se eles estavam lhe pregando uma peça. Claro, já tivera surpresas românticas, mas nada se comparava àquilo. Respirou fundo, virando-se e cruzando os braços, olhando novamente para tudo que estava naquela sala. Não sabia onde era, mas os ruivos tiveram um trabalho imenso arrumando-a.

Uma mesa no centro da sala, com três cadeiras. Na mesa, uma toalha branca e vários pratos com comidas, doces, e uma garrafa no gelo. Taças, talheres, louça, tudo brilhava e aparentava ser caro. Observou como duas cadeiras estavam quase que coladas à que ficava ao centro. Sorriu, sabendo que mesmo durante o jantar eles não ficariam longe dela.

Sorriu ainda mais se lembrando de Blaise. Aquilo poderia ser um indício. Com quase toda certeza aquilo era um indício, pois você não arruma algo assim por apenas uma transa. Mesmo que fosse a transa do século. Mordeu o lábio, pensando. Se eles deram aquele passo, ela tinha que demonstrar algo em retorno. Só havia um problema: nunca demonstrara gostar de ninguém que não fosse Draco.

Nunca gostara de ninguém que não fosse Draco. E o amara desde que se conhecia por gente. Sempre gostara dele, nunca fora necessário fazer declarações, era explicito. Todos sabiam, todos viam. Ela mesma sabia que ele nunca precisaria de palavras ou gestos, era quase que certo para os dois que ficariam juntos. Porém, agora, o que faria? Como demonstrar para ambos os Gryffindors que ela estava a gostar deles?

- Digo que... – virou-se, ainda de braços cruzados, sorrindo. – Adorei a surpresa.

George sorriu, sabendo que ela gostaria, e que realmente poderiam ter aquela tal exclusividade. Mas teriam que ir devagar, ela não era como as mulheres que conheciam. Pansy Parkinson era diferente.

Fred aproximou-se dela, pegando uma das mãos, desfazendo os braços cruzados dela, e a puxou para perto da mesa, fazendo-a sentar-se na cadeira do meio. Sorriu quando ela olhou atenta para George, que não se movera de onde estava.

- Não vai sentar-se?

Deliberou. Fred sorria ao lado dela, sabendo qual era a confusão dentro dele. Não poderia negar que queria nada mais que a loira, mas esse relacionamento que buscavam traria certa confusão na vida dos três. Ela estaria pronta? Eles estariam prontos? Queria Pansy, sem dúvidas, mas ela queria ambos? Ela estaria disposta a ser dividida entre eles?

- Tem idéia de onde está metendo-se? Do tamanho da confusão?

Pansy mirou George, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa, inclinando o corpo minimamente para frente. Viu Fred mexer-se desconfortável, sentando-se na cadeira ao seu lado direito. Sabia que Fred estava mais confortável que George com aqueles jogos, mas via dentro daqueles olhos azuis que George estava decidido quanto a tê-la para eles, um relacionamento. E isso o confundia, ele não via indícios dela. Teria que acalmar aqueles ânimos.

- Além de tudo, sou uma Slytherin, não se esqueça disso. Sei bem onde piso. – sorriu, inclinando o rosto de leve, seus cabelos soltando-se de detrás da orelha, caindo parcialmente em seu rosto. – Confusão? Eu realmente acredito que já estejamos os três nela, e apenas começando a perceber.

- E importa-se com isso? – Fred perguntou, tocando brevemente os fios loiros, mexendo neles como quem tira algo.

- Se me importasse, não estaria aqui.

Claro, poderia ser um pouco menos grossa, mas não conseguia externar o que queria dizer. Odiava sentir-se vulnerável na frente de quem fosse, mas ao menos afirmando aquilo, estava lhes mostrando que queria estar com eles. E não somente na cama. Voltou seus olhos para George, sentindo os dedos de Fred ainda em seus cabelos, e sentindo que o ruivo mirava o outro ruivo em pé, como que conversando sem realmente falar.

George fitava ambos. Ela ainda não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo, talvez fosse necessário dizer de uma só vez aquilo. Talvez fosse melhor que colocassem as cartas na mesa, fazê-la ver o que aquilo seria, e então, se ela decidisse ir embora, que fosse. Entretanto, se ficasse, que soubesse das regras.

- Está realmente disposta a ser nossa?

- _Nossa_?

- Sim, nossa.

- Exclusivamente?

- Sim.

Mordeu o lábio novamente fitando George. A conversa estava séria. Era ali, naquele ponto, que deveria decidir. Afundar-se de cabeça nesse relacionamento absurdo e insano, ou levantar-se, ir embora, ignorando os próprios sentimentos, e seguir com a vida. Ali era um ponto sem retorno. Se decidisse estar com eles, o mundo saberia, as pessoas comentariam e seria sempre lembrada disso. Mas se decidisse não estar com eles, poderia perder essa oportunidade, e nunca mais a teria novamente.

- A exclusividade vale para os dois lados?

- Sabe que sim. – Fred respondeu, odiando ver que os outros dois estavam sérios.

Vários segundos se passaram; Fred ainda acariciava os cabelos dela, George ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar, observando ambos. E Pansy deliberava. Odiava escolhas drásticas. Sabia que uma hora teria que tomar uma decisão, já que considerava estar a ter sentimentos pelos ruivos. A decisão estava ali, tinha o sim ou o não. Tinha que escolher um deles agora. Sorriu, inclinando a cabeça na direção da mão de Fred, mas olhando dentro dos olhos de George.

- Onde assino?

George aproximou-se da mesa sem dizer nada, apenas sentou-se ao lado dela, fitando-a. Fred sorriu e começou a falar sobre a comida, vendo-a olhar tudo que ele mostrava. Pouco tempo depois começaram a comer, conversando, ambos fazendo-a rir. Pansy odiava rir em horas impróprias, parecia uma pequena Gryffindor quando isso acontecia. Porém, sabia que era um preço a pagar por estar entre eles. Os gêmeos conseguiam tirar um sorriso de seus lábios sem muito esforço, e adorava quando fazia o mesmo com eles.

- Os doces? – perguntou olhando para os lados, não vendo doce algum por ali.

- Aqui. – Fred disse fazendo aparecer um pedaço de bolo de chocolate à frente dela.

- Muito obrigada, Sr. Weasley. – pegou o garfo e começou a comer o doce, fechando os olhos ao sentir o pequeno pedaço de chocolate derreter em sua língua. Abriu os olhos e notou que ambos a fitavam sérios, como que analisando o que ela tinha feito. Sorriu, vendo as pupilas de Fred dilatadas. – Então, onde estamos?

- Nossa casa. – George explicou.

- Achei que morassem na casa da mãe de vocês.

- Apenas temporário.

- Compreendo. – olhou ao redor enquanto mastigava outro pedaço do bolo. – Quando compraram?

- Ontem. – Fred respondeu animado, vendo-a lhe olhar surpresa.

- Ontem? – ficou realmente surpresa, a casa estava inteiramente mobiliada e brilhando de tão limpa.

- Sim. Tivemos que fechar o negócio bem rápido, já tinha pessoas de olho. – George deu risada disso, eles praticamente compraram a casa às escondidas, ou chamariam muita atenção em quererem a casa tão desesperadamente.

- Gostou? – Fred perguntou.

- É uma casa bonita. – levantou-se da cadeira andando pelo cômodo, indo em direção a uma porta.

Observou dentro do cômodo seguinte, vendo a cozinha. Uma bela cozinha também, azulejo e piso branco. Andou para dentro dessa, indo em direção à porta seguinte, entrando em um pequeno corredor, parando na primeira porta. Um quarto. Mobiliado. Sorriu disso e continuou até parar na próxima porta. Outro quarto, também mobiliado. Sorriu um pouco mais, e andou até a última porta, vendo um banheiro decorado completamente com a cor preta.

Virou-se para voltar à sala, dizer o que tinha achado, mas George estava atrás de si, barrando seu caminho. Ficou séria, não tinha o ouvido vir atrás de si, e ele também estava muito sério. Cruzou os braços e semicerrou os olhos, esperando que ele dissesse algo, mas o ruivo apenas a fitou. Ficaram em silêncio, apenas fitando-se, apenas parados ali.

- Tem certeza de que quer ser nossa? – perguntou baixo.

- Absoluta.

- Tem idéia do que isso implica? – aproximou-se dela, seus olhos sérios.

- Diga-me.

Esperou que ele falasse algo, mas então o sentiu segurando-a pela cintura, empurrando seu corpo até a parede, batendo-o com certa força. Semicerrou ainda mais os olhos. Não estava gostando daquilo. E ainda esperava por respostas. Pelo canto do olho viu Fred no fim do pequeno corredor, mirando ambos, o corpo encostado no batente.

- Que será minha. – a palavra possessiva deslizou baixa dos lábios dele, e Pansy sentiu que estremecia com isso. – E dele.

- Isso eu já sabia. – disse como que debochando. Como resposta, sentiu o aperto das mãos dele ficarem mais fortes.

- Que posso ter seu corpo quando quiser. – a viu abrir a boca para responder, mas colou seu corpo ao dela, apertando ainda mais suas mãos na cintura dela. – E ele também.

- O mesmo vale para mim.

Fred sorriu. A garota respondia independente do que George dissesse. Ela seria difícil de perder uma briga.

- As pessoas vão saber. – tinha certeza que aquele ponto a incomodaria.

- Como se eu fosse me importar. Até onde sei, o relacionamento se diz respeito às pessoas que participam dele. – provocou, sentindo o aperto de George ficar doloroso em sua cintura, ele estava ficando irritado com suas afrontas. – Não adiantará me machucar, o que penso não mudará em nada com as marcas dos seus dedos em minha cintura.

- Nunca seria capaz de lhe machucar. – George disse a verdade, não conseguindo nem pensar na possibilidade de machucar uma mulher. Mas não afrouxou o aperto na cintura dela.

- As pessoas irão comentar esse relacionamento, mas não me importo. – Pansy disse olhando fundo dentro dos olhos dele. – Você se importa?

- Eu sugeri. – sorriu como se estivesse ganho alguma discussão.

- Então por que o medo?

- Medo?

- Medo. Está com medo da minha reação. Eu aceitei isso. – sorriu, mas o sorriso não estava em seus olhos, que continuaram sérios. – Se aceitei isso, sei das conseqüências.

- Receio que não. – sorriu, e inclinou seu rosto, juntando seus lábios aos dela. Sentiu as mãos dela em seu pescoço, descendo por suas costas. – Mas vai descobrir.

Separou-se dela, desencostando-a da parede e empurrando-a, vendo que Fred a abraçava pela cintura, girando-a. Pansy sentiu-se um pouco tonta com tudo aquilo, mas foi apenas necessário ter os lábios de Fred junto dos seus para tudo encaixar-se perfeitamente. Sentia o corpo dele completamente contra o seu, e respirou fundo com isso.

- Vem. – George disse, e parecia que falara com ambos.

Pansy viu Fred separando-se de si e entrando no primeiro quarto que vira. George já tinha entrado. Ainda ficou algum tempo parada no corredor, pensando. Aquilo era outro indício. Eles a queriam, era óbvio, mas conseguiria ter apenas um só depois de ter ambos? Conseguiria negá-los? Conseguiria seguir a vida se aquilo acabasse mal? Conseguiria seguir tendo outro homem, e apenas um, depois de ter esses dois e tudo que eles conseguiam fazer com seu corpo?

Fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, aquele definitivamente não era o momento para aquilo. Pensaria nisso depois, quando tudo desmoronasse. Mordeu o lábio inferior e andou até a porta do quarto, vendo que George estava parado ao lado da cama, sério. Fred estava parado do outro lado do quarto, braços cruzados, sério também. Não conseguia negar, eles incendiavam seus pensamentos daquele jeito, sérios como estavam. Passou a ponta da língua sobre o lábio superior, entrando no quarto e fechando a porta.

* * *

- Aonde vamos? – era a terceira vez que perguntava, e Malfoy apenas o olhava sério, sem responder. – Vai me matar?

Malfoy riu, Potter definitivamente conseguia tirar qualquer um do sério. Virou-se, parando de andar no meio do caminho, vendo o outro parando também, olhando para os lados, procurando por alguma coisa anormal, mas vendo apenas rua, calçada, carros, pessoas.

- Vamos comer algo, Potter.

A sobrancelha levantada de Draco fez Harry corar, e o loiro adorou isso. Virou-se voltando a andar, ouvindo Harry vir atrás de si.

- Por que você fala essas coisas?

- Porque é a verdade. – olhou por cima do próprio ombro. – Aonde vamos, tem comida.

Harry olhou para cima quando Malfoy parou novamente no meio da calçada, vendo o letreiro brilhante escrito: The Ritz. Abaixou a cabeça, mirando os olhos de Draco, vendo-o sorrir. Draco tinha passado em sua casa, falando que o levaria para jantar fora, mas sem dizer onde. E agora ele estava lhe dizendo que ficariam naquele hotel. Não entendeu muito bem qual era a situação. Draco percebeu isso e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, balançando a cabeça em descrença.

- Vem, eles tem um excelente serviço de quarto.

Draco puxou-o pelo casaco, vendo o entendimento começar a aparecer na expressão surpresa do rosto de Harry. Sorriu disso enquanto empurrava a porta e entrava.

* * *

_Continua..._


	12. Capítulo 12

**N.A.:** _Olá, meus amores, tudo bem? Bom, espero que sim! E vamos ao penúltimo capítulo de Insanity. Sim, esse capítulo dá umas idéias do que vai rolar na vida deles e o próximo vamos colocar aquele ponto final lindo!_

_Agradecendo: **Marcia, AB, Vivis, Estrela e Cora**, vocês são as melhores._

_**Cora**, obrigada, amore por betar e comentar, amo-te! *-*  
_

_Boa leitura, geral!_

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

_Mordeu o lábio inferior e andou até a porta do quarto, vendo que George estava parado ao lado da cama, sério. Fred estava parado do outro lado do quarto, braços cruzados, sério também. Não conseguia negar, eles incendiavam seus pensamentos daquele jeito, sérios como estavam. Passou a ponta da língua sobre o lábio superior, entrando no quarto e fechando a porta._

Poderia muito bem sorrir, deixá-los saber que aquele jeito sério de ambos não lhe assustava, mas a verdade, é que estava começando a ter idéia do que aconteceria. Respirou fundo, aproximando-se primeiro de George, segurando seu rosto, beijando sua boca, empurrando seu corpo contra o dele. George segurou o corpo dela, beijando-a, girando-a e empurrando-a contra a cama. Ajoelhou-se no chão, colocando suas mãos nos joelhos dela, vendo-a sorrir com isso.

Pansy sabia o que ele queria, e permitiu, se deitando. Sentia os dedos de George a descerem por suas pernas, tirando seus sapatos, e voltarem rapidamente para cima, roçando a pele devagar, atiçando. Sorriu, fechando os olhos, sentindo que estava tão quente que poderia queimar o quarto, a cama, suas roupas, poupando o trabalho deles.

Os dedos dele escorreram por debaixo de sua saia, tocando a pele clara de suas coxas, tocando-a cada vez mais para cima. E sabia que ele estava sorrindo disso. Já conhecia ambos bem demais para saber que Fred estava apenas fitando, sério, mas George estava sorrindo. Empurrou o quadril para cima, indicando que queria que ele a tocasse mais. As mãos de George tocaram seu bumbum, agarrando-o com certa força, mas logo o soltaram, segurando a renda que usava.

George sentiu o tecido em seus dedos e teve uma vontade absurda de puxá-lo com força, rasgá-lo logo do corpo dela, deixá-la sem aquela barreira. Porém, olhou para Fred, que ainda estava no mesmo lugar, apenas observando o que ele fazia.

- Ajude-me, caro irmão. – Fred mirou bem o rosto de George, vendo que ele sorria daquela forma absurda, e sabia que não adiantava contestar.

Aproximou-se, vendo-a abrir os olhos escuros, os cabelos claros espalhados pelo lençol. Ajoelhou-se na cama, inclinando-se e beijando a boca dela. Sentiu as mãos dela segurarem seus cabelos, puxando-o para junto de si. Beijou-a, sentindo como a língua dela estava rápida, sedenta, querendo um beijo mais rápido, mais violento, mais prazeroso.

Pansy sorriu, beijava Fred enquanto George descia em uma lentidão dolorosa sua renda por suas pernas, passando-a por seus joelhos, puxando-a devagar apenas para torturá-la. Mordeu o lábio de Fred, levantando o quadril para que George entendesse que deveria ir logo com aquilo, e o ouviu rir disso. Fred afastou a boca da dela, suas mãos descendo pelos ombros, passando ao colo, segurando os seios com certa força por cima da camisa.

Ouviu-a gemer alto. Tocava-a entre as pernas, apenas com as pontas dos dedos, apenas passando levemente para que a visse arquear na cama, apenas para ouvi-la gemer daquele modo. Adorava os gemidos que Pansy dava, pareciam ainda mais profundos do que realmente eram. Pareciam ainda mais sedentos do que realmente eram. Olhou para Fred, vendo-o abrir botão por botão devagar, a camisa dela revelando os belos seios cobertos pela fina camada do seu sutiã.

- Pansy?

A loira abriu os olhos, mirando primeiro o teto do quarto, logo após os olhos de Fred, que não sorria ainda, mas já havia terminado de abrir sua camisa. Sentou-se, sentido os dedos de George escorrendo para fora de sua saia, parando de tocar seu corpo. Levantou-se, tirando a camisa solta do corpo, virando-se de costas para George, observando como Fred ainda estava ajoelhado na cama, começando a tirar a própria roupa. Sorriu disso, sabendo que George estaria fazendo o mesmo. E segundos depois sentiu o peito dele colar às suas costas, as mãos abrindo com rapidez e maestria seu sutiã, libertando seus seios.

Desceu os olhos, vendo as mãos de George segurarem seus seios, fazendo que coubessem perfeitamente em suas mãos. Sentiu que ele a inclinava, empurrando seu corpo para frente, fazendo-a apoiar as mãos no colchão, o corpo colado ao dele. Sorriu, a idéia dele era interessante. Viu Fred sentar-se na cama, totalmente sem roupa, porém, ele não se aproximou de Pansy, apenas ficou mirando o que ela e George faziam.

George afastou seu peito das costas dela, o toque de pele com pele quente, fervendo. Abriu sua calça, olhando o irmão sentado na cama, apenas observando. Sorriu para ele, uma de suas mãos levantando lentamente a saia dela, revelando o corpo que tanto queria ver. Pansy estremeceu de antecipação quando o sentiu lhe tocar novamente com as pontas dos dedos, sabendo o que ele faria. E já começava a ficar impaciente com toda essa demora.

- Com pressa? – Fred perguntou, beijando os lábios dela, devagar, sentindo-a sorrir contra sua boca.

E gemeu, arqueando o corpo. George enterrou-se em seu corpo de uma só vez, exigindo espaço. E não houve tempo para acostumar-se, ele moveu-se para trás e para frente, saindo e entrando de seu corpo. E Fred não deixou que afastasse a boca da dele, continuou beijando-a, Pansy sentindo-se quente, fervendo. Sentia a pele transpirar, sentia cada pequeno milímetro de George dentro de si, e sentia a língua de Fred dentro de sua boca, impedindo-a de se afastar e acolhendo cada gemido que dava.

Quente. Ela era quente e apertada de um modo que George não conseguia lembrar-se. E a cada pequena investida para dentro do corpo dela, sentia que ele lhe apertava mais, querendo expulsá-lo. Segurou-a pelos ombros, inclinando seu corpo para junto do dela, beijando-a nos ombros, correndo a língua por sua pele salgada, gemendo conforme a sentia balançar o quadril, movendo-o para trás, gemendo mais alto dentro da boca de Fred.

Uma onda forte parecia ter atingido sua pele, parecia que a queimavam com algum objeto. Nunca estivera tão satisfeita em toda sua vida, sentia que seu corpo amolecia, e só não havia desabado na cama porque George a segurava agora pela cintura, um braço lhe enlaçando. E os movimentos recomeçaram fortes, rápidos. Era a vez dele. Levantou uma das mãos, segurando o rosto de Fred, beijando-o com mais força.

Os gemidos do orgasmo dela ecoaram em sua boca e Fred sorriu, sabendo que ela estava satisfeita. Abriu os olhos, afastando sua boca da dela brevemente, observando como o corpo dela amolecia no braço de George. George, porém, apenas acelerou os movimentos, o corpo dela vindo para frente, a boca dela sorrindo conforme procurava a sua, beijando-o outra vez. E a beijou, sabendo que seu corpo logo explodiria de vontade se não a tivesse.

George arqueou, jogando a cabeça para trás, o corpo fundo dentro do dela, gemendo. Derramou-se dentro dela, sentindo que ela movia-se para trás, querendo mais dele. Sorriu, ainda segurando-a, um aperto forte, que a machucaria se não soltasse logo. Afastou-se, retirando-se de dentro dela, soltando a sua cintura, afastando-se precariamente até encontrar a parede, e escorreu por essa, sentando-se no chão.

Viu Fred beijá-la, puxando-a devagar para mais junto dele, fazendo-a subir na cama, deitando-a. E viu o irmão postando-se por cima dela, as mãos loucas e rápidas subindo a saia pelas coxas dela, acumulando o tecido em sua cintura. A viu sorrir para ele, e logo o sorriso sumiu, os olhos fechando-se com força, a boca aberta deixando um gemido escapar.

Fred precisava estar dentro dela, precisava tê-la. E empurrou-se para dentro. E então para fora, as pernas dela o abraçando pela cintura, puxando-o para mais perto. As mãos dela lhe segurando pelos ombros, a boca gemendo alto, mas querendo lhe beijar. E deu seus lábios para ela, os dela sugando os seus, pedindo sua língua, beijando-o enquanto gemia por estar a senti-lo.

Sorriu ao ouvi-lo lhe dizer que não duraria muito, e que o que faria a seguir não seria muito justo. Sentiu a mão quente dele descer por entre eles, os dedos dele lhe tocando, começando a deixá-la mais e mais perto de perder o controle. E o sentiu afundar-se em si com força, mantendo-se dentro totalmente, e a expressão no rosto dele foi sua ruína. Fred parecia que estava no céu, gemendo e sorrindo, e Pansy logo o seguiu, gemendo o nome dele, os olhos fechando-se, o corpo arqueando, tocando a pele suada dele com a sua.

George subiu na cama, observando os dois abraçados, respirando com dificuldade. Tirara totalmente sua roupa, beijando o topo da cabeça de Pansy, vendo-a abrir os olhos devagar, mirando-o. Era aquilo, ela tinha aceitado, ela era deles. Eles eram dela. Fred separou-se dela, deitando-se do outro lado, olhando o irmão, vendo-o mirar a loira. Esperou alguns segundos, sua respiração ainda começando a normalizar.

- Acho que eu preciso de um banho. – declarou Pansy, abrindo o zíper da saia nas costas, tirando a peça de vez, George ajudando-a.

- Excelente idéia. – Fred sussurrou no ouvido dela, beijando-a devagar após, sentindo que George a abraçava pela cintura. Por enquanto, tudo estava no devido lugar. Só não queria pensar até quando.

* * *

_- Você destruiu minha vida. Tem idéia disso?_

_- Não destruí sua vida._

_- Destruiu. Destruiu, sim._

Encostou a cabeça no azulejo frio, a água quente cobrindo seu corpo. Sua mente rodava sobre o que Bill havia dito no dia anterior. Fora realmente sincero, a voz dele realmente queria dizer aquilo. Mas mesmo assim, não era possível que ele realmente fosse levar a sério aquilo.

- Hermione.

Virou-se rapidamente, os olhos assustados mirando os olhos claros dele. Abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Bill a cobriu com a toalha, prensando-a na parede, molhando-se com o jato de água. Sentia o corpo dele contra o seu, e o que os separavam era apenas a fina toalha que se molhava. Viu os longos fios cobre ficarem molhados, mais escuros. As mãos dele estavam na parede fria, a toalha esticada cobrindo seu corpo, não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo, o porquê dele estar ali.

- Bill?

- Eu precisava te contar. – disse, engolindo em seco.

Sentia o cheiro do corpo dela. E mesmo que seu lado lupino já estivesse mais calmo, ainda conseguia sentir-se uivando por dentro, querendo o corpo dela, querendo estar dentro dela. Quando entrara no banheiro, sabia que a imagem dela sem roupa alguma ficaria marcada em sua mente, mas não imaginara que fosse tão forte.

Cada pequena curva estava em sua memória, e teve a idéia de pegar a toalha e cobrir a pele dela, ou não conseguiria contar nada. Sorriu, roçando os lábios nos lábios dela, vendo-a ainda com os olhos assustados, mas as mãos segurando-o pelos ombros. Colocou um dos joelhos por entre as pernas dela, forçando-o para cima, mas parando logo que a tocou. Não fora ali para isso.

- Contar?

- Sim. – roçou os lábios nos dela novamente, a água quente caindo sobre eles. – Comprei uma casa.

Hermione registrou o que ele disse, mas não conseguia dizer nada. O corpo dele estava colado ao seu, sentia cada músculo dele que estava tencionado, sentia a reação dele ao seu corpo. Queria beijá-lo, mas a cada vez que ia beijá-lo, Bill afastava-se, sorrindo.

- Uma casa?

- Sim. – empurrou o joelho para cima, sorrindo quando a viu fechar os olhos. – Vou me mudar.

Levou vários segundos para registrar o que ele dissera e formular a pergunta.

- Por quê?

- Para ficar longe de você.

Aquilo pareceu despertar a morena, que abriu os olhos, fitando-o séria, a boca em linha reta, a mente começando a funcionar de verdade.

- Como é?

- Se eu continuar morando no mesmo teto que você... – não terminou a frase, apenas sorriu. Aquele sorriso que a fazia tremer. E ela tremeu.

- Mas...

- Assim, quando te levar para sair, posso ter privacidade para te beijar e te... – sorriu outra vez, ela estremeceu com força. – Teremos privacidade.

- Mas só...

- E já estava na hora de sair novamente da casa dos meus pais.

Afastou-se totalmente, vendo-a segurar a toalha contra o corpo. Sorriu e piscou para ela, saindo de dentro do box. Ouviu-a desligar o chuveiro e olhou por cima do próprio ombro.

- Não podia esperar até que eu saísse?

- E qual seria a graça nisso? – piscou outra vez, sorrindo. – E se você destruiu minha vida, tenho direito de destruir a sua.

Hermione sabia muito bem que ele faria exatamente isso, o problema estava em realmente querer isso até mais do que o ar que respirava. Balançou a cabeça, soltando a toalha, ligando o chuveiro, deixando água fria descer por seu corpo. Precisava acalmar-se.

* * *

_Continua..._


	13. Capítulo 13

**N.A.:** _E cá estamos nós, no final de Insanity. Após mais de um ano que comecei essa fic, tirei do ar, comecei outra vez, mandei para uma beta, consegui terminá-la. Esse final estava na minha cabeça desde o começo, então para mim ele é uma realização MUITO grande._

_Agradecendo: **Vivis, AB e Marcia** que comentaram no capítulo anterior, amo vocês!_

_E obrigada TODOS que comentaram nos capítulos anteriores, que colocaram nos favoritos/alertas. Vocês são TODOS MESMO especiais pra mim._

_Obrigadinha minha beta, **Cora Coralina**, você me ajudou muito. Amo-te!_

_Boa Leitura!_

_****__Não ganho nada com essa fic ou com essas personagens. Apenas me divirto horrores e tento fazer isso com outras pessoas._

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

_Draco puxou-o pelo casaco, vendo o entendimento começar a aparecer na expressão surpresa do rosto de Harry. Sorriu disso enquanto empurrava a porta e entrava._

Harry bebeu seu café quente demais olhando para o homem que estava deitado e dormindo serenamente na cama. Para ele, Draco era um homem muito bonito. E muito persuasivo. Não havia concordado em ficar, entrara no quarto reclamando na noite passada, mas Draco conseguia com que ele fizesse tudo o que o loiro pedisse. De algum modo, Harry percebeu-se horas depois deitado com Draco na cama de casal, sem roupas, quase sem ar, beijando-o e sorrindo.

E para Harry aquilo foi o suficiente para que soubesse que o mundo poderia descer em suas cabeças, pisoteá-los, não importaria, eles teriam um ao outro. Bebeu mais um gole de café e observou o sol entrando pela janela e atingindo o rosto de Draco, que se virou rapidamente na direção oposta, reclamando alto.

"Se a sua intenção foi me deixar irritado já cedo, parabéns, Harry, você conseguiu."

Draco levantou a cabeça do travesseiro procurando por Harry na cama, para então olhar ao redor e encontrá-lo sentado em uma poltrona do outro lado do cômodo. Os olhos dele pareciam brilhar e o loiro sentiu-se parte responsável por aquele brilho. Sentou-se na cama, passando a mão nos olhos e tentando arrumar o cabelo para trás.

"Eu com certeza engoli um cabo de guarda-chuva."

O moreno riu e aproximou-se devagar da cama, pegando no caminho de um carrinho com pratos e comidas típicas de um café da manhã de hotel, outra xícara. Olhou o loiro de cima, vendo-o segurar o café como se fosse algo divino.

"Preciso ir embora."

Olhou para Harry. Para Draco, ouvir aquilo já cedo era simplesmente inaceitável. Colocou calmamente a xícara de café no criado mudo e ajeitou novamente os cabelos, pegando Harry de surpresa pela mão e puxando-o, fazendo-o derrubar sua própria xícara no chão. Com o susto, Harry deixou um pequeno palavrão escapar, o qual não passou desapercebido pelo loiro.

"Ora, mas veja só, o herói, o mocinho, o Senhor Santo Potter falando uma palavra dessas." Draco zombou enquanto debatia-se com Harry na cama. Para ele, aquilo estava ficando difícil, o moreno era relativamente bem mais forte. Mas então soube o que fazer, colou seus lábios aos dele e sorriu ao senti-lo se acalmar.

"Você é um imbecil, Malfoy."

Harry disse sorrindo, e sabendo que aquilo estava apenas no início, mas poderia começar a planejar o que fariam a partir dali.

"Sim, Potter, somos dois, não acha?"

Ambos riram e Draco voltou a beijar o moreno, dessa vez, com mais calma.

* * *

Abriu os olhos vagarosamente e viu que o teto daquela casa não era o seu teto, mas então _flashes_ da noite anterior cruzaram sua mente e Pansy apenas sorriu, fechando os olhos e espreguiçando-se.

"Mas veja só, sempre acorda sorrindo, Senhorita Parkinson?"

Reconheceu a voz de imediato como sendo a de Fred, e abriu os olhos a tempo de vê-lo sentando-se em uma ponta da cama, os olhos fixos nos seus. Sorriu e levantou uma sobrancelha quando o viu segurando uma bandeja de café da manhã.

"Apenas sorrio quando vejo que vale a pena."

"Muito obrigado, então."

George disse entrando no quarto, sentando-se do outro lado da cama, os olhos presos na boca dela. Pansy conseguia ver quem era quem, o modo como a olhavam parecia fazê-la distinguir isso; porém, ela sabia que era mais do que isso. A loira sabia que era o sentimento que estavam gerando um pelo outro que fazia esse tipo de discernimento surgir.

"Café na cama? Vou ficar mimada... continuem."

Os três riram e Pansy realmente gostou de ouvir o som da voz deles ao seu lado. Mas, então isso seria sempre? Seria para sempre? Afastou tais pensamentos da cabeça, correndo a mão pelos cabelos, jogando-os para trás, passou os dedos pelos olhos, sentindo-os levemente inchados e respirou fundo. Ainda estavam na primeira manhã depois da decisão de ficarem exclusivos, não era nada certo - ou conveniente - ficar a pensar em laços mais profundos.

"Então, gosta do apartamento?"

Fred viu a loira assentir, pegando uma caneca com café. Olhou para seu irmão, vendo como George estava mais sério, a conversa que tiveram na cozinha deveria ser dita para ela.

"Creio que conseguiria uma boa quantia em dinheiro vendendo o seu apartamento, não?"

O silêncio reinou no quarto por alguns segundos. Pansy ainda estava com a caneca nas mãos, os olhos observavam o líquido negro e a mente trabalhava rápido. Não era idiota, entendera o que ele quis dizer com aquelas palavras. Mas se ela estava considerando-se louca por pensar que fosse muito cedo porque achava que _eles_ achavam cedo, o que deveria pensar agora com a proposta?

George percebera o silêncio da loira e ficou levemente apreensivo. Sabia que estavam sendo impulsivos, mas a noite anterior fora incrível, e lhe dizia muito sobre como Pansy se sentia. E hoje, ao acordar ao lado dela, e ver Fred do outro lado, observando-a também, teve certeza de que aquilo deveria acontecer.

"Pansy..."

"Ok, mas vou precisar de um mês para que possa vendê-lo. É um apartamento de alta classe."

Fred sorriu e olhou para George, que parecia estar em algum tipo de choque. Por nenhum momento pensou que ela fosse concordar com facilidade. Entretanto, tinha que falar o que havia começado anteriormente.

"Poderá sofrer... um preconceito quanto a isso."

Pansy bebeu mais um gole do seu café, pegando uma fatia de bacon com a mão e mordendo-a calmamente enquanto olhava para George.

"Certo." Terminou de mastigar e bebeu mais um gole de café. "E isso deveria me deixar com medo? Me fazer desistir?"

"É apenas um aviso."

Fred olhava de um para o outro. Seus olhos azuis miravam a expressão debochada de Pansy e a expressão grave de George. Sabia que o que George falava era sério, eles iriam sofrer um severo preconceito, e ela teria que estar preparada para isso. Passou a mão pelos fios vermelhos, estava ansioso pela resposta dela.

"Pois então, agradeço. Mas não aceitei tudo que aceitei até agora sem consciência das conseqüências, George. Posso nunca ter feito isso, mas sei bem que estar apaixonada vai me trazer alguma segurança."

Ao ouvirem a palavra _apaixonada,_ os ruivos ficaram em silêncio. Fred, que mastigava um pedaço de bacon, engasgou. George, que estava de cabeça baixa ouvindo-a rebater o que falou, levantou a cabeça com tamanha força que parecia que agora ela estava solta de seu corpo.

A loira continuou comendo normalmente, os olhos observando ambos ruivos chocados. Sabia que havia falado algo que eles não estavam esperando. Porém, era sincero. Não queria arrepender-se como quando ficara em silêncio sobre seus sentimentos com Draco e apenas dissera algo depois de que já estavam namorando.

Não, Pansy queria dizer aquilo agora. Não era conhecida por sua coragem, mas precisava ser corajosa naquele momento. Precisava colocar as cartas na mesa e mostrar o que realmente estava acontecendo ali.

"Sim." Fred começou e olhou para George. "Estarmos apaixonados..."

"Lhe dará segurança."

Sorriu e continuou com seu café da manhã, mesmo sem grandes declarações, Pansy e os gêmeos tinham acabado de selar um relacionamento que duraria o resto de suas vidas.

* * *

_Três semanas depois_

"Você é, definitivamente, um adolescente de quinze anos, William."

Hermione gritou do quarto dele, ouvindo-o ir até lá e rindo enquanto encostava-se no batente da porta, olhando-a. A morena estava parada no meio do cômodo, de braços cruzados, os olhos percorriam as paredes observando os pôsteres pendurados.

"Por algum acaso isso seria certo na casa de um bruxo da sua idade?"

Bill riu novamente e entrou no quarto, parando bem próximo à morena.

"Está me chamando de velho ou está me chamando de imaturo?"

"Posso marcar as duas colunas?"

Afastou-se andando pelo quarto e observando os pôsteres de garotas seminuas de uma revista masculina muggle. Conhecia aquela revista, seus primos muggles tentavam escondê-las debaixo dos colchões, mas ela sempre as achava. E sempre as considerou degradante. Entretanto, o sentimento que subia por suas veias agora era o ciúme.

"Vamos então mudar isso."

O ruivo balançou a mão duas vezes e todos os pôsteres foram substituídos por letras, e Hermione rodou duas vezes o quarto para que conseguisse ler a frase e ela fizesse sentido.

_Saia comigo novamente, destruidora de vidas?_

Sorriu, aquilo fora original, mas cruzou os braços e olhou-o, séria.

"Esperou três semanas para me chamar para sair."

"Isso quer dizer que já está saindo com outra pessoa?"

"Mas é lógico que não, William!"

Bill riu, sabia que Hermione não estava saindo com ninguém, mas precisava ter sua própria casa primeiro, para só então chamá-la para sair. Precisavam de privacidade. Ele precisava não preocupar-se com pessoas passando no corredor e os atrapalhando.

Puxou-a pela mão, trazendo o corpo dela para junto do seu, prendendo-a com seus braços, vendo-a correr as mãos por seus ombros. Sorriu, tinha sorte.

"E então destruidora, o que me diz?"

"Não me chame assim." A morena pediu baixo, como que envergonhada.

"Mas é uma destruidora, Hermione, o que posso fazer?"

Bill riu ao vê-la ficar brava e aproveitou esse momento para beijá-la. E ambos sentiram que as peças encaixavam-se perfeitamente outra vez. Era como se derretessem, e tudo poderia acabar, o que importava era que as bocas se encaixavam, que os corpos se moldavam. Afastou-se brevemente da boca dela, sentindo-a morder seu lábio inferior com certa força, fazendo-o gemer baixo de dor.

"Viu? Destrói sim, Hermione."

Ela fechou os olhos e sorriu, balançando a cabeça.

"Você também, Bill. Você também destrói."

E ambos estavam felizes com tal situação de destruição. E ficariam por muito tempo assim.

* * *

"Mas que calor dos infernos."

Pansy reclamou alto. Havia acabado de desaparatar da casa dos gêmeos, era a segunda vez naquele dia, e já fazia duas semanas que estava levando seus pertences para lá; ainda não entendia como conseguia ter tantos e como magia parecia não conseguir diminuí-los. Parou em frente ao seu prédio para retirar a blusa de frio que estava usando, quando seus olhos castanhos viram do outro lado da rua uma cena muito peculiar.

Dois homens estavam conversando severamente próximos, e olhavam-se nos olhos. Por um segundo a loira achou que eram apenas dois amigos, mas então viu que eles estavam de mãos dadas e riam quando alguém os olhava seriamente. Foi então que o sorriso do homem loiro lhe fez reconhecer quem eram.

Sua primeira reação foi chamá-los, insultá-los e fazer Draco pagar por aquilo. Não imaginava a vergonha que seria quando encontrasse Draco com uma qualquer lhe substituindo, mas não imaginava que 'a qualquer' que estaria em seu lugar seria Harry Potter, o herói do mundo bruxo.

Sorriu e observou-os, vendo como Draco estava confortável com a situação, pouco se importando com os olhares das pessoas, até debochava delas. Entretanto, via que Potter estava preocupado, e olhava para os lados a todo o momento. Mas não soltava a mão do loiro em nenhuma circunstância. Aquilo dizia muito sobre o que estava acontecendo entre eles. Cruzou os braços, e quando estava pronta para chamar a atenção deles, para deixá-los ter conhecimento de que ela sabia...

"Esse olhar, julgando, é o mesmo olhar que vamos receber."

George comentou ao ouvido dela e Pansy assustou-se com ele ali. Virou-se e olhou dentro daqueles olhos azuis sérios.

"Não estava julgando ninguém." Disse firmemente, mesmo que dentro de si soubesse que era mentira. Estava julgando Draco pela escolha que fizera de assumir publicamente que estava com um homem.

"Estava, Pansy." Fred disse aparecendo ao lado de George, Pansy olhou-o séria, odiava que a tratassem como criança. "Sabia que Draco e Harry assumiram para todos nós que vão morar juntos? Que estão apaixonados?"

Olhou por cima do próprio ombro, observando o casal. Conseguia ver os olhares que um lançava para o outro, o modo como os corpos se moviam, e o modo como seguravam as mãos. Sabia que Draco nunca assumiria algo que colocasse em risco sua reputação, caso não fosse verdade.

"As pessoas vão nos olhar assim, Pansy. Gostaria mesmo que os julgamentos começassem pelas pessoas que gostamos?"

Respirou fundo, seus olhos semicerrados e observando agora os ruivos a sua frente. Sabia que de certo modo eles estavam certos, e que caso usasse aquilo para tentar derrubar Draco, perderia os gêmeos. Sabia o quão próximos eles eram de Potter, e que caso fizesse algo assim, tudo terminaria entre eles. E agora, após passar semanas vendendo seu apartamento, mudando-se, deixando que algumas pessoas próximas soubessem de seu relacionamento, conseguia entender a dor que seria para o casal do outro lado da rua receber um golpe de alguém que estava prestes a entrar na família que eles faziam parte.

"Ok, eu entendi." Mordeu o lábio e sorriu. "Vamos, tenho coisas demais ainda nesse apartamento e quero terminar antes de ter filhos."

Passou por eles sabendo que tal frase causaria perguntas fervorosas de ambos. E realmente foi o que aconteceu, eles a bombardearam com perguntas. Riu enquanto andava pelo _hall_ e sentiu-se bem, pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Respirou fundo. Era loucura, mas estava certa de que queria isso para o resto da sua vida.

_Fim_.

N/B: Acabou minha gente! Todas chora. Não tem como não sentir saudade dessa fic. Mas já já a Fla escreve outra. Senão eu a jogo na Lagoa da Pampulha por vocês, ok?


End file.
